La voisine
by lehlla
Summary: Déménagement... rencontres et plans... La capitale, la vie! Enfin! M pour le futur. /AU\ heu pas super yatai c'est la teuf!
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour_

 _alors voila une histoire qui va aborder des thèmes durs, je préviens de suite. Elle tourne dans ma tête depuis un petit moment celle-là._

* * *

Voilà c'est aujourd'hui qu'il déménageait. Les cartons étaient prêts, il n'avait pas non plus dix mille choses. Il avait empaqueté les trucs importants, vitaux. Les potes étaient là pour lui donner un coup de main, Cora-san les regardait un peu inquiet se battre pour tout faire rentrer dans la caisse, la camionnette était déjà pleine.

Il allait commencer sa vie d'adulte, il quittait le nid, ça lui faisait un peu peur d'ailleurs. Mais il fallait être lucide, il avait l'âge, les études qu'il avait choisies l'appelaient ailleurs, et puis fallait qu'il fasse ses preuves au niveau de la famille. Jeune homme de vingt deux ans quittant le nid, il était déjà vieux, beaucoup de ses amis vivaient déjà seuls depuis un moment, étaient partis. Mais lui avait eu de graves problèmes de santé, pour être franc il avait failli y rester gamin. Et ça avait pas aidé le côté super protecteur de son père, ouais Cora était pire qu'une mère poule surveillant sa couvée du coin de l'œil. Donc le fait de vouloir partir avait été un peu difficile à faire admettre. Le fait qu'il veuille partir faire ses expériences dans la capitale.

La capitale, rien que ce mot foutait des sueurs froides à son père, la capitale. Si loin. Ailleurs. Une ville pleine de dangers, Law tu sais jamais sur quoi tu tombes, sur qui tu tombes, et puis les filles de la capitale sont dangereuses, tu feras gaffe hein fils! Rien à voir avec les petites dindes que tu trouves ici!

Pour les filles Cora avait peur, il le connaissait bien remarque! Avec son physique c'était facile, enfin chez lui c'était facile, y en avait pas tant que ça. Il ne s'était mis à la colle avec aucune par contre. Il voulait déjà partir, et avec une fille cela rendait tout plus difficile. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un cœur d'artichaut, il les aimait toutes sans en aimer aucune. Donc à ce niveau-là y avait pas de problème, et pourtant y avait eu des larmes dans les yeux des filles quand il était allé dire au revoir à certaines. Pour certaine ça l'avait surpris.

Les kilomètres défilaient, la musique de l'autoradio emplissait l'habitacle, il fumait une clope en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait dû faire, pour en arriver là.

Déjà, il avait du trouver un appart, et ça avait pas été de la tarte. Nan, vraiment pas, il avait des standards, les gars des agences en avaient été surpris. Nan mais franchement, il allait pas habiter dans un truc miteux. Déjà qu'il partait, alors pour que ça marche il lui fallait un endroit bien, propre, confortable, dans un quartier sympa.

Pour le quartier c'est Bépo qui lui avait donné envie, et puis quand il montait pour aller le voir, c'est vrai que le quartier où il vivait était chouette. Les hauteurs de la ville, un côté encore village, plein de bruits, d'odeurs, plein de gens, vivant tout le temps. Le quartier remplit de lumière le jour, mais la nuit venue remplit d'ombres et de dangers, mais toujours autant de gens. Le quartier entre deux, entre chien et loup un truc de cet ordre-là, il avait adoré.

Par contre trouver l'appart pas si simple, putain il était pas peintre en bâtiment, ni plombier, dingue le nombre d'appart sans salle de bain, ou avec les chiottes sur le palier, ça c'était un truc de fou. Et puis un jour, y a un mois, il était monté une semaine, il squattait chez Bep, c'était les vacances, il avait enfin trouvé. Dés que la nana de l'agence avait montré l'immeuble, il avait eu envie de dire yeah! en serrant le poing, en plein cœur du quartier qu'il affectionnait tant. La rue en pente, la pente digne de l'enfer, le truc qui te laisse essoufflé quand t'arrive au bout, et au bout de cette montée infernale encore des marches, juste assez pour t'achever définitivement. Putain la première fois cette rue l'avait tué! Bep avait rit. Et puis au bout de cette montée de fou, après ces dernières marches une place ombrée, humide dans la chaleur de l'été, des bancs il y avait posé son cul, fallait reprendre son souffle là. Une fontaine, les vertes en fonte pour l'eau potable du quartier quand les apparts n'avaient pas tous l'eau courante. Ouais une fontaine qui faisait glou-glou, il avait fermé les yeux en soupirant, les odeurs des marronniers en fleur, les odeurs de sucrée de la boulangerie en contrebas, odeur de pains au chocolat en train de cuire, le bruit de l'eau, la chaleur sur sa peau, les rayons du soleil passant à travers les branches des arbres, et là voix de Bépo, regarde Trafalgar, et il avait ouvert les yeux, la ville s'étendait devant lui, les toits de toute la capitale qui miroitaient dans le soleil d'été...

Alors ouais, quand la nana de l'agence s'était arrêtée devant un immeuble ancien en plein milieu de cette rue-là... C'était un putain de bon point!

Dernier étage, pas d'ascenseur... Ok.. Est-ce-qu'il allait être capable de se faire ça plusieurs fois par jour?.. Bah ce genre de truc tu t'habitues, après t'y fais même plus gaffe... Six étages sans ascenseur...

La cage d'escalier propre, les paliers aux parquets cirés, pas de poussières, pas d'odeurs nauséabondes, plein de lumière même dans la cage d'escalier, y faisait chaud, c'était agréable. Dernier étage trois portes, gauche vers la rue, milieu, et droite vers les cours. Droite ok, merde qui dit cours dit tout de suite moins de lumière. Ah tiens non, plein de lumière dans le petit appart. Un studio, ça ça le dérangeait pas, propre, ouais nickel le truc, les murs de couleur sable, coquille d'œuf, petite cuisine derrière un bar, petite salle de bain immaculée, tout était neuf, propre. Y avait même une prise de téléphone.

"L'appartement a été refait par le propriétaire, il n'avait pas été occupé depuis des années, si vous le prenez vous serez le premier depuis les travaux."

Ça il aimait bien, et il avait signé le bail sur le coin du bar. Ici il allait être vraiment bien. Il était content, il était fier d'avoir trouvé un appart comme ça, il était pas cher... Il avait appelé Cora le soir, et lui avait décrit sa trouvaille avec fébrilité. Ouais sa vie commençait! C'était bon... Parce que oui... Il avait des plans, plein... Il allait mordre dans cette ville, il allait vivre, faire sa place.

"Allez les mecs! plus que deux étages!"

Putain! Ils en chiaient, déménagement et six putains d'étages à porter des cartons, les meubles qui avaient suivi dans la camionnette conduit par Sachi et Le Pingouin. Mais il avait la banane, ouais y pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

"Y aura des bières ensuite! Pensez au demi les gars!"

"Va en falloir beaucoup des demis! Voire des pintes!"

Ouais pas de souci, y commenceraient chez Madame Camille pour le premier, ensuite y descendraient jusqu'au Saint-Jean en terrasse, dans le soleil à regarder passer les gens en bouffant des olives noires. Allez plus qu'un étage...

A la fin de la visite, le bail signé, en sortant de l'appart en voyant les deux autres portes sur le palier, il avait demandé pour les voisins.

"Les deux autres appartements sont vides, pas de locataire et les propriétaires ne veulent pas louer, je me suis renseignée."

La nana montra la porte de gauche, elle faisait face à sa porte, et elle ajouta

"Surtout pour celui-là... Je comprends pas pourquoi laisser des appartements comme ça vides... C'est vraiment bête." et elle avait soupiré.

Mais lui ça lui convenait encore plus, parce que la tranquillité c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Et avec ce qu'il voulait faire, monter, la tranquillité et la discrétion c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Alors, c'était qui cette tête blonde qui le regardait à travers les barreaux en fer forgé de la cage d'escaliers, assise sur le palier, les jambes pendantes dans le vide? Grands yeux verts lumineux, blondeur des cheveux, presque blancs à cause du rayon de soleil qui tombait du vasistas dans le toit.

Heu, oui c'était qui cette gamine, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là?

* * *

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 2

_Hello les gens..._

 _Comme d'hab j'ai oublié le disclaimer_

 _One piece à Oda_

 ** _Ensuite on m'a gentiment dit, chéri surtout que je devais vous prévenir... perso je sais pas, ça a un côté surprise.. mais bon... nan à ce qu'y parait faut vraiment que je le fasse..._**

 ** _Alors cette histoire est sombre, noire, ultra ultra glauque. Elle va aborder divers thème qui laissent la tête dans le seau voilà je vous ai prévenu, mais là, y a pas pleins de licornes, ni de falbalas... enfin à ce qu'il paraîtrait, je suis pas bon juge à ce qu'on me dit... donc voilà ça aussi c'est dit._**

 ** _Ensuite je vais vous dire que bin j'y connais pas grand-chose en étude de médecine.. donc...  
_**

 ** _Pour les majuscules je vais faire gaffe, mais est-ce qu'on met une majuscule après les ... Genre là, ou ... genre là._**

 ** _Si vous voyez des fautes qui vous font saigner des yeux, ou des coquilles de la mort, bin hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, ça me vexera pas... et puis des fois, j'ai les yeux qui se croisent... ^^ Je fais du mieux que je peux, pas de béta, vous êtes les premiers à lire. Vraiment...  
_**

 ** _Merci Ich'ilver pour la review, j'ai bien noté... ouais marrant t'as tout compris...;)_**

 ** _Merci pour ceux qui lisent , suivent cette histoire...  
_**

 ** _Lehlla_**

* * *

Heu oui, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là cette gamine? Il leva son regard, la porte de gauche était ouverte. Y avait des locataires finalement?...

"Yaya, rentre, tu vois bien que tu gênes!"

La gamine leva les yeux, et il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard, juste ce putain de vert brillant! Il suivit le regard de la gamine, une jeune nana se tenait au chambranle de la porte, elle fumait une clope, blonde peroxydée, maigre, blanche... ça y connaissait, et puis la nana regarda la gamine, avec une drôle lumière dans l'œil. Ouais, y avait une drôle lumière dans l'œil.

"Rentre!" la môme s'était levée, le sourire qu'elle avait s'était un peu estompé, et la porte avait claqué...

Heu...Voix de Bépo derrière lui,

"Je croyais que t'avais pas de voisin?"

"J'le croyais aussi."

Mais si, il semblerait qu'il ait des voisins. Bon...

Ils n'étaient pas venus se présenter, ou lui dire bienvenue, nan... Mais c'était la capitale, ce genre de truc ne devait pas se faire. Lui il l'avait fait. C'était un mec brun qui lui avait ouvert la porte, plus vieux que lui mais pas tant que ça, un visage taillé à la serpe, creusé, un mec avec un regard dur... Et il s'était fait jeter. Il avait pas cherché plus loin. Deux mois qu'il était là. Inscription à la fac un peu à l'arrache. Il avait commencé les cours, c'était un peu chaud... Y avait un peu de lacunes... Trois fois rien, mais il allait falloir bûcher... Il découvrait la ville quand il avait un peu de temps, au hasard de ses promenades dans les diverses librairies pour trouver les bouquins dont il avait besoin...Acheter les trucs qui manquaient, ou qui manquaient pas d'ailleurs, il construisait son chez lui, apprivoisait la ville. Il adorait cette ville, c'était terrible de toujours découvrir des trucs nouveaux, à tous les niveaux, les restos, les bars les boites les concerts les cinoches les expos, et les nanas.. Toujours un truc nouveau, toujours un truc à faire, c'était juste excellent... Et les gens, de la vie partout tout le temps. Les quartiers tous si différents, un coup de métro et il était ailleurs, ambiance particulière à chacun, ça aussi il adorait. Et puis il montait aussi doucement mais sûrement son bizness... Ça allait bien rouler, son séjour en pharma allait bien lui servir, ça allait être facile.

Pour les voisins, bin y savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il avait recroisé la gamine dans l'immeuble, dans l'appart en face, c'était calme... De la musique souvent, du rock toujours... Mais en sourdine.

D'un regard il avait compris, et d'un regard eux aussi, trop fort, il aurait sa rente. Un petit côté poule aux œuf d'or. Parce que ce couple de voisins avec cette petite môme aux yeux verts, c'était des camés, accrocs à la poudre. Ping en plein dans son créneau. La rente. Les voisins étaient sur leur garde quand même, même s'ils avaient compris... Et même la môme avait compris... Intelligente la môme.

La môme, il eut un frisson froid, la môme au milieu de tout ça. La gamine aux yeux verts. Y connaissait pas son nom. Les adultes l'appelaient toujours Yaya. Rien d'autre. Ce Yaya sonore que sa mère gueulait. Yaya tu fais chier! Reste là, si c'est comme ça! Yaya tu bouges pas! Et le clac sonore de la porte, il avait regardé d'un œil le réveil, putain il était déjà tard. Pourquoi elle dormait pas cette môme?

Et puis ils étaient devenu ses clients, quand ils avaient compris qu'il n'avait pas le même turf, parce que eux aussi vendaient, pas la même chose, et pas à la même échelle. Mais bon, une rente qui voulait pas faire de vague, pas se faire chier, qui voulait de la qualité, ce qu'il avait, et qui payait rubis sur l'ongle. Nan, il était pas le genre à faire crédit, surtout aux voisins, c'étaient eux sa rente, et pas lui leur vache à lait, fallait pas déconner.

Donc ensuite quand la tension entre adulte s'était apaisée, que les bases avaient étés définies. Provincial, étudiant en médecine et dealer... Il avait compris que le père était pas le père, que la mère avait eu la gamine jeune, trop trop jeune si on lui demandait son avis, parce que y avait pas tant d'écart d'âge entre eux la mère et lui, trois quatre ans au grand maximum, il avait pas demandé. Par contre il avait demandé pour la môme, elle venait d'avoir sept ans. Ok, la môme avait sept ans.. Bon... Et le voisin lui disant

"c'est Yaya, y a pas à s'inquiéter..."

Des fois y se sentait gamin dans le regard du voisin, ce mec, avec son visage comme coupé à la serpe, ce brun avec ses cheveux qui défiaient la gravité, une banane. Le voisin Phil était quand même venu le prévenir, de manière froide et sèche, ce mec il crachait ses mots, il parlait pas. C'était le ton qui l'avait fait tiqué, la menace dans le ton... Y voulait pas d'aller et venue, tu fais ton truc mais ailleurs, t'as compris! Je bosse des fois la nuit, j'veux pas de bordel! Et dans les yeux du mec, bin, ouais ce mec savait se battre, et même plus que ça... Et puis eux aussi avaient une bande. Il les entendait passer. Les voisins n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Alors il l'avait rassuré. Ouais juste un petit étudiant en médecine et lui non plus ne voulait pas de bordel, il était pas con. Faut que je bosse tu comprends Phil, j'vais pas refiler où j'habite comme ça... ça ça serait con. J'aime ma tranquillité. Et puis le voisin avait vu ses livres de cours et il avait plissé les yeux et il s'était barré comme ça.

"Yaya qu'est-ce tu fous sur le palier?"

"Rien Gros Poisson, j'attends..."

"Alors Yaya c'était bien les vacances?"

"Oui.. je me suis bien amusée..."

"Oh, t'es allée où?"

"à la mer, à la montagne... j'ai ramassé des myrtilles..."

Il entendait la conversation qui se déroulait sur le palier. Histoire de framboises et de salamandres avec des petits rires. Conversation tranquille entre la gamine et Gros poisson. Gros Poisson un des gars à pas prendre à la légère.

"Elle est là ta mère?"

La tête dans son oreiller il laissa courir ses pensées... Et toutes le ramenaient à la môme, la gamine, Yaya. La petite voisine. Paroles de la petite voisine

"J'habite là.." en montrant la porte de l'appart d'en face du doigt avec un petit sourire " mais faut pas le dire... c'est un secret..."

Heu... Ok... D'accord. Et il avait hoché la tête, un peu perplexe. Renseignement pris, la gamine avait eu droit à un regard noir de la part de Phil le voisin.

Ouais les parents squattaient l'appart, des squatteurs qu'avaient aucun droit d'être là. Des squatteurs toxicomanes avec une gamine de sept ans. Sa petite voisine. La gamine, elle était si maigre la gamine... Il la croisait souvent, trop souvent sur le pallier quand il rentrait chez lui, elle était là, les jambes pendantes dans le vide, habillée presque toujours pareil, un jean, un blouson en cuir marron dix fois trop grand pour elle, elle le regardait passer avec ses grands yeux verts, silencieuse. Y avait le bruit des clés, et c'est en général là qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, et elle non plus. Et il rentrait chez lui... Parce que non...

Un jour alors qu'il partait lui-même en cours, le sac sur l'épaule, elle était là assise les jambes dans le vide et il lui avait demandé

"Hé, qu'est-ce-que tu fous là? T'es pas à l'école?"

Et la gamine qui lève ses yeux verts sur lui, fatigués les yeux... Trop fatigué, las... Ce genre de truc avait rien à faire dans les yeux d'une gamine de sept ans.

"Se sont pas réveillés pour l'école... c'est pas grave l'école... c'est pas important." et la môme qui baisse la tête ...

Heu... Si l'école c'est important, mais c'était quoi ce couple? Et là son esprit avait ajouté, c'est des camés Trafalgar, juste des camés à qui tu revends...

Et puis il était parti super vite, il allait être en retard... Où bien il avait juste un peu de mal avec ce vert, là...

Une nuit une fête, un plan d'un mec à la fac. "Hey, Law tu veux voir ce que donne une fête, une vraie fête." C'est le sourire du mec qui l'avait convaincu. Un truc de barge! Il avait jamais vu ça! C'était un truc de barges, réquisition d'un étage complet d'ancien atelier au plein cœur de la ville, et fête de cinglés! Toute sorte de gens, tous les milieux, tous les pays... Trapèzes accrochés aux poutres en fonte, mec à poils hurlant zigzaguant sur une des poutres, et d'autre en dessous gueulant " Blaireau arrête de faire le con, descend! Blaireaux descend!" le gars en l'air rien à péter... Musique à fond... Dans un coin un photographe, spots les trucs de pro, avec le papier blanc derrière et les fêtards qui viennent prendre la pose, en rigolant des bouteilles de champ à la main... Plus loin un groupe de loulou blouson de cuir qui se drague des nanas high class... Y a des danseuses brésiliennes avec les plumes qui passent en riant, c'étaient peut-être les trapézistes? Y avaient du rater un truc... Ça discute, ça danse comme des dingues! Bépo en était scotché au mur, et Sach avait disparu dans la foule des danseurs, en gueulant les bras en l'air "c'est dingue! Wohou!" Lui, y c'était retrouvé par hasard au milieux d'un groupe d'Argentin, ou de Chilien il arrivait pas encore bien à définir, alcool du pays qui attaque un peu... De la poudre beaucoup, du cul ça se baisait dans les coins au regard de tous. L'alcool de tout et de partout, et la musique, le rock lui raisonnait dans les tripes. Ouais un gros truc! Y avait quoi bien cent personnes à cette fête... Et alors qu'il était en train de ce faire des contacts, du lourd là, son regard avait été attiré par un truc, et...

Heu... Elle foutait quoi là sa petite voisine? Heu, y avait la gamine qui discutait tranquille avec un homme, un géant, un monstre blond si grand par rapport à elle et le regard de l'homme putain! Et le sourire, oh putain! Il aimait pas. Et le mec avait voulu poser sa main sur la tête de la môme, elle esquiva le geste d'une manière magistrale, habituée, en jetant un de ces regards au gars, vraiment pas un truc de petite fille de sept ans, et elle était partie en courant dans la foule des danseurs... Heu...

Là, Ban le moustachu qui venait d'Amérique du sud, l'avait regardé un sourire au lèvres, devant son air ébahi,

"C'est Yaya, les parents doivent être dans le coin, y a pas à s'inquiéter..."

"Heu.. mais ... c'est une môme..."

"Ouais... on sait... c'est comme ça.. faudra t'habituer à la croiser la nuit... une môme de la nuit..."

Nan mais franchement! Une môme de la nuit! N'importe quoi! C'est lui, ou y étaient tous tarés à la capitale?

* * *

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Bonjour,_**

 ** _voici le troisième chapitre...  
_**

 ** _Hey: Merci pour ta review... c'est gentil..  
_**

 ** _Merci à ceux qui lisent, suivent cette histoire._**

 ** _Lehlla_**

* * *

Après cette fois-là, fallait bien l'avouer y regardait la petite voisine différemment. Oh y continuait à vendre aux voisins, on se débarrasse pas comme ça d'une rente, ça c'était con... Mais...

Quand il la croisait dans la cage d'escalier il s'était mis à lui parler... Ouais, avant il la regardait parfois longuement, sans même sans rendre compte, mais il ne lui parlait pas plus que ça.

Un matin alors qu'ils sortaient au même moment sur le palier elle l'avait regardé et lui avait dit

"Oh toi aussi tu vas à l'école..."

"Bin ouais..."

"Oh... t'es comme moi alors... " et ça l'avait fait rigoler et lui ça l'avait fait sourire.

Mais maintenant oui ils se parlaient, enfin s'échangeaient quelques mots et de fil en aiguille il savait pourquoi elle passait sa vie à attendre sur le palier, elle n'avait pas la clé. Les voisins ne lui avaient pas donné la clé de l'appartement, et la petite môme ajoutant

"De toute façon j'arrive pas à l'ouvrir... c'est trop dur." en secouant les épaules.

Bon ok...

Une fois alors qu'il remontait l'escalier pour rentrer chez lui, une autre personne était rentrée dans l'immeuble, y avait eu la tête blonde entre les barreaux et la voix enfantine qui raisonne dans les escaliers

"Tata? C'est toi? T'es rentrée?"

Voix de femme un peu agacée, une autre tête par-dessus la rambarde, une rousse jeune cheveux courts, taches de rousseur

"Ouais Yaya, arrête de gueuler dans la cage d'escalier! Allez viens... J'ai du goûter!"

Sourire de la môme, il l'avait croisé, elle dévalait l'escalier en courant, le cartable en vrac sur l'épaule.

Elle lui avait dit

"Bonjour Traffy... j'vais chez ma tata..." sourire de la môme " Ma tata est rentrée du travail..."

Donc, comme il s'était mis à lui parler, une fois alors qu'elle attendait sur le palier, il s'était assis à côté d'elle et il lui avait demandé

"C'est ta vraie tante, la nana rousse?"

Hochement de tête affirmatif de la môme

"T'as ta tante qui habite l'immeuble? Et elle, elle te donne pas sa clé?"

"En fait..." la môme avait penché la tête sur le côté, très sérieuse et elle avait dit

"Tu comprends, je vis pas chez ma tata... c'est pour l'école... c'est pas ma maison... Moi en vrai j'ai pas de maison..."

Oh... Mais oui c'était juste... La gamine si lucide.

"Je sais qu'y faut pas le dire... donc j'habite chez tata pour tout le monde, même si c'est un mensonge..."

Heu...

"... moi j'habite nulle part en fait..."

Et ça...

Il s'était levé, la gamine avait pas bougé d'un cil, observant la cage d'escalier, attendant le visage entre le barreau... Tenant si fort les barreaux en fonte dans ses petites mains... Putain!

"Tu viens..." il avait ouvert la porte de son appartement " Tu seras mieux à attendre chez moi." et il avait ouvert la porte à la gamine pour la première fois.

Et là, dans les yeux de la môme y avait un truc, comme des étoiles dans le vert, plein de lumière.

Mais... Il aurait peut-être pas dû... Cette môme elle lui retournait trop la tripe. C'était pas une bonne idée.

La première fois qu'elle était rentrée chez lui, il avait vu son regard passer sur les murs, sur l'endroit. Et puis elle avait eu un sourire et s'était rapprochée de la fenêtre pour regarder dehors, nouveau sourire.

« Qu'est-ce tu regarde? »

La gamine avait levé la tête et lui avait juste dit

« C'est bien, par ici au cas où... » et elle lui avait montré les toits qui s'imbriquaient, se touchaient.

« T'as un chemin... pour t'enfuir... Et puis là c'est ta cachette...» la gamine lui avait montré un angle de gouttière dans l'immeuble voisin, mais accessible, et oui là, c'était sa cachette... Heu...

La gamine avait eu un sourire, son regard était fier, amusé d'avoir repéré sa cachette en deux secs. Lui il était assez... Heu.. Un côté je viens de me prendre une tarte dans la tronche et je m'y attendais pas à celle-là. Il était sûr qu'il clignait des yeux, un côté encéphalogramme plat. Elle avait eu un petit rire devant son air débile, il en était certain. Et puis elle s'était assise par terre en silence, dans un coin, là où il avait mis un grand ficus. Ouais il avait même acheté des plantes vertes pour son appart, pour se sentir bien, et le ficus se sentait bien aussi, là entre la porte et la fenêtre y avait plein de lumière.

Il lui avait montré le canapé

« Tu peux t'asseoir là ... »

Mais elle avait secoué la tête

« Nan ça va... c'est ma place.. »

Heu... Sa place? Par terre?... Bon...

« Tu peux retirer ton manteau aussi... »

« Pas encore... je suis pas sûre.. »

Heu.. sûre de quoi ? Mais il n'avait pas poussé plus loin, et il s'était mis à faire ses trucs sans plus se préoccuper d'elle. Il avait sorti ses livres de cours, mis de la musique et s'était fait un café. De temps en temps il lui jetait un regard en coin. La môme immobile, invisible, vraiment elle n'aurait pas été là que ça aurait été la même chose. Et puis il y avait eu une sorte de réalisation sur le visage de la gamine, un micro-sourire et elle avait retiré son manteau. Mais toujours immobile, silencieuse. Et puis la voisine était rentrée, voix sur le palier

« Mais elle est où encore? Elle est partie traîner son cul où ? »

Il avait entendu la clé ouvrir la porte, la porte se refermer et rien. La gamine avait baissé le regard attendant quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'arriva sans doute jamais, parce qu'elle avait eu un soupir, s'était levée avait remis son manteau, l'avait regardé avec un sourire, et pourtant le vert là était triste, un peu.

« Maman est rentrée... Je t'embête plus... » Et puis elle avait hoché la tête, salut silencieux et elle était rentrée chez elle.

Pour le reste bin tout roulait... A part peut-être les cours, des fois y comprenait rien, vraiment que dalle, passait ses journées et ses nuits à jongler entre les deux, le bizness et les études. Nuits complètes de révisions, d'apprentissage, de taf de taré, coupé parfois par le téléphone et son autre vie prenait le dessus pour une heure ou deux... Et retours aux bouquins... Y commençait à avoir de sacrées cernes, le moment était venu de déléguer un peu. Enfin. ! Et puis les vacances arrivaient... Elles allaient être les bienvenues celles-là!

Il allait pouvoir être plus souvent chez lui, se reposer, être tranquille. Cora était monté quelques jours avant, et avait été rassuré en voyant l'appart, en voyant le quartier. Cora n'avait pas rencontré la voisine. Elle n'était pas là ces jours-là, ça faisait un petit moment qu'il ne la voyait plus l'après-midi à attendre dans la cage d'escalier. Tant mieux, y c'était mis à faire froid, un hiver particulièrement rude aux dires de tout le monde, y neigeait même et ça fondait pas. Alors tant mieux de ne pas trouver la gamine sur son palier à se cailler les miches, ça voulait dire qu'elle s'était trouvé un endroit, ou que les voisins s'étaient occupés de ça. Tant mieux...

De ne plus la voir si souvent l'avait apaisé, de ne plus la trouver là assise sur son palier...

Et puis elle s'était faite une copine, une vraie copine, devait squatter chez l'autre gamine, tant mieux.

Cora l'avait embarqué dans un de ses plans, et franchement il avait rien pu faire contre ça. Même avec la montagne de travail qu'il avait. Là Cora en entendant le mot, l'avait regardé en biais et puis y avait eu un sourire. Quand son père avait une idée en tête c'était cuit. Et il était parti avec son père faire du ski.Y venait de rentrer, parti un peu plus longtemps que prévu, ça avait fait du bien à la tête, de voir la nature, la montagne, de se bouffer de la poudreuse... Cora était en forme, il avait été une vraie mère poule comme d'hab...Trafalgar concentres-toi! Faut que tu bosses... Il arrivait pas à canaliser son esprit. Il entendait le pas lourd de Bépo dans l'escalier, y avait quelqu'un avec lui... Hum...

Il ouvrit la porte avant qu'ils n'atteignent le palier, dans l'encadrement de la porte en face, la tête de la gamine apparue. C'était vraiment une curieuse cette môme, regard sur les arrivant

"OOh bonjour monsieur Franky..."

Le mec qui suivait Bépo eut un mouvement de recul, un petit loulou un peu oldies, un côté un peu titi, chauve avec une houppette à la tintin des boucles d'oreilles une casquette de grand-père. Ouais le mec, ce mec avait eu un mouvement de recul en voyant la gamine là, sur son palier, sur le palier d'un dealer de dope... Et quand tu te retrouves là, c'est pour une seule raison... Et vu le regard de la môme, vraiment intelligente... Lucide... Sourire plein de dents de la part de la môme, l'air ahuri du mec la faisait rire. Le fait qu'elle ait compris d'un regard, parce que ouais, son regard vraiment grillé, retapissé direct le mec.

"Je dirais rien..." regard de la gamine sur le gars, sur lui.

"Yaya rentre!"

Sourire de la gamine vers le mec et puis elle avait baissé la tête, le Franky était figé.

"Bon vous prenez racine ou vous rentrez?"

Et là il était tombé des nues, le mec Franky était instit, instit dans son école... Heu, depuis quand les instits y tournaient à la poudre? Heu, c'était le quartier qui voulait ça? Ou bien il était tombé chez les dingues, là? Heu...

"T'inquiète elle dira rien... Si toi aussi tu la fermes..." et là l'instit qui lui sort

"Tu sais la petite... enfin y a eu un truc qui a fait le tour de la salle des profs... à la question bateau qu'on pose tous les ans aux mômes pour les cerner un peu, tu vois avoir leur état d'esprit, la question tu veux faire quoi quand tu seras grand? Tu sais ce qu'elle a répondu ta petite voisine..."

"Heu... "

"Fille de bar..."

"Hein?"

"ça a aussi été la réaction de Robin, sa maîtresse et elle a demandé une explication et là je vois encore Robin qui me raconte, tu vois Franky j'ai cette gamine en face de moi, et je la connais pas.. Tu vois première fois pour moi, Esein m'avait prévenue mais quand même merde! Fille de bar Franky, faut que je comprenne!.. Et là la môme qui lui envois un putain de sourire... Bin oui maîtresse comme dans Lucky Lucke, les filles qui chantent dans les saloons, et qui font boire les cow-boys... Elles sont belles, fille de bar quoi... Nan Franky, elle sait très bien de quoi elle parle cette gamine... Fille de bar..." et là l'instit avait juste murmuré

"Putain le rêve de cette petite fille c'est d'être une.."

"Le dit pas... Le dit surtout pas.. Arrête de parler de ça... Je veux pas le savoir..."

Il se concentrait sur ses études, dans ses plans, il avait rencontré du monde. Fac de médecine à la capitale... Il avait rencontré des filles c'est pas que ça défilait, il avait pas trop le temps mais, y se privait pas, et puis quoi encore! Les nuits, les vraies... Le laissaient comment dire... Ces gens étaient fous... Vraiment. Mais aussi, si ouvert d'esprit, toujours un truc intéressant à apprendre, venant de tous les pays du monde, et apportant dans leur tête, leur savoir, leur vie, leur histoire. Un mélange riche de toutes les cultures, quel qu'elles soient... Il apprenait toujours des trucs, même dans les fêtes les plus dingues, surtout dans les fêtes les plus dingues... Il y allait de temps en temps, besoin de contact, s'en faire, en créer, toutes sortes de lieux... Des catacombes en passant par les toits... Et bizarrement, c'était toujours dans celle-là qu'il croisait la gamine.

Et ça... ça ça voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas changé tant que ça, les voisins... Même si il ne la croisait plus sur le pallier... Remarque il leur vendait toujours, alors il s'était attendu à quoi?

* * *

A suivre...


	4. Chapitre 4

**_Bonjour, les gens..._**

 ** _Voila le quatrième... un peu en avance, il était prêt, alors... ^^  
_**

 ** _Merci à ceux qui lisent, suivent... Merci ^^_**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

 ** _Lehlla_**

* * *

Et puis un jour... Elle était de nouveau là à attendre. L'hiver s'étirait il avait jamais vu ça..

"Bin qu'est-ce tu fous là?"

"J'ai dit que j'allais chez Clara..."

La copine s'appelait Clara, il était au courant, cris de petites filles dans la cage d'escaliers, rires de petites filles sur son palier, secrets échangés dans des murmures... Ça le faisait sourire de se faire réveiller par des rires de petites filles.

"Bin alors.."

"Clara elle peut pas... elle a danse..."

"Bin et chez ta tante?"

Là elle avait rien répondu, il l'avait juste vu se refermer un peu, se recroqueviller un peu.

"Hein... non.. pas aujourd'hui, j'ai pas envie..."

Hein?... Pas envie... Pas envie de quoi? Elle préférait attendre sur le pallier et se peler plutôt qu'aller chez sa tante, où y avait quelqu'un. Il avait entendu les bruits d'un match de foot en passant devant la porte de l'appartement du troisième. Heu...

Maintenant quand il rentrait chez lui et qu'elle était sur le palier, et ce maintenant de nouveau très très souvent. La gamine finissait chez lui. Il la regardait avec objectivité. Et ça lui retournait la tripe à nouveau. Elle était si maigre, il s'était mis à lui faire des sandwichs, des tartines.. Ouais il lui filait à bouffer. La première fois, qu'il avait entendu son ventre gronder, un putain de grondement sonore, ça l'avait figé sur place. Mais aucune demande de la part de la gamine, rien.. Elle s'asseyait toujours par terre, ou alors regardait par la fenêtre, silencieuse, immobile. Elle avait une ficelle et s'amusait à faire des formes avec, entre ses doigts. Lui il s'installait à la table basse et se mettait à travailler. Cette fois-là, quand y avait eu ce grondement sa main s'était arrêtée d'écrire, il avait juste levé les yeux et l'avait regardé, rien.. Rien de la part de la gamine, elle continuait à jouer avec sa ficelle, assise à côté de son ficus presque cachée dans les branches basses... Heu...

"T'as faim? Tu veux un truc?"

La môme qui le regarde par en dessous, sur ses gardes, toujours un côté sur le qui vive cette gamine. Invisible, mais à l'affût, consciente de ce qui l'entourait, elle le grillait toujours quand il la regardait. Elle disait rien, parfois un sourire, parfois un hochement de tête, ou un haussement d'épaules et puis elle baissait le regard. Ouais sur le qui vive...

"..." nouveau grondement sonore.

Il s'était levé était passé derrière le bar

"Viens là" en lui montrant un des tabourets hauts, la gamine qui se lève et s'assoit devant lui, les coudes posés sur le bar le regardant juste avec interrogation.

Et il s'était mis à lui faire un sandwich, pain de mie salade tomate jambon une tranche de fromage, giclée de mayo... Le truc de base quand le frigo est plein. Lumière émerveillée dans les yeux de la môme.

La gamine avait croqué dans le sandwich, y cru même qu'elle allait pleurer.

"C'est bon.." elle était étonnée, et oui elle trouvait ça bon.

"Heu, t'as jamais mangé de sandwich?"

"Comme ça... non... c'est bon... "

"Eh dis, t'as mangé quand pour la dernière fois?"

Et là la môme qui se met à réfléchir entre deux bouchées, tout en mâchant...

" à midi t'as mangé quoi?"

La môme qui secoue la tête... "j'vais pas à la cantine..."

"Tu vas pas à la cantine?" Heu, c'était quoi ce bordel? "qui te récupère le midi?"

Et la môme qui lève les yeux,

"ça dépend... aujourd'hui y avait personne... des fois je reste juste dans l'école .. y a plein de cachettes et j'attends..."

"T'attends? T'attends quoi?"

"Bin que ça sonne... Pour pouvoir sortir et aller avec les autres jouer... On rigole bien dans la cour" Ok... Heu...

"Ce matin avant l'école... ton p'tit dej.." il avait eu une voix interne, t'es sûr que tu veux savoir ça Trafalgar? T'as pas assez compris là!

"Y avait plus de céréale... et puis y a jamais de lait pour aller avec... le lait c'est pas bon, maman elle aime pas ça, y en a jamais..."

... Depuis ce matin elle avait rien avalé...

" Et puis hier j'ai joué au flipper... alors... y avait pu de sous pour la boulangerie, c'est de ma faute..."

"T'as joué au flipper?..."

"Bin ouais..." sourire de la môme

"Y avait Gros Poisson, et Grandes Oreilles.. Calou, y avait Marco on était plein, dans un bar à jouer au flipper... et puis je me suis endormi.."

Heu endormie dans un rade?... Sur la banquette d'un rade la gamine avait commencé sa nuit? Heu...

" Et t'as mangé dans ce bar?"

"J'ai bu un orangina avec une paille rose... " dans un sourire content.

Ok, il se pinça l'arête nasale. Rien becté depuis la veille au midi, peut-être, il en était même pas sûr, si ça se trouve avant... Affamée la gamine... Elle crevait de faim, sans plainte, et sans aucune demande. Alors maintenant y posait même plus la question quand il la ramassait sur le palier et qu'elle finissait chez lui, il lui faisait à bouffer... Une fois il lui avait même fait des pâtes... Dans le regard de la môme il était un dieu... Il lui avait juste fait des pâtes, putain!

Mais ça c'était pas passé chez les voisins, les pâtes, la voisine venant gueuler

"Yaya elle crève pas faim! Arrête de la gaver! Te fais pas avoir! Je veux plus que tu lui files à bouffer!" Heu... Et puis quoi encore! La voisine continuant

"Et puis fous la dehors! Elle a pas à être chez toi!"

"ça me gêne pas... elle est sage. Plutôt que d'attendre sur le palier..." La voisine eut une sorte de moue, et elle était partie comme ça.

Il avait entendu le petit bruit, léger hésitant, elle avait toqué elle-même. Elle ne toquait jamais, même s'il était là, parce que je veux pas t'embêter Traffy. Oui, si elle arrivait après lui, il l'entendait monter, en général y avait le blang du cartable qui tombe au sol, et y avait deux choix le silence ou bien elle se mettait à chantonner doucement, parfois il l'entendait se lever faire trois pas, le silence, de nouveau trois pas et elle se remettait à chantonner. Non, elle ne toquait jamais.

C'était pas le jour, y avait Bépo, y préparaient les futures ventes, la montagne de poudre blanche sur la table basse attendant d'être pesée et mise en petit paquet.

" Traffy t'es là?..."

Il avait regardé la montagne de poudre, un petit soupir, la môme était au courant, elle savait... Mais bon...

"C'est pas le jour, pas maintenant..."

"Traffy j'ai envie de faire pipi..." avec une petite voix désolée, il avait de nouveau soupiré.

Parce que oui, il lui avait demandé pendant une séance palier, comment elle faisait quand elle avait envie ... Elle avait haussé les épaules, entre les voitures, j'aime pas... Je me retiens... Des fois c'est dur... Des fois j'y arrive pas.. Et après je me fais gronder... En secouant les épaules, avec la moue enfantine, et le regard désabusé, le regard qui te dit c'est comme ça, bah. Et il l'avait entendu murmurer pour elle, en secouant la tête... Y se rendent pas compte... Ça lui avait retourné les tripes! Dans la rue une petite fille de sept ans.. Qui pisse dans la rue... Heu... Mais c'était quoi ces gens?! Putain, c'était pas un animal!...

Et oui, il comprenait maintenant les cris qui venaient d'en face, les surnoms que sa mère lui donnait, et la scène dont il avait été le témoin en rentrant chez lui " pisseuse" craché les dents serrées avec le regard de colère, de haine... "T'es rien qu'une pisseuse dégueulasse!... Nettoie!" et la mère qui jette une serpillière à la gueule de la gamine. Et la honte, la honte dans les yeux verts, quand elle avait croisé son regard. Putain!

Alors ce jour-là, tout en faisant ses courses, les placards étaient dangereusement vides, en passant devant la droguerie il avait acheté un seau. Un pauvre seau en métal galvanisé, ça coûtait rien un seau putain! Et le lendemain en partant en cours il avait sorti le seau et l'avait laissé sur le palier. Oh malheur! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pas fait là! Rage dans le regard de son voisin le soir.

"Ton seau je veux plus le voir!"

"Mais.. heu..."

"Je veux pas d'odeur de pisse! Alors ton seau tu le ranges! Et si je le revois..." et le regard, oh putain! Ce mec serait prêt à lui démonter la tête pour ça? Heu...

"Et puis tu vas pas commencer à faire chier!"

"Heu, c'est-à-dire?..."

"Y a pas à s'inquiéter... pour Yaya y a pas à s'inquiéter! T'as compris... ça faut que tu comprennes bien! Et ton seau y gicle, ça aussi ça t'as bien compris!"

"Et puis quoi encore... Et si moi quand je rentre ça me gêne de tomber sur... " et il avait décrit la scène...

"Ouais Phil... si moi ce genre de scène ça me fait chier... Tu vas faire quoi pour moi?..."

Là le voisin l'avait regardé d'une telle manière, il en avait eu un frisson froid dans le dos, et son sourire, cette moue sur ses lèvres... Heu... Et le seau avait disparu et c'était pas de son fait. Et puis quoi encore! Il avait pensé à en racheter un autre, mais se lancer dans une guerre ouverte avec les voisins à coup de seau ne lui semblait pas une très bonne idée.

Aussi en la croisant dans l'immeuble, elle montait il descendait. Il lui avait dit quand ça arrive, quand t'as envie si je suis là, tu toques d'accord. Elle avait juste balancé un sourire cent mille volts et y avait tellement de lumière dans le vert...

"Entre..." sous le regard surpris de Bépo

Et la petite tête qui passe la porte, la blondeur des cheveux, le vert brillant du regard. Regard qui avait croisé celui de Bépo, la môme s'était raidie. Ouais Bépo en imposait, une armoire à glace, un black albinos, c'était particulier. Et puis la môme avait glissé son regard sur la table, toujours silencieuse, attendant le mot ou le geste, elle ne demandait jamais, jamais rien. Ce coup-là c'était une grande première, toquer à sa porte. Elle devait vraiment avoir envie. Il lui avait montré la porte de la salle de bain et s'était levé pour passer derrière le bar. Disparition de la môme. Bépo le regardait bizarre. Ils avaient entendu un soupir satisfait, chasse d'eau, et quand elle était sortie elle avait contourné la table basse en faisant un grand arc de cercle. Elle était plantée là, au milieu du studio. Il l'avait regardé et avait poussé l'assiette qu'il avait devant lui, la môme lui avait fait un sourire, et était allée s'asseoir à sa place sur un des hauts tabourets sans rien dire, sachant être tombée au mauvais moment. Il lui avait fait des tartines confiture framboise. Elle mangeait en silence.

Et puis elle avait levé la tête, avait fait une drôle de moue et dit de sa voix enfantine,

"Je peux aider..."

Hein?... Heu..

"Je sais faire..."

Elle était descendu du tabouret, s'était rapprochée de la table basse, et en prenant bien garde à la montagne blanche, avait pris un des morceaux de papier destinés aux emballages, et puis elle était revenue s'asseoir au bar

"Regarde..." et là les petites mains s'étaient mises à confectionner avec aisance et agilité, un petit paquet... Putain il était parfait! Le pliage nickel!

" ... c'est comme une cocotte... je sais faire, j'ai bien regardé comment c'était foutu... je connais..."

Heu... Putain...

"Non tu m'aides pas... et puis quoi encore!"

La gamine avait haussé les épaules

"Comme tu veux..."

Bépo était muet, atterré... Lui aussi fallait bien l'admettre... Devant lui y avait une gamine de sept ans experte dans le pliage des paquets de dope... Une gamine affamée... Si il commençait à faire la liste de ce que vivait cette gamine ça commençait à faire, là... Heu... Voix enfantine, il baissa les yeux pour la regarder, elle regardait l'assiette vide, son visage était de marbre, le vert vraiment las, une fatigue...

"Des fois... c'est difficile... de mentir tout le temps..."

"Mentir?" elle avait levé les yeux et le regardait une lueur de t'es un peu crétin toi quand même.

"bin ouais... les autres leur papa et leur maman y font pas ça... ça se passe pas chez les autres..."

les mômes discutaient entre eux...

"tu sais j'écoute... et non... les autres y vont pas au concert, y vont pas à des fêtes quand y a école... y z ont une maison... y peuvent inviter des copains..."

là elle avait plissé des yeux

"non quand je vais chez les copains, c'est pas... pas comme moi... je le vois bien... y a des mamans qui font des goûters et des fromages blancs avec des pommes coupées dedans..."

Clair, elle devait pas en avoir mangé souvent du fromage blanc aux fruits frais...

" Et j'ai compris que ça doit être secret, faut pas le dire... faut pas le dire que j'habite là, faut pas le dire pour la poudre, faut pas le dire pour les fêtes les bars les concerts, faut pas le dire quand je reste seule, faut pas le dire pour Sen, faut pas le dire pour le voisin, faut pas le dire pour monsieur Franky, faut pas le dire que maman elle travaille, faut pas le dire ... alors je dis rien... parce que des fois.. bin c'est fatigant de mentir... ou j'ai pas d'idées..."

Là il avait juste serré la mâchoire en se grattant la tête.

"Tu sais Traffy, c'est juste moi qui ai compris ça toute seule... t'inquiète pas je dirais rien... je sais bien qu'y faut pas dire... que ça c'est secret..." et elle avait regardé la montagne de poudre blanche, un regard vraiment blasé. "Je dirais rien. Faut pas t'inquiéter..."

Et là il s'était frotté les tempes en soupirant, sans le vouloir, par hasard, la vie en avait rajouté une couche pour cette gamine

"... Je sais bien que t'es qu'un dealer..."

Prends-toi ça dans la tronche de la part d'une gamine de sept ans. Blam!

* * *

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Bonjour everybody...**_

 _ **Voilà le cinquième... Il m'a donné du fil à retordre, je ne sais pas... autant les autres c'était facile, et j'ai déjà la suite de presque prète autan celui-là.. va comprendre...  
**_

 _ **Hellow: merci, et des éclaircies pour Yaya... peut-être, on verra bien... et oui elle est franche, et c'est que le début... et pour la suite tout est déjà là...**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui lisent, qui suivent cette histoire.  
**_

 _ **Bonne lecture,**_

 _ **Lehlla**_

* * *

Bépo avait eu une aura noire, et la gamine s'était raidie le nez dans sa tartine. Bépo aimait vraiment pas le fait qu'une gamine de sept ans connaisse le pliage, ce pliage et sorte des trucs comme ça. Et lui non plus pour tout dire, ça l'avait ébranlé à l'intérieur... Elle vivait quoi cette môme? Vraiment? C'était quoi sa vie? L'école de temps en temps, pisser dans la rue, s'endormir dans des bars, assister à des fêtes où putain même lui se sentait môme devant ce qu'y se passait.. Alors une vraie môme?... C'était quoi son regard à elle sur tout ça?... Elle mentait, et à sept ans elle était déjà fatiguée de mentir, et avait compris que le silence c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Putain!

Et puis on avait de nouveau toqué à la porte

"Yaya t'es là?"

"Oui maman.."

"Rentre tout de suite! Viens là!"

"Oui maman.."

Elle avait disparue dans un courant d'air

"Qu'est-ce tu fous toujours chez le voisin! C'est pas un bon endroit! C'est pas une bonne personne! T'as plus intérêt à y aller!"

"Mais maman..."

"Y a pas de mais! T'as compris! Y se prends pour qui!"

Pas une bonne personne, il regarda la montagne blanche en soupirant, sans doute, sans aucun doute, et pourtant lui il affamait pas les mômes.

Bépo l'avait regardé un air un peu bizarre sur le visage, un peu soucieux.

"Law cette môme... c'est..."

"La voisine..."

"C'est..."

"Ses parents c'est ma rente..." et Bépo avait secoué la tête.

"Désolé mais c'est... c'est pas une bonne idée Law.."

"Ouais je sais..."

Et la phrase qui tournait dans sa tête... T'es rien qu'un dealer.

Bon... Y devait bien admettre que c'était pas simple.

Alors après cette fois-là, après cette phrase-là, lui aussi essayait de mettre de la distance, il la nourrissait et l'hébergeait quelque heures mais c'était tout... Fallait pas qu'il s'implique plus parce que un, c'était pas sa môme. Deux c'est lui qui fournissait les parents... Alors non, franchement il avait pas de leçons à donner, même si parfois... Il aurait bien aimé. Et puis ils étaient tous les deux plus vieux que lui. Et puis des fois quand il les croisait dans le quartier, et qu'il leur parlait de la gamine, t'inquiète pas Trafalgar! Y a pas à s'inquiéter... Il était le petit étudiant, le petit provincial qui connaît rien, juste le petit dealer du palier c'était tout! Celui qui a de la bonne came, celui qui dépanne, quand t'es en rade. Et c'était vrai, donc non franchement aucun droit de porter un jugement, de donner des conseils.

Mais après cette fois-là, la clé était sous le paillasson. Il était allé dire à Phil en le croisant au Saint-Jean que ça serait bien qu'elle ait la clé, elle avait envie tu comprends j'allais pas la laisser dehors... Yaya elle perd tout... Y en a qu'une... Et de toute façon elle arrive pas à l'ouvrir... Hum.. Et il avait proposé sous le paillasson, que y pouvait la laisser, il ouvrirait la porte à la môme quand il rentrerait, si elle était là. Le voisin l'avait regardé en se frottant le front, soucieux... Mais oui la clé était apparue sous le paillasson.

La première fois qu'il l'avait surprise à galérer avec la clé, c'est vrai quelle était si grosse dans les petites mains.

"Je t'aide?"

Hochements de tête affirmatif, et la porte s'était ouverte, il l'avait poussée du bout des doigts, avec appréhension, sorte d'inquiétude de ce qu'il allait trouver derrière cette porte. Il n'était jamais rentré eux, il n'était jamais rentré chez sa petite voisine. Et là, il aurait presque préféré du bordel.

Clinique, y avait pas d'autre mots, une blancheur clinique sur les murs, le blanc de la poudre qu'il vendait, cette blancheur là. Au sol un lino bleu électrique, un lino industriel avec les pustules, un truc de l'ordre de l'increvable.

"Tu me fais visiter?"

Sourire lumineux de la gamine et elle lui avait attrapé la main sans refermer la porte, il était entré plus avant. Un grande pièce lumineuse, mais toujours ce blanc clinique toujours ce lino, un matelas deux places posé dans un coin à même le sol, le lit était fait au cordeau, un bureau vide sans chaise devant, une porte peinte du même blanc posée sur deux tréteaux, un tabouret en dessous. Cheminé en marbre noir une lampe posée dessus, et la seul tache de couleur une voiture américaine verte, un jouet ancien. La gamine avait disparue derrière une porte, il avait traversé la pièce vide, pour pousser la porte. La chambre de la môme, le même blanc au mur, et puis un lit de gamin qui trônait au milieux de la pièce, y avait même pas une lampe, même pas un abat jour à l'ampoule nue qui pendait du plafond, juste cette pièce blanche, ce lit énorme, blanc lui aussi, et rien... Ok...

Sourire de la gamine

"C'est ma chambre. C'est mon lit, j'l'ai choisi..."

"T'as pas de jouet?"

"Bin si... " et là, la môme qui ouvre une catine militaire du même bleu que le lino au pied du lit.

"Bien sûr que si..."

Et oui elle avait des jouets, des bricoles, deux trois... Sur une étagère incrustée dans le mur les seule touches de couleurs, les tranches d'album de bd... Deux trois aussi... Le minimum vital. Ouais chez la gamine c'était toujours le minimum vital, les fringues qu'elle portait, la bouffe qu'elle avalait, le peu qu'elle possédait. Le minimum.. Si proche du rien.

"T'as pas de nounours?" pas de peluche, nan même pas un ours en peluche sur le lit.

"Je l'ai perdu... maman m'a prévenu que j'en aurais plus jamais."

"Tu l'a perdu..."

"Je l'ai oublié dans le train... c'est ma faute..."

"C'était quand?"

"Y a longtemps... j'étais petite..."

"Heu... t'es toujours petite..."

"Nan.. j'ai l'âge de raison... on me dit ça.. alors je suis plus petite.."

Heu...

"Dis Traffy, c'est quoi l'âge de raison?"

"Aucune idée..."

Et puis il était sortie de la pièce, cette pièce lui filait le bourdon.

Une cuisine blanche et vide, avec un frigo vide, une bouteille de ketchup, une plaquette de beurre et quatre yaourts natures... Ok...

Pas de salle de bain, chiotte à la turc transformés en douche, avec un caillebotis, glauque et glacial. Et puis voilà... Rien...

Bruits de la gamine, bizarres, sorte de couinement étranges, il les entendait souvent ces couinements, grattement sur le sol.

Au milieu de la grande pièce sur le lino bleu une tache blanche, la gamine accroupie devant, en train de couiner, et la bestiole lui répondant.

"ça c'est Grignotine, mon cochon d'Inde.. elle voulait savoir qui t'étais..."

Un cochon d'Inde, elle parlait au cochon d'Inde et pire le cochon d'Inde lui répondait. Une bête albinos, les yeux rouges, qu'est-ce qu'elle était moche cette bête.

"Elle est contente de te rencontrer..."

Sourire de la gamine... Une gamine réduite à parler à un cochon d'Inde digne des pires films d'horreur, le rongeur assassin, un côté le rongeur du diable.

Et puis la gamine sans se soucier de lui était parti faire sa vie, en balançant son cartable au sol, et en sortant ses cahiers, et lui il était parti... Et il l'avait laissée au milieu de ce vide de ce rien, même pas de télé, pas de bibliothèque aux murs, pas de téléphone, rien... Ouais, il l'avait laissée là, au milieu du rien, sur ce tabouret trop bas pour elle, penchée sur un cahier dans ce blanc immaculé.

* * *

A suivre...


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Bonjour tout le monde...**_

 _ **voilà le sixième...**_

 _ **Merci pour qui lisent suivent cette histoire...**_

 _ **Heu un petit mot ça mange pas de pain et ça fait toujours plaisir, juste un petit retour quel qu'il soit, mais juste si vous avez envie aussi...  
**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 _ **Lehlla**_

* * *

Il la croisait parfois dans le quartier, bande de gamins au rire sonore qui passaient entre leurs jambes comme des oiseaux, bande d'oiseaux des rues... Ouais y avait tant de mômes dans la rue, dans ce quartier où tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, au moins de vue. Il la croisait souvent alors qu'il se buvait un coup au Saint-Jean le bar étape avant quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le bar ralliement pour tout le monde, on récupère les gosses à la sortie de l'école, on retrouve les potes, et direction le Saint-Jean avec la grande terrasse, les cuivres, les serveurs chiants et les olives noires. Et ça discute et ça rigole, ça s'apostrophe, les mômes jouent sur la place, y a des éclats de rires, et puis les parents les plus sérieux regardent l'heure.. Gueulantes sonores pour appeler les mômes, Phil tu veux qu'on prenne Yaya ce soir? Yaya tu veux aller chez Clara? Les gamines étaient déjà en route un sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois, il avait été le témoin d'un truc, trio de mômes sur le trottoir d'en face, la gamine avec deux copains. Et la gamine qui glousse en voyant un mec passer un peu plus loin. Voix sonore de la môme.."vous me croyez pas.." et là elle s'était mis à faire le poulet en battant des ailles, et puis elle avait lancé un poulet sonore en continuant à caqueter de plus belle... Regard sur le mec... Putain, elle avait retapissé le flic en civil en deux secs! Et elle venait de prévenir tout le monde... Parce que oui là, elle avait tapé en plein dans le mille vu sa tronche... Les deux gamins la regardaient une sorte de wah dans les yeux. Et puis ils s'étaient mis à rire tous les trois comme des bossus et il avait entendu le flic gueuler "et ça vous fait rire en plus..." rires sonores...

La pizzéria du coin, avec les gondoles qui pendent au plafond et les peinture de Vésuve aux murs. La bouteille de chianti sur la table, la reine fumante dans l'assiette, Sachi en face de lui, lui racontant la dernière loute qu'il avait attrapée. Et il avait vu le groupe rentrer et se diriger vers les tables plus loin, la gamine s'était arrêtée

"Bonjour Traffy..." en lui balançant un sourire et elle avait suivi les adultes.

"Yaya tu veux quoi?.." la môme qui regarde la carte, et qui montre une ligne à sa mère

Pizzas commandées, il avait vu le regard de la gamine changer au moment de la commande, les pizzas qui arrivent.

"Bin Yaya tu manges pas?..." et la môme regard en coin, semblant réfléchir à quoi répondre, et la mère lui gueulant dessus

"Tu fais chier, c'est toi qui voulais ça!" la môme qui la regarde en plissant les yeux, regard en coin de nouveau.

"Je peux aller voir les poissons?"

Oui dans cette pizzeria y avait un aquarium géant, tout un pan de mur le truc.

"Tu manges!"

"J'ai pas faim en fait..."

"Tu manges!"

Et il avait vu la gamine attraper un part de pizza, on aurait dit qu'elle allait pleurer, elle avalait difficilement, elle avait des hauts le cœur... Mais c'était quoi cette situation?

"Toi et tes caprices! Allez tires-toi! Merdeuse!"

La gamine sort de table, et va demander au serveur si elle peut regarder les poissons, et le serveur qui hoche la tê de la mère

"J'adore les artichauts..." avec le gloussement, là la môme avait regardé sa mère avec de la colère dans les yeux, et puis elle avait soupiré, en secouant les épaules. Heu, la mère avait commandé un truc sachant que la môme le mangerait pas, un truc pour elle finalement. Heu...

Il écoutait Sachi d'une oreille, il regardait la gamine. Les genoux sur une chaise, toute droite, toute raide. Il voyait son profil, ses lèvres bougeaient se parlant à elle-même son regard braqué dans l'aquarium. Voix à l'autre côté de salle... On se prend des desserts? La gamine avait levé la tête, Yaya tu veux quelque chose? Voix de la mère, Yaya elle a droit à rien, elle a pas mangé sa pizza, elle a pas faim! Moi je veux des profiteroles! La gamine avait détourné le regard, le fixant sur les poissons. Elle se mordait les lèvres, il la voyait déglutir. Il la voyait s'empêcher de pleurer, essayant de réguler sa respiration, les yeux grands ouverts pour empêcher les larmes de couler! Putain! Mais pourquoi y faisaient ça? Pourquoi y faisaient ça à cette petite puce? Juste une puce, une petite, toute petite puce.

Là il s'était levé, et il s'était rapproché de la puce, il l'avait attrapé par les épaules et l'avait conduit à sa table. Sachi le regardait faire avec de grands yeux surpris. Puis il avait commandé une dame blanche, et quand la coupe de glace était arrivée, le regard de la puce lui avait retourné les tripes.

"Ooh... c'est pour moi?" grands yeux surpris, ouais tellement de surprise dans le vert.

"Bin ouais... mange puce..."

Par contre c'était pas passé auprès des adultes, nan vraiment pas. Mais franchement il en avait rien à foutre.. Il voyait la puce se faire engueuler par sa mère à travers la vitrine. Y avait de la colère dans les yeux de cette femme, de la haine, de la jalousie. Et la môme rentrant la tête dans les épaules, le regard rivé au sol, et puis sa mère l'avait poussée avec rage pour qu'elle avance. Et devant lui son voisin lui gueulant

"T'as pas encore compris, Trafalgar! Arrête! Arrête! Arrête de faire ça! Arrête de t'inquiéter pour Yaya!"

"Mais en quoi c'est grave que j'offre une glace à puce?.. Franchement, tu me fais un flan pour rien là!..."

Une autre fois il l'avait rencontré dans la rue, elle parlait au petit marchand de fleurs à la sauvette du coin de la rue, elle avait un sourire, le gars lui tendait un bouquet de jonquille. Elle était super contente... Elle rêvait de quoi cette puce? Elle pensait à quoi? Elle désirait quoi? Et la phrase de ce con d'instit lui était remontée dans la tête.

Et tout en remontant vers l'immeuble il lui avait demandé exactement la même chose et dans les mêmes termes, et elle lui avait répondu dans les mêmes termes avec le sourire en prime, et puis elle avait ajouté en plissant les yeux, mais c'est pas sûr.

"Ah bon c'est pas sûr?..."

"Bin non... y a sorcière aussi..."

Bon, cette môme vivait dans l'imaginaire, l'imaginaire pour seul défense, créant son monde, pour voir un peu moins celui dans lequel elle vivait tous les jours...

"Tu sais.. les gens c'est comme dans les livres.. quand je regarde quelqu'un..."

"Oui puce quand tu regardes quelqu'un?..."

"Bin j'vois ce qu'il est..."

"Heu ce qu'il est?"

"Bin oui dedans..."

Heu... La façon de penser de la gamine, elle le perdait toujours, sa vision du monde l'ébranlait! Sa vision des gens, des choses...

Retour d'école, cartable en vrac sur le dos, elle marchait, et puis elle avait regardé un clochard et s'était arrêtée, elle était là devant cet homme, cette ruine et elle le dévisageait. Et puis elle avait haussé les épaules et avait repris son pas. Heu... Il l'avait rattrapé

"Tu viens de faire quoi puce, là?"

Il avait encore compris que le mieux c'était de lui demander directement... Puisque pour les autres fallait pas s'inquiéter..

"Bin... maman elle m'a dit que j'ai un géniteur, mais pas de papa..."

Bon...

"Et mémère elle a dit quand je lui demandais si elle savait pourquoi j'étais là..."

Bonjour la question à sept ans..

"Elle m'a dit que maman avait fait un môme avec le premier clochard venu..."

Ok... Heu.. Il s'était arrêté dans ses pas et la regardait, il était figé, raide.

"Et moi j'ai demandé un vrai dans la rue... et mémère elle a dit oui... alors maintenant quand je vois un clochard je me dis que c'est peut-être lui... et je le regarde au cas où... mais on peut jamais vraiment savoir, être sûre.."

Heu... C'est pas des trucs que tu mets dans la tête d'une petite fille ça. Avec ce qu'elle se traînait, vivait tous les jours. C'était peut-être pas la peine d'en remettre une couche. Heu... Il regardait cette petite puce avec de grands yeux... Heu...

"C'est qui cette mémère?..." et la puce lui répondant avec un sourire.

"Bin ma grand-mère..."

Ok, même chez les grands-parents elle en prenait plein la tronche...

Il avait mis un autre truc en route, Bépo avait trouvé un bon taf, physio à l'entrée d'une boite prisée, Sachi derrière le bureau d'une banque vers Opera pour les besoins de l'opération, et Le Pingouin en voyage pour le truc qu'il préparait justement, aller à la rencontre de contact avec un nouveau gars Ban un Argentin. Et puis y avait la fac, la loute qu'il s'était trouvé devenait un peu collante et lui bouffait trop de temps, et puis y avait... Y avait la puce, la petite voisine. Envie irrépressible d'aider la puce... Mais savait pas comment faire...

Il avait aussi compris pour le surnom et c'était ça aussi dégueulasse.

"Dis ça viens d'où Yaya?" séance palier c'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle lui parlait vraiment, ou alors au-dessus des tartines.

"Bin c'est mon nom.. enfin je m'appelle Yane.."

"Comme ta mère?"

"Oui.. enfin... non .. son nom c'est Mariane.. comme tata Maria la sorcière. Mais elle aime pas..."

"Elle aime pas.."

"Non Mariane elle aime pas.. alors c'est Yane... comme moi.. mais... moi c'est Yaya.. parce que je suis petite et c'est elle Yane c'est pas moi, même si en vrai c'est moi et pas elle.. je crois des fois que ça sera jamais moi..."

Hum.. Bin alors comme ça cette nana avait donné son propre surnom à sa gamine.. Putain! Niveau psycho ça se posait là. Et là la puce qui baisse les yeux

"Moi j'ai pas de prénom, je suis Yaya... et puis j'ai le nom personne.."

"Le nom de personne puce?"

"Bin oui maman elle a un autre nom de famille, et puis Phil aussi... ça fait des questions à l'école... moi mon nom je connais personne qui a le même.."

Oh... Elle portait le nom de son père.

"C'est quoi ton nom?"

"Rusé."

Hein?

"Mon nom en vrai c'est Yane Marie Rusé"

"Rusé comme les renards?"

"Oh oui.. j'aime bien les renards.."

"Ah bon?..."

"Les renards ça devient des copains... comme les dragons..."

"Ah bon?"

"Oui les renards des fois y veulent bien être apprivoisés.. tu sais comme dans le Petit Prince..."

"Tu lis le Petit Prince?"

"Oui à l'école, on va faire la pièce dans un théâtre..."

"Oh.."

"Tu crois Traffy que je rencontrerais un renard un jour?"

Humfff...

"Peut-être que c'est moi qui l'ai rencontré mon renard..."

"Ah bon?" grands yeux verts lumineux..

"T'as d'la chance" dans un sourire

Pas sûr.. Vraiment pas sûr...

C'était difficile les mômes, tu savais jamais comment y prenaient les choses, parce que oui il la voyait foncer dans le quartier sur ses patins à roulettes, nan attention sur ses rollers... La grande classe, des vrais rollers. Il avait rigolé quand elle lui avait montré des étoiles dans les yeux, et les jambes encore flageolantes, ses nouvelles merveilles. Elle les quittait pas... Des fois dans la pente de la mort il sentait juste un courant d'air, et il la voyait dévaler la pente comme une fusée, et puis y avait une sorte de flottement vers le bas ça tournait. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle allait se vautrer, et il avait envie de courir après elle pour l'aider, ou bien juste la ramasser. Mais non elle se gaufrait pas, et lui y bougeait pas. En général elle chopait le réverbère et se rétablissait en tournant. Bon, elle avait appris à gérer la pente de la mort qu'était leur rue, et sans rien se casser, pas mal...

* * *

A suivre...


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Bonjour tout le monde...**_

 _ **voilà le septième...**_

 _ **lawgazeuse : Merci pour le petit message, il m'a fait très plaisir... Pour ce qui est de One Piece. Bin c'est pas faux... Mais il vont passer parfois. **_

_**En fait je me suis torturée longtemps les méninges pour trouver qui pourrait incarner des gens comme ça... et j'ai pas trouvé. ^^  
**_

 _ **Quand je trouve, et que ça colle d'une manière ou d'une autre j'inclus, je mets...**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui lisent, qui suivent cette histoire.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 _ **Lehlla**_

* * *

Et puis une fois, un après-midi, y rentrait tard ce jour-là...

La porte de gauche était entrouverte. Qui lui avait ouvert la porte? C'était lui qui en général lui ouvrait la porte la laissant entrebâillée, et puis il rentrait chez lui sans fermer la sienne. Si t'as besoin d'un truc puce, tu vois tu traverse, ok. Je suis là. Juste si t'as pas envie d'être toute seule, tu traverses d'accord? Résultat vert brillant, sourire cent mille volts.

Qui avait bien pu ouvrir à puce? Il avait surpris une scène étrange, un gras brun essayant de rentrer chez les voisins. "J't'ai ouvert, je peux rentrer..." et la puce le bras tendu en le regardant dans les yeux "Non! Tu rentres pas! Non! Là t'as pas le droit!" et le gars qui se détourne en le voyant arriver,"Tu sais Yaya, faut que tu réalise! ça va arriver! Et tu le sais..." et qui descend l'escalier les mains dans les poches. Il s'était demandé qui était ce mec.

Y avait pas de bruit. Et il avait senti un courant d'air, la porte s'était ouverte lentement, il avait jeté un œil en passant et il s'était figé. Raide, surtout ne pas faire de bruits.. Surtout ne pas la faire sursauter... Elle allait tomber sinon...

Oh putain! Fenêtre grande ouverte, il voyait même un coin de ciel bleu, y faisait beau, et dans le carrés de la fenêtre, en pleine lumière la puce. La petite puce qui avait enjambée la rambarde et qui se penchait dans le vide, essayant d'attraper y savait pas quoi... Son esprit hurla 6eme étage Trafalgar! Faut faire un truc là! Elle va tomber! Elle va mourir! Si elle tombe elle meurt! Attention lui fait pas peur..

Et puis la puce s'était redressée d'elle même en soupirant. Et s'était repenchée dans le vide, il voyait une petite main s'accrocher à l'angle du mur. Gel à l'intérieur... Et elle s'était à nouveau redressée en ronchonnant, avait passé le garde corps et une fois les pieds au sol, dans la pièce il s'était rué sur elle, l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait serrée fort et puis il lui avait mis une tarte magistrale. La puce avait même pas pleuré. Nan, elle pleurait même pas. Lui à cet âge-là, si on lui avait mis une tarte pareille il aurait fondu en larme, sous la douleur, voir l'humiliation. Mais non pas la puce, elle le regardait avec deux grands yeux surpris.

" Bin, pourquoi tu me tapes?"

" Qu'est-ce-que tu foutais?!"

" Bin en fait... On peut pas... Enfin moi je peux pas.."

" Tu peux pas quoi?"

" Faire comme dans les films de gansters..."

" Les films de gangsters?..."

" Oui y passent toujours d'une fenêtre à l'autre.. Y sont forts.. Moi je peux pas.. Sinon je tombe.."

" Tu tombes.."

" Oui et y a les grilles en bas... Les grilles elle me font peur.. Si je tombe dessus..."

Il avait cligné des yeux, la puce continuait de sa petite voix

" Tu sais comme la fille là, que y z ont pris en photos son corps et la photos après elle était dans le journal"

Oui la fille d'une actrice célèbre s'était suicidée en sautant par la fenêtre pour finir empalée sur des grilles encontre bas. Des enculés avaient pris son corps en photos à la morgue.. C'était moche..

" Y avait des grilles aussi... Les grilles c'est pas bien... C'est dangereux les grilles... Quand tu tombes faut pas qu'y ait de grilles..."

Heu, une gamine de sept ans qui te dit ça... Heu, comment tu réponds?...

" Les gansters y sont vachement fort, hein Traffy ?..."

" T'es une gangster toi?"

" Heu.. non..."

" Alors faut plus faire ça... Tu peux faire ça que si t'es un gangster..."

" Ah bon?..."

" Ouais... Tu me promets?... Tu le refais plus jamais..."

" Promis... Juste si je deviens une ganster en vrai, je peux c'est ça?..."

Il avait hoché la tête, et la puce lui avait fait un grand sourire.

Après cette fois là, il avait chopé Phil entre quatre yeux, et lui avait décris la scène dont il avait été le témoin, il avait la rage. Ouais, une putain de rage!

Parce que ok, y avait plein truc qui lui défrisait le crâne, ok personne est parfait, ok c'était pas ses affaires, il avait même pas de conseil à donner. Mais là il était dans l'histoire, il avait été le témoin du truc. La mère était arrivée un peu après, Phil lui avait expliqué la situation, la mère de marbre lui avait demandé

" Et t'as fait quoi?"

" Bin sur le moment rien, elle est rentrée dans l'appart pendant que je me rapprochais"

" Elle est pas tombée, je vois pas ce que tu viens nous baver... Elle est rentrée d'elle même... Elle est pas bête... Y c'est rien passé quoi... Arrête de t'inquiéter.."

Putain! Elle était complètement tarée cette nana. Elle était rentrée chez elle en secouant la tête, même Phil avait regardé sa nana avec de grands yeux.

Faut dire vu l'engin, heu... Elle était jolie la mère, mais elle était complètement folle... Mais ouais, elle était super jolie... Et pourtant elle le dégoûtait, la mère. La mère qui un jour le détestait et lui en balançait plein la tronche, comme ça pour pas un rond, ou qui au contraire se montrait mignonne, aguicheuse, voulant plaire... Heu... Savait jamais comment elle allait être... Complètement tarée la mère.

Et puis il avait entendu la mère dire à puce "Tu vas arrêter Yaya! Tu vois pas que tu lui fais du mal à ce garçon?! Ça t'amuse? T'es un monstre en fait!"

Heu... Phil n'avait pas bougé, un peu atterré par le comportement de sa propre nana, puis ouvrant les mains, et le regardant dans les yeux.

" Elle a raison.. Arrête! arrête de t'inquiéter!... Y a pas à s'inquiéter pour Yaya."

Y étaient dingues! Y étaient tous dingues!...

Ouais cette fois là Phil lui avait expliqué pourquoi il était pas là, enfin pas souvent... Conducteur de train! Ce mec était conducteur de train, en apprenant la nouvelle il imagina toutes les fois où il avait pris le train en imaginant le conducteur en plein high, camé de la mort, et il avait un peu flippé.

" Donc j'ai plein de découché, et des horaires à la cons... C'est pour ça... Je pensais que ça se passait pas comme ça quand j'étais pas là..."

Et c'était vrai que quand il était là, ça se passait pas comme ça... Et il s'était mis à raconter le palier, les tartines, le fait que la puce voulait plus aller chez sa tante. Là, le voisins avait eu un regard inquiet, il aimait pas. Putain! Il était pas au courant de tout ça?!

" Putain! T'es pas au courant de ce que vis ta môme!"

" C'est pas ma môme!"

" C'est devenu ta môme quand tu as choisi sa mère!"

Le voisin avait eu un soupir en détournant le regard

" Et Yane dans ces moments-là elle est où?"

" Aucune idée... Désolé de te dire... Je sais pas ce qu'elle fait comme boulot... Mais elle est rarement là... Presque jamais..."

" Elle est peintre..."

Peintre? Vu le quartier, ouais pourquoi pas, la place des peintres et des artistes... Ouais cintrée comme elle l'était, peintre ouais... Et là le mec qui rajoute

" En bâtiment elle fait des chantiers au noir... Normalement c'est le boulot où tu peux être à la sortie des classes, vu la bande avec qui elle travaille, y aurait pas de souci... Je comprends pas..."

Et non le voisin ne comprenait vraiment pas.

" Bon je vais faire quelque chose... Et faut que tu arrêtes Trafalgar... Yaya elle risque rien... y a pas à s'inquiéter..."

Et puis un soir, il sortait. Il avait vu Phil suer pour monter une vieille télé, un vieux tromblon datant de la guerre de cent ans.

" Regarde Yaya ce que j'ai récupéré" et la porte avait claqué et il avait entendu la puce rire

" Une télé! On a une télé!... Ouais!"

Résultat rapide une télé... Bon, c'était déjà ça.

Après le coup de la télé avec la mère c'était devenue un peu tendu. Y pouvait pas encadrer cette bonne femme... Parce qu'il avait compris à travers les paroles de la puce, que c'était elle... Elle qui voulait vivre dans du vide, dans du blanc, dans le silence. Nan pas de télé, la télé ça rends bête... Et oui la voisine avait hurlé "C'est quoi cette télé de merde!"

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était retrouvé à aller la chercher à l'école, quand il pouvait. Il l'attendait au milieux des mères des père, et franchement il avait ni look, ni la gueule de l'emploi. La première fois qu'il avait fait ça, la puce avait rigolé et puis elle s'était détournée de lui pour se rapprocher d'un coin d'immeuble. Dans ce coin y avait un trav, un trav pas beau, le truc en fin de parcours. Ouais parce que bon l'emplacement de l'école pas de commentaire, là c'était le quartier qui voulait ça, ils vivaient dans un quartier entre chiens et loups, à la limite. Donc l'école à deux pas du boulevard aux boites chaudes et légères, aux sex-shops, aux cinémas porno. Et dans les rues adjacentes une fois la nuit tombée ou avant, ouais même en plein jour y avait les putes, les travs, les dealers, toutes une faune plutôt malsaine pour des gosses. Puce était revenue vers lui avec un sourire, le trav le regardait en coin

" Bin t'as fait quoi puce?"

" Hein rien... J'ai juste dis que t'étais un copain, mon voisin... Faut prévenir"

Bon...

Ensuite il lui demandait si elle avait un truc de prévu, si elle était attendue quelque part, parfois oui parfois non. Dans le premier cas il l'accompagnait si elle était seule, et dans le deuxième ils rentraient ensembles. Y passaient toujours par une des boulangeries, y avait celle qu'était bonne pour les éclairs, mais la boulangère une sorcière... comme dans le livre.

" Tu sais y a plein de sorcière, y en a même une rue Mouffetar!" Dans un sourire... " J'aimerais bien la rencontrer... je lui parlerais de ma tante, elle me donnerait des conseils..."

Ouais, les sorcières avaient la classe... Flash Gordon avait la classe, les oiseaux ailés lui avaient filer les jetons, comme dans le dessin animé là, tu connais? Hein? Pour être franc y voyait rarement de quoi la puce parlait... Elle aimait Picasso les grosses dames qui dansent sur la plage, elle aimait les concerts, la musique, elle allait au théâtre, voir des expos de photos... Les pharaons lui filait les chocottes, les histoires de malédictions, mais ça doit être beau une pyramide... Ouais, niveau culture un truc de dingue pour une si petite fille... Racontant des merveilles sur comment elle voyait les choses... Oui à ce niveau là, elle faisait des choses, des choses pas de son âge, mais des choses. Il avait rencontré les tantes, y cherchait une solution. Et il avait vite compris en voyant les cernes sous les yeux de la tante. Dans le genre gitane celle là, l'aînée, elle lui avait dit de pas s'inquiéter, ce jour là elle emmenait la puce au cinéma... Cris de la puce, on va voir quoi? Le roi et l'oiseau... Hein? Y a une histoire de bergères... Chouette!... La puce aimait aussi profondément les bergères. Et ce jour là, la tante, l'aînée qui se tourne vers lui et en lui prenant le bras doucement... Faut pas s'inquiéter... Faut pas s'inquiéter pour Yaya, ça va... Et elle avait embarqué la puce au cinéma.

La clé avait disparue, des fois il s'était demandé de quoi ils avaient peur, qu'on leur vole leur télé, ou que la puce recommence? Y savait pas... Avec eux tout était possible. Il essayait de rentrer dans leur cercle. L'école, il avait compris, y avait rien à attendre d'eux. Y cherchait une solution, les services sociaux?... Tss, c'était pas la panacée, lui avait dit un jour la maman de Clara alors qu'il prenait l'apéro au Saint-Jean après une sortie d'école... Qu'est ce que tu en sais? Et là, la petite asiate qui lui balance, je suis assistante sociale.. Nan, les services sociaux là aussi c'était mort... Et la petite nana qui lui dit: Arrête de t'inquiéter Trafalgar.. ça va aller... Y a pas à s'inquiéter... Il en avait craché dans son verre.

* * *

A suivre...


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Bonjour tout le monde**_

 _ **Voilà le huitième...**_

 _ **Une question me taraude, dois-je prévenir, dois-je m'auto spoiler? A ce niveau de l'histoire? Je ne sais pas. Un côté je me dis, si ils ont lu jusque-là (merci d'ailleurs) y se doutent bien que bon...**_

 _ **Je retombe dans mon problème récurrent, les chapitres s'étoffent. Envie d'aller trop vite, de trop en mettre, ou pas assez... Je vais essayer de faire attention.  
**_

 _ **Ce chapitre a été un peu compliqué, je suis un peu à l'arrache, le coup du post hebdomadaire je pensais pas que ça donnerait ça... Donc désolée si y a des fautes, dites le moi d'ailleurs, ça me vexera pas.**_

 _ **Merci pour ceux qui lisent, suivent cette histoire.. Merci ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 _ **Lehlla**_

* * *

Le temps passait, le printemps arrivait doucement. Mais vraiment doucement... La ville vivait sous la pluie, une pluie incessante, une pluie froide.

Mais finalement rien ne changeait, y avait juste une télé de plus, pas grand-chose quoi. Lui il était là pas si souvent, en plein exam un truc de barge, y se sentait largué, pas concentré, pas concentré du tout. Il était en train de foutre son année en l'air, la fatigue s'accumulait trop... Y bachotait pourtant comme un fou.. Sachi était étonné par le monde de la banque, et Bépo se géraient. En plus y avait le voyage du Pingouin, comme si il avait que ça à foutre. Il avait plus le temps de rien, à part bosser.

Un soir y rentrait, remontait les marches de la bouche de métro, y voulait juste dormir, becqueter un truc et dormir, se reposer et ne plus penser à rien. Y venait de pleuvoir le trottoir était brillant. Et puis il avait vu la blondeur passer à côté de lui sans rien dire. Il c'était figé une demie-seconde, puis retourné. Y avait la puce cartable sur le dos, qui descendait l'escalier, toute seule... Heu il était déjà tard, y avait la nuit qui tombait.

" Puce? Heu, tu vas où?" Là, puce avait eu une drôle de moue, elle avait réfléchi deux secondes et puis elle avait haussé les épaules.

" A brancion.. chez pépère et mémère..."

" Heu... T'es toute seule? Tu prends le métro toute seule?" il redescendait les marches, l'accompagnant dans la bouche de métro de la petite place.

" Bin oui.."

Putaain! Une petite fille de sept ans ne prend pas le métro toute seule le soir! Un fait simple, quelque soit l'heure, l'âge! Une petite fille ne prend pas le métro toute seule! Et tout en serrant la mâchoire il avait demandé.

" Et c'est loin?"

Là, la puce lui montre sur la grande carte ancienne, fallait pousser des boutons et ça éclairait les stations, ça faisait rigoler la puce et c'est vrai que c'était chouette cette carte. Mais elle essayait de noyer le poisson là. Il n'était pas d'humeur, vraiment pas.

" Puce, ouais bon c'est rigolo deux secondes! C'est où? Tu me montres, j'ai pas que ça à faire."

Là, puce avait baissé la tête, elle évitait son regard, et une grande ligne rouge s'alluma, traversant toute la ville, traversant pratiquement tout la carte.

... Ok à l'autre bout de la ligne. Au moins une demie-heure de trajet... Une petite fille comme la puce, une demie-heure dans le métro... Toute seule... Putain!

Et il avait repris le métro et accompagné la puce.

Elle avait son ticket au fond de la poche.

Y avait tonton qui allait l'attendre, et puis elle dormirait dans sa chambre. Là il avait plissé le regard " Y a plein de BD dans la chambre de tonton..."

Au début puce lui avait parlé, mais lui était resté mutique, parce que comme d'habitude ce qu'il entendait lui retournait la tête. Tu sais Traffy y a des trucs pour le métro... c'est facile... Puce l'avait regardé un long moment sans rien ajouter, un peu surprise. Sa réaction la surprenait, parce que oui, là il était en colère, très en colère. Peut-être que puce la prenait pour elle, mais il ne se sentait pas d'expliquer tout ça là, maintenant. Il regardait puce et ça le rendait dingue! Une inquiétude pour ce qui pourrait arriver à cette petite fille. Tout ça était si dangereux. Mais elle n'y était pour rien cette gamine, c'était pas de sa faute à elle. Il lui avait juste fait un sourire en coin en se calant plus confortablement. Et puce avait eu une étincelle dans le regard et elle avait dit

" Ah non! Dans le métro faut se tenir! On met pas ses pieds sur les banquettes voyons, Traffy!"

Et quand ils étaient sortis du métro, oui y avait un jeune gars qui l'attendait, plus jeune que lui le tonton. Un grand gars maigre, avachi, à la Gaston Lagaffe, mou. Le tonton l'avait regardé, et il lui avait fait un mouvement de tête, et il l'avait accompagné, y voulait voir, voir la mémère et le pépère.

" Ça arrive souvent?"

" Quoi?"

" Qu'elle prenne le métro toute seule la puce?"

" Ouais... Faut pas t'inquiéter... Je suis là à l'arrivée, ou c'est mon père... Après entre bin bon c'est vrai.. Là entre c'est à elle ... Oui c'est à elle de gérer, d'évaluer, de se rendre invisible... Ça elle sait bien faire... Elle a bien appris... Crois pas que ça me retourne pas la tête... Mais vraiment... Elle sait faire, elle sait gérer, depuis toujours... " Le tonton avait une moue un peu désabusée sur le visage, il marchait les mains dans les poches.

" Depuis toujours..." Regard sur la puce qui marchait un peu devant eux. "Comment ça depuis toujours?..."

Mais le mec avait secoué la tête en restant mutique.

" C'est pour ça qui faut pas t'inquiéter... ça va... vraiment ça va... je peux lui toucher le crâne... alors ça va... écoute mec, tu sais comment y t'appellent.. son garde du corps, son chevalier servant et ça les fait rire.. t'es en train de foutre ta vie en l'air pour ma nièce... c'est gentil mais faut pas..."

Arrivé devant un immeuble, le tonton le regarde et lui demande

" Tu veux monter? Tu veux voir, hein?... Allez viens." dans un soupir

Petit ilot d'immeubles au milieu des arbres, troisième étage, un appartement coquet normal, pour avouer il s'attendait à tout.

" Pépère!" La puce faisait un câlin à son grand-père, ouais le grand-père aimait la puce. Par contre la grand-mère vu le regard c'était pas sûr. C'était étrange cet endroit, y avait de la chaleur, mais... Y avait autre chose aussi. Il arrivait pas bien à définir quoi. La table venait d'être débarrassée y avait des miettes sur la toile cirée. Le grand-père qui demande " Dis Yane, tu as faim?" et là, la grand-mère

" Ah non! L'heure du repas est passée.. Elle mangera mieux demain. C'est pas l'hôtel ici!"

La puce qui va vers sa grand-mère, une femme petite replète, avec des joues tombantes comme celle d'un bouledogue, les cheveux courts permanentés.

" Tu pus... T'es sale comme un peigne! Va te laver!" La puce qui baisse la tête et la grand-mère qui l'attrape par le bras si fort, pour disparaitre derrière une porte. Heu... Soupir de la part du grand-père et de l'oncle.

" On fait ce qu'on peut..." voix du grand-père " Faut pas t'inquiéter... On fait ce qu'on peut... Mais ici... Non... Ici, c'est pas possible."

Heu, il était au courant cet homme de ce que vivait sa petite-fille? Il avait pourtant l'air gentil, bon, avec sa grosse barbe blanche et sa bedaine de père noël.

" Mais... " et là le tonton qui secoue la tête, genre laisse tomber, ça sert à rien...

Le tonton l'avait entrainé dans la cage d'escalier, ce qu'il entendait lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête... Nan chez les grands-parents c'était vraiment, vraiment pas possible sur la durée... Et le tonton, lucide, se rendant bien compte que bin... Tu sais alors quand elle vient et que je suis là... Bin je fais ce que je peux... Je joue, je joue à la bataille, aux sept familles je lui apprends des trucs, les échecs, je l'aide pour les devoirs... C'est ma nièce. Et te méprends pas je l'aime... Mais faut pas plus que ça... Parce que... Et puis moi aussi faut que je m'en sorte. Moi aussi faut que je me tire de là... Et dans le regard du tonton, ouais se tirer de là était une question de vie ou de mort.

Là, la porte s'était ouverte, il était debout, il serrait les poings, la puce une chemise de nuit à fleur sur le dos, les cheveux propres, elle avait été étonnée de le voir encore là... Et puis y avait son sourire et elle s'était rapprochée doucement de lui, l'avait serré dans ses bras, et lui avait fait un câlin, le premier.

" Traffy, t'es encore là?" Il avait rendu l'étreinte en murmurant

" Au cas où... ça va aller puce?"

" Bin oui... "

Et tout en redescendant vers le métro, il réfléchissait, là les options se réduisaient. La famille on oublie aussi... Il lui restait quoi comme option là?.. Mots du tonton " Pense à toi!... Tes études! Moi aussi je fais des études... Bosse plonge là-dedans, pour pas voir le reste... T'inquiètes pas... C'est dur, mais ça va passer..."

Après ça, les adultes de la bande, ils l'appelaient ouvertement chevalier servant, garde du corps, voire prétendant.

Un jour qu'il rentrait chez lui, la porte des voisins ouverte et puce qui passe sa tête qui lui envoie un sourire, et qui l'attrape par la manche. Il c'était laissé faire. Gros Poisson, les voisins et puis un autre gars brun râblé petit musclé avec un regard de taré, un peu à la masse, présentation faite le gars s'appelait Teach. C'est Gros Poisson qu'y avait balancé la vanne.

" Trafalgar c'est ton prétendant Yaya, comme Marco! Va falloir que tu choisisses!"

Gueulante de la puce, " C'est Traffy que je choisis!" ça l'avait fait sourire en coin.

" Oh vraiment Yaya? "

" Bin oui.." sourire de la puce accrochée à sa jambe, sourire lumineux et la voix enfantine qui continue

" Vous vous avez tous quelqu'un! Moi j'ai personne! C'est avec lui que j'vais me mettre à la colle..."

Heu, elle comprenait cette puce ce que ça voulait dire, un truc comme ça?... Heu...

" Puce, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? " Il était penché vers elle, puce avait levé la tête, leurs regards s'accrochant et regard très très sérieux. Non, très sérieuse la puce, sachant exactement de quoi elle parlait!... Heu...

" Bin oui... plus tard... parce que là je suis encore petite... mais plus grande oui.." Rires des adultes, lui ça, ça le faisait pas rire. Et Gros Poisson qui lui assène.

" faudra que tu sois patient Trafalgar... Mais Yaya elle est têtue! Comme une mule... et là... "

Mais, ils étaient dingues, jamais il n'avait vu puce comme ça! C'était une petite fille! Une petite fille, putain! Ils étaient sérieux ou pas, là? Ça semblait pas les choquer! Nan... Ouais, dans le regard des adultes y avait un truc, dans le regard des mecs. Un côté la puce a choisi. Si, ils étaient sérieux. Très!... Heu... Là il les avait regardé, il avait regardé puce. Elle fronçait les sourcils,

" Mais non puce, ça ça arrivera jamais!" toute petite voix

" Tu veux pas?" Elle était perdue, la voix inquiète "Pourquoi tu veux pas?"

" Tu vois Yaya, il est bête, y comprends rien..."

" Mais Traffy.." Et la puce avait baissé la tête, et pourtant elle le tenait si fort cette petite main agrippée à son jean

" Allez! Lâche-moi! C'est n'importe quoi, là!"

Et puce qui lève son regard, il était brillant de larmes contenues, et en même temps si vexé. Et la main l'avait lâché doucement. Elle était là raide devant lui, le regard au sol. Et il avait vu sa mère la prendre par la main, en lui murmurant

" Allez c'est pas grave Yaya... Il est bête, faudra que tu lui expliques... y comprends pas... "

Lui, il c'était barré, il était rentré chez lui. Il était un peu en colère pour tout dire, très en colère, et même contre lui là, parce que le ton qu'il avait eu avec puce, et elle y était pour rien... Il s'était même fait une ligne pour calmer ses mains qui tremblaient. Y étaient dingues! Et puce au milieu de ces dingues qui lui mettaient dans le crâne des trucs de tarés.

Prétendant, nan mais au secours! N'importe quoi!

Mais garde du corps ça oui, ok... ça pas de problème.

Et franchement oui, quand il la rencontrait dans le quartier, toujours le cartable sur l'épaule, il lui demandait où elle allait et il l'accompagnait jusqu'à la destination et comme ça il avait rencontré plusieurs de la bande... Y avait Requin, Requin il avait des trésors, elle avait pu en choisir un. La puce qui lui montre un gros strass bleu. Pour Requin le chemin, bin comment dire la première fois l'avait laissé dubitatif, la rue des travs, des putes... Et pourtant dans leur sillage il avait pu entendre: Yaya, c'est un bon garde du corps que tu as trouvé là. Yaya viens me voir je te ferais des accras. Y avait même un gros trav qui lui avait dit de faire attention. Il avait répondu, bien sûr que je fais attention à puce, et là le mec qui secoue la tête et qui dit nan mec, attention à toi!

Requin l'avait détesté au premier regard et c'était réciproque, Requin n'aimait pas mais alors pas du tout la puce.

Et après ça il était rentré dans le cercle. Il avait pas bien compris d'ailleurs, avant il les rencontrait au bar, sur le palier, dans le quartier. Il avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu chez eux et pour tout dire il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Ce vide lui filait le bourdon. Mais nan, faut croire qu'ils avaient pris ça très très au sérieux. Et quand il y repensait c'est vrai que puce, passait sa vie à lui expliquer des trucs.

" Tu sais Traffy... des fois t'es trop gentil... t'es un peu bête, tu... tu te rends pas compte..."

Ouais souvent la puce se foutait de lui, il lui racontait un truc qu'il avait fait, comme cette fois là où il était allé dans un bar sur le boulevard et qu'il c'était fait atomiser niveau prix. Qu'il avait failli se faire atomiser tout court quand il avait gueulé en voyant la note. Et là puce qui se fout de lui, en secouant la tête.

" Ah Traffy mais voyons, tu savais pas? Faut pas aller là! C'est pour les touristes... vraiment faut tout t'apprendre.. Tsss..."

" Mais enfin Traffy, là... comment t'es habillé... ça fait sapin... on voit bien que t'es pas d'ici... Tsss..."

" Ah bon? ça le fait pas la chemise en satin?"

" Nan ça c'est des habits de noël..."

" Mais enfin... Tu vois pas que c'est un trav?... enfin Traffy, là t'es un peu bête... j'vais faire quoi de toi?"

Ah bon? Cette belle plante c'était un mec? Cette panthère noire toute en longueur et en finesse... avec cette coupe affro, ses lèvres pulpeuses...

" Heu t'es sûre puce?"

" Bin oui voyons.. C'est évident! Vraiment Traffy des fois.. ouvre tes yeux... C'est Iwa.." Là puce c'était approché de la nana? du Trav? " Bonjour Iwa, Iwa c'est Traffy, il est pas d'ici... C'est mon voisin.."

" Je vois ça Yaya... tu lui apprends ... c'est bien..." Oh putain la voix! Et la nana? Avait levé les yeux sur lui, en battant des cils avec un petit sourire en coin.

Et il avait ouvert les yeux, et oui putain la ligne de la mâchoire, la pomme d'adam cachée par un foulard... Ok... Oui bon il avait été un peu mauvais sur ce coup-là.

" Mais Traffy... dis quand tu vas arrêter de faire des trucs stupides?... y va t'arriver des bricoles.. faut que tu apprennes... c'est du sérieux..."

" Mais Traffy... la ville ça marche pas comme ça... je m'inquiète pour toi... écoute un peu..."

Et ouais, il était en train de se faire enseigner les codes de la ville, les codes de la nuit par une gamine de sept ans bientôt huit, et ça faisait bizarre. Et il aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, parce que à chaque fois elle avait raison. Puce était devenue son professeur, une gamine de sept ans pour professeur.

" Viens Traffy on s'en va..."

" Mais t'as pas fini ton orangina.."

" Nan.. là on s'en va..."

Heu...

" Là c'est pas bon.. viens... écoute un peu..." et puce lui avait tendu sa petite main, un air très sérieux sur le visage, et elle l'avait embarqué dehors le tirant presque.

Ils étaient sorti du bar, la puce qui traverse le trottoir qui le regarde en coin petit soupir.

" Regarde.." et dans le bar où tout était normal, y eut comme une échauffourée un truc rapide, et un gars qui tombe au sol.

" Bon Traffy t'as vu... tu comprends?... quand je dis un truc... écoute. Tu vas dans des endroits des fois... tu te rends pas compte..."

Et là puce qui fronce les sourcils vraiment soucieuse.

Ok puce, ouais résultat un coup de couteau.

" Comment tu savais?"

" Oh c'est facile... l'air... juste l'air qui change... et puis il était liquide." en secouant les épaules, complètement blasée la puce.

Et la puce l'avait sorti d'une descente de flic, désamorcé une situation qui tournait vinaigre lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé dans la rue...

Et à chaque fois elle le regardait soucieuse, voire atterrée en secouant la tête.

Parfois il avait la désagréable impression que les rôles avaient changés, que les tables avaient tournées pour un instant, c'était une sensation très particulière qu'il n'aimait pas... ça ne lui plaisait pas, ça ne le faisait pas rire.. Parce que pour se rendre compte de tout ça, de voir tout ça, de ressentir tout ça... Depuis combien de temps vivait-elle comme ça, dans ce milieux-là? Et il avait enfin compris la phrase du tonton, depuis toujours.

Début de soirée, il descendait les escaliers pour aller retrouver une copine, il avait un rencart, ça faisait une éternité que ça lui était plus arrivé. Et en passant sur le palier du troisième, la porte d'un appartement ouverte, celui de la tante, il avait jeté un œil par curiosité.

Heu, la puce discutait dans l'entrée avec un type, y en avaient deux autres dans l'appart qui parlait à la mère. C'était qui?

"Oh bonjour Traffy!"

"Oh Trafalgar tu tombes bien... tu peux déposer Yaya chez ses grands-parents?"

" Vous êtes qui?" Un des gars le regardait, mais il n'eut pas le temps ni de rentrer dans l'appart ni de répondre, puce se tenait entre lui et le mec et elle répondit avec un sourire.

" C'est Traffy un voisin, il est gentil. Y va à l'école, il a plein de livres... y travaille dur..."

" Vraiment?" sourire du mec en regardant la gamine.

" Oui faut pas trop faire de bruit pour pas l'embêter dans son travail." grand sourire.

" Y habite loin tes grands-parents?"

" Oh non.. dans le quartier, d'habitude j'y vais seule.. mais là y fait nuit. Y vont s'inquiéter... je peux y aller?"

" Oui fille"

Et là puce qui lui avait pris la main et était sorti de l'appart, un des gars avait refermé la porte, il avait eu l'impression de subir un scan interne. C'étaient qui ces mecs? Il avait voulu lui demander ce qu'y se passait, elle avait juste secoué la tête en faisant chut avec son doigt et c'est seulement une fois dans la rue, qu'il avait posé sa question.

" Pourquoi tu leur a menti? C'était qui?"

" Mais Traffy..." puce avait penché la tête sur le côté, elle avait de nouveau froncé les sourcils " t'as pas compris?..."

" Hum nan... rien.."

soupir sonore de la puce

" Traffy c'étaient les stups... Enfin... La police..."

Heu.. Ok... Juste une descente de flics chez la tante. Normal... Juste normal, et la puce avec son grand regard vert au milieu de tout ça... Encore. Comme d'habitude lucide. C'étaient des flics... Les stups. Bon.

" Si tu veux tu me laisses au métro... après ça va... et puis... si tu me vois pas... faut pas t'inquiéter... j'vais chez pépère et mémère... j'vais rater l'école.. "

" Mais non, c'est bon je t'emmène.." et tant pis pour son rencard, tant pis pour sa soirée, il arriverait peut-être pas trop à la bourre.

" J'veux pas t'embêter tu sais..."

" Tu m'embêtes pas puce, c'est pas toi qui m'embête..." c'est tout le reste.

Et oui elle avait disparue deux jours. Plus de voisins, plus de puce pendant deux jours... Et son rencard ne l'avait pas attendu. Et pire, ça finalement ce soir là, il en avait rien eu à foutre.

Et malgré tous les séances palier continuaient, malgré l'engueulade entre les voisins un jour que la môme était à l'école.. elle en avait pris pour son grade... Après l'engueulade les deux adultes s'étaient remis à sortir le soir. Il entendait la porte claquer et les voix sur le palier, y avait rarement la voix de la puce avec eux maintenant.

Des fois il avait eu envie de hurler et de se taper la tête contre les murs... Des fois l'idée de prendre une hache pour défoncer cette putain porte et aller chercher la puce lui avait traversé l'esprit... Parce que oui... Maintenant il l'enfermait!

Avant la porte restait entrouverte, entrebâillée, rarement refermée... Où juste quand les adultes étaient là. Même quand ils partaient, la puce pouvait ouvrir de l'intérieur.

Une fois il avait juste toqué à la porte une fois les adultes partis

" puce c'est moi ouvre..."

puce qui ouvre chemise de nuit, "écoute puce si y a un souci, peu importe lequel, peu importe l'heure, tu viens. Je suis là, ok..."

Elle avait hoché la tête avec un sourire et elle lui avait fait un câlin en lui murmurant "Bin j'sais..." Ouais elle l'avait serrée si fort cette fois-là.

Maintenant c'était le contraire, il enfermait la puce, il l'enfermait depuis la télé la nuit, le soir... Il entendait " Bon on y va Yaya... tu fais pas de bêtises, tu vas te coucher toute seule... tu t'inquiètes pas..."

et il entendait la porte se refermer et le tour de clé, et ce tour de clé il lui nouait les entrailles... Et les voisins partaient, une fois au début il avait entendu Phil demander

" Tu crois que ça va aller?..."

" Elle a l'habitude... pense y pas... elle sait que c'est comme ça.."

Putain de conasse!...

Parce que une fois, un soir après leur départ, c'était tard, y révisait... Il avait entendu un bruit, un clac sonore et là tous les plombs avaient sauté... Heu... Il était allé sur le palier, nan même la minuterie avait sauté, tous les plombs de l'immeuble... Heu... Et il avait senti l'odeur, l'odeur de cramé... L'odeur de cramé qui venait de chez les voisins... Les voisins qui étaient pas là...

" Puce!? Puce t'es là?..." pas de réponses... Coup plus fort peut-être qu'elle dormait?... Rien à foutre juste s'assurer qu'elle allait bien...

" Puce!... réponds! T'es là... Ouvre-moi!"

" Je peux pas... j'ai pas la clé..."

Il avait glissé le long de la porte, rassuré...

" Puce ça va? t'as une voix bizarre..."

" J'ai fait une bêtise..."

" T'as fait une bêtise?..."

" Je vais me faire gronder... j'ai peur... c'est tout noir..."

" C'est rien puce... c'est noir partout..."

" C'est ma faute..." larme d'enfant, petits sanglots...

" Ta faute?..."

" J'ai coupé le fil avec des ciseaux..."

"T'as coupé le fil?.."

" De la lampe... elle était allumée... j'ai coupé sec... ça a fait des étincelles..."

Putain! La connerie, le truc dangereux..

"... Tu t'es pris le jus?..."

" Les ciseaux ont fondu... les gros oranges, pour ça aussi je vais me faire gronder..." nouveau petit sanglots

" Pourquoi t'as fait ça?..."

" Je sais pas.. pour voir ce que ça faisait..."

Les expériences de la puce... se rendant même pas compte des dangers, du danger tout cour... Il avait eu un soupir...

" Traffy... j'ai peur... j'aime pas le noir..." petits sanglots "je suis toute seule dans le noir..."

" T'inquiètes... je suis là... je bouge pas... faut pas avoir peur puce..." et il avait rêvé d'avoir une hache cette nuit-là...

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture... à la prochaine j'espère...


	9. Chapitre 9

**_Hello everybody..._**

 ** _Voilà le neuvième._**

 _ **Merci à ceux qui lisent toujours, ou suivent toujours cette sombre histoire...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Lehlla**_

* * *

" T'es tarée ma fille! T'es juste tarée!..."

Hurlements derrière la porte...

" On peut pas te laisser!... Tu vas grandir quand?! T'es juste une tarée!... Une débile, j'ai une débile... Stupide! Tu sais combien ça coûte des ciseaux comme ça! Tu détruis tout! T'aimes ça tout casser! Tout pourrir! Petite pourriture! Ah pleure pas! T'as pas intérêt! J'veux pas t'entendre!"

... Puce aurait pu mourir, puce avait eu si peur, puce était terrorisée et elle lui sortait ça!... Elle lui sortait que des trucs comme ça... Témoin de tellement de mots, de gestes, de situations qui lui retournaient la tête... Jamais de douceur, jamais de câlins, jamais de tendresse, jamais de paroles sympas... Jamais, ou bien il ne les voyait pas, mais il avait comme un doute... Un gros gros doute. Et plus ça allait, plus ça le rendait triste, ça le rendait fou! Y se rendaient pas compte, avec leurs phrases toutes faites, leur faut pas s'inquiéter, que cette petite fille avait frôlé la mort, deux fois au moins pour ce qu'il en savait. Ils ne savaient pas, ne savaient rien. Des imbéciles, des gens stupides malgré leur culture. Ah ça, cultivé oh oui, l'art, avec un grand A, mais sous ce vernis, sous leur beauté, parce que oui, c'était un joli couple ces débiles de voisins. L'apparence, la façade, faut avoir l'air lui avait dit puce... Avoir surtout l'air de deux débiles. Ouais juste deux bon gros débiles, pour ne pas se rendre compte de la petite merveille qu'ils avaient près d'eux, faut faire attention quand on a une merveille comme ça. Les merveilles des fois elles meurent, lui il le savait bien. Et eux ça, y s'en rendait même pas compte. Et ça, ça le rendait fou! Ça le rendait malheureux, dubitatif devant tant de bêtises.

Une fois il remontait la rue, il rentrait eux sortaient, y avait la puce entre eux, et il avait vu Phil lui donner des coups de pied dans les chevilles, des vrais coups de pied... Paroles de Phil entendues en les croisant

" Arrête de marcher comme une débile, marche droit!" coups de pied dans les chevilles... La puce marchait les pieds en canards, à la Charlot, ça l'avait fait trembler.

... Dur, si dur avec cette puce, tous les deux. Impression que la puce vivait que des trucs durs. Mais pas de marques. Non pas de bleus, quelques gratinés comme elle disait aux genoux, comme tous les gamins de cet âge. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi si il avait vu des bleus, si il avait vu des marques. Puce qui ne pleurait pas, ou du moins il ne l'entendait pas, et jamais avec lui, quand elle était avec lui

" Avec toi Traffy c'est bien... c'est calme..."

" Ah bon puce?.."

" Oui... ça repose..."

La puce, il ne comprenait vraiment pas cette gamine. Elle souriait, chantait, riait. Mais parfois pour un moment y avait comme un nuage dans le vert. Une sorte de flou, un truc qui s'éteint. Un truc fugace, en général dans ces moments-là, elle secouait les épaules, fermait les yeux, et puis doucement elle se mettait à fredonner juste pour elle-même. Puce lui avait dit un jour .. Tu sais les chansons c'est des histoires, faut juste voir derrière les mots. Et pour en rajouter une couche, dans le regard vert la compréhension profonde pour certaines chansons. Et pas les bonnes, selon lui. Elle comprenait trop, trop vite trop bien. Enfin des fois..

Ouais, elle chantait, elle chantait tout le temps, en bouffant les mots aussi, en les transformant. Une fois elle lui avait demandé

" Traffy la graisse comment on fait pour l'irriter?"

" Hein?!"

" Oui comme dans la chanson, la graisse irritée..."

Heu...

" Chante, là je vois pas trop..."

Et la puce s'était mise à chanter, l'histoire d'une fille aux yeux couleur menthe à l'eau

" Ses yeux noirs ont lancé de la graiiiiisse irritée sur le povre..." il avait éclaté de rire

" Pas de la graisse irritée puce... de l'agressivité..."

"... Heu..."

" Quand t'es agressif, en colère, tendu..."

" Ah... Oui.. J'me disais bien que cette histoire de graisse ça allait pas..."

Ouais elle chantait, elle chantait Piaf, Couture, Eddy Mitchell, Téléphone, Indo... Elle chantait des chansons pleines de bergères et de pâtres... Elle chantait des fois juste pour elle même... Elle chantait tout le temps, son répertoire était impressionnant. Y avait même un gars qui l'appelait Yaya-Song... Elle aimait pas... Il était dans le cercle mais c'était dur dur... Il s'inquiétait trop, c'est pas bon ça Trafalgar! Il était le pauvre petit provincial monté à la capitale dans le regard de ces gens... Et c'est vrai que quand y commençaient à parler... Heu comment dire, y avait un gros vécu là. C'étaient pas des caïds, mais... C'étaient définitivement pas des enfants de chœur. Pour eux, il avait des idées, des vues, finalement bien trop... Comment dire... Pour ces gens, bourgeoise. Heu, y se voyait pas bourgeois, et franchement il l'était pas. Il le trouvait naïf, et bien bien trop tendre... Et comme une litanie arrête de t'inquiéter pour Yaya, elle craint rien... Il en pouvait plus d'entendre ça... Ça le rendait fou!

* * *

" Tu sais pour ce que tu m'as demandé l'autre jour.. ça marche, mais faut que tu viennes maintenant.."

La mère se tenait dans l'embrasure de sa porte, pourquoi elle lui ressortait ça maintenant? Bon il était dans le cercle, mais finalement il l'évitait cette bonne femme. Le voisin aussi, c'étaient des tarés ces gens, lui c'était avec la puce qu'il discutait. Quand il entendait l'un d'eux rentrer il refermait sa porte.

Ouais il avait demandé qui était leur grossiste, mais ça remontait à une éternité. Y voulait le rencontrer, il avait bien précisé que non, il ne voulait pas se lancer la dedans, mais tu comprends des relations ça mange pas de pain...

" Ok.."

" Yaya tu viens.. on y va.."

Heu, elle emmenait la puce? Et puce était sortie de l'appart sans rien dire.

" On prend la voiture..." sourire sur le visage de la môme, il semblerait qu'elle aimait bien la voiture.

Voiture, enfin pot de yaourt, une Italienne de nain, une Autobianchi, c'était à se demander comment un truc pareil pouvait rouler. La mère conduisait avec aise une clope au bec, la gamine derrière le nez à la vitre, le périf, proche banlieue, même pas banlieue banlieue, un immeuble bas, caché derrière une station à essence. Coups secs à une porte, pénombre d'un appart, odeur de beuh dans l'air, Bob Marley qui tourne, lumière qui passe à travers les rideaux.

Il avait vu la mère pousser la gamine dans l'appart, c'était un peu glauque sans l'être vraiment. Vision de la puce au milieu de l'appart inconnu, et puis elle s'était assise dans le carré de lumière que faisait la fenêtre sur le sol. Elle s'asseyait toujours dans les carrés de lumière sur le sol.

Un mec, un grand rasta s'était rapproché de la gamine et s'était assis à côté d'elle.

" Bonjour..."

"..." regard en biais " Bonjour" c'était un murmure

" Tu aimes la musique?"

"..." mais hochement de tête avec un sourire

" Tu as bon goût... écoute.. y chante pleins de choses cet homme..."

" Ah bon, quoi?..."

" La liberté... l'oppression... la foi..."

Puce avait regardé le mec, une compréhension profonde dans le regard, et le mec s'était levé en lui posant une main sur le crâne, puce s'était dérobée.

Et dans un geste il les avait conduit à la cuisine et il l'avait entendu cracher entre ses dents "j't'avais dis de plus l'amener... je veux pas de ta gamine ici... l'a rien à foutre ici! L'emmène plus c'est compris !..."

" Elle sera sage... elle est sage..." oh oui ça pour être sage la puce elle l'était. " Tu sais bien qu'elle est toujours sage, ça a pas d'importance"

Gros gros deal de shit, le truc gros. Il avait vu un feu, une machette, y avait un relent de vraiment pas clean dans cette cuisine, l'endroit était finalement super malsain, le gars regardait la mère avec une lumière dans les yeux... Heu...

La mère était allée se faire une beauté dans la salle de bain, la puce toujours assise sur le sol écoutant la musique complètement immobile. Il la regardait à travers le rideaux en perles séparant les deux pièces accoudé au mur. Bon, puce était embarquée dans les deals des voisins, même les gros, et si y avait une couille?

" T'es son nouveau mec?"

" Hein?.. non... Je suis son voisin..."

" Ah... son voisin... Tu te la sautes?..."

" Hein.. non... Et puis quoi encore.." gros frisson de dégoût là.

" Tu sais elle vient avec la môme, on fait notre bizness, je la baise... elle crie à peine... chais même pas pourquoi je le fais, mais avec elle c'est comme ça que ça marche... et puis y a la gamine qui regarde le mur qui nous tourne le dos toujours assise à la même place, qui écoute la musique... c'est pour elle que je mets de la musique... et puis une fois que l'affaire est faite, elle récupère sa môme et s'en va..."

" Putain c'est glauque..."

" Tu trouves aussi.. C'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé de plus la ramener, mais elle écoute rien... Y a toujours la gamine dans le sillage de Yane... Je crois que je vais arrêter les frais..."

"... y vont croire que c'est de ma faute..."

" Elle raconte jamais rien cette petite fille... des fois je lui parle, et elle me regarde comme si j'étais un fantôme..."

voix de la mère... Heu nan... Là... Là il avait envie de lui hurler ferme ta gueule!

" Tu sais Yaya elle voit les fantômes... "et là le mec qui se tourne avec peur

"Quoi?!"

" Oui, Yaya voit les fantômes, elle leur parle... une fois en voyant une porte close dans le nouvel appart de ma sœur... elle s'est arrêtée longtemps... elle a regardé la porte et puis elle est venue vers nous... vous savez y a un mort derrière la porte... nous un mort Yaya? Oui un pendu, il est en colère, il est triste... c'est pas bien ici.. je veux pas rester là... Elle dit des trucs comme ça, faut pas faire attention... " et là le mec s'était mis à suer, il avait jeté un regard à la puce toujours assise sur le sol

" Tirez-vous... revenez jamais... personne... Tirez-vous!"

" Eh t'excite pas... c'est pas grave..."

" Tirez-vous!"

Heu... Barge, une barge la mère.

Sa fille voyait des fantômes, cette gamine était si seule, si perdue qu'elle en était venue à s'imaginer voir des fantômes, des pendus et à leur parler. Et la mère qui trouve ça bien, pas grave... putain! Rien que ça, ça le rendait dingue! Rien que ça, ça le rendait fou! Alors le reste!

Par contre avec le mec c'était cramé, de chez cramé... Mais finalement il en avait rien à foutre! Ce qu'il avait appris lui foutait les glandes! Lui foutait la rage! Y avait des trucs qui se faisaient pas! Il avait envie de l'étrangler! Putain, elle voyait pas à quel point c'était glauque! A quel point c'était pas normal! Nan, elle avait le sourire cette femme! Elle était partie! Dans sa tête y avait plus rien! Et la puce, la petite puce qui avait collé à nouveau le nez à la vitre de la voiture, y serrait la mâchoire, faisait craquer ses jointures. Il essayait de digérer là, de chasser l'image de sa tête. Osant même pas regarder la puce dans les yeux. Se concentrant sur la route. Il avait envie de lui emplafonner la tête dans le tableau de bord là! Il en tremblait. Voix de la mère

"ça t'embête pas Yaya hein?"

" non maman... ça passe.."

"tu vois, elle sait bien que ça a pas d'importance! Que ça, ça passe..."

Partie la mère, partie loin! Regard sur puce ... Elle avait juste haussé les épaules et n'avait rien dit en baissant le regard. Et quand ça passerait plus elle ferait quoi la puce? Hein, connasse! Quand ça passerait plus! C'est ce qu'il avait envie de lui hurler!

Une autre fois il l'avait trouvé sapée... Heu c'était quoi cette tenue?... Heu, une petite poupée devant lui, une mini hôtesse de l'air... Y manquait juste le calot sur les cheveux.. Jupette en pied-de-poule rose, petite veste, et petites chaussures. Une putain de mini hôtesse de l'air, une gamine dans une tenue ultra sexuelle... Heu...

" C'est quoi ces fringues?" sourire cent mille volts, vert intense.

" Oh c'est Potiron, elle est hôtesse de l'air elle me donne des habits pour être une fille..."

Heu, une petite fille de huit ans maintenant ne s'habille pas comme une hôtesse de l'air, c'était pourtant simple. Un fait simple fillette n'égale pas hôtesse de l'air.

" Heu Potiron c'est une nouvelle copine à ta mère?"

" Oui..."

" J'aime pas aller là-bas quand y a pas Potiron..."

Hum... creuser un peu

" Pourquoi y se passe quoi chez potiron?"

" Elle couine, et moi j'écoute la pluie... " et puis puce s'était fermée comme une huître.

Phil avait encore disparu, il ne le voyait plus depuis un moment. La mère semblait un peu à cran. Ces derniers temps elle était passée en mode jolie et aguicheuse. Elle lui avait même fait le cadeau d'un de ses ... collages? Dessins? peinture? un mélange de tout ça, particulier, un truc de tarée, assez dingue, et pas à son goût. Il avait juste demandé

"Pourquoi tu me donnes ça?"

Et franchement oui, pourquoi elle lui donnait ce truc, là maintenant? Elle lui avait pas répondu, juste battu des cils avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur, mais qui ratait... Là, toi, c'est juste jamais.

Ok... Bon la mère s'était pas calmée, loin de là... Et là, puce arrivait plus à encaisser. Là y sentait qu'elle était fatiguée. Ébranlée à l'intérieur. Les yeux étaient moins rieurs, le vert usé, ouais là pour la puce ça passait plus... Et elle emmenait toujours la puce, au moins quand il lui revendait la gamine vivait pas ça... Ouais il avait coupé le robinet, y vendait plus un gramme à ses voisins... Ça avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée finalement... Et puis c'est Phil qui payait, c'était pas elle, elle était venue le voir la bouche en cœur, aguicheuse et lui avait expliqué qu'elle elle payait de sa personne, ça suffit... Il l'avait jeté! Irkkk!... Ouais juste irkkk en voyant cette nana.. Juste ce irkkk sonore dans sa tête... Même si elle était jolie, même si tout plein de trucs, nan là plutôt crever! Jamais!

"tu sais avec moi y a Yaya..." elle lui faisait du chantage avec la puce... "tu sais Trafalgar, Yaya elle a d'autres prétendant... y a pas que toi..."

La puce chantait moins. Et quand elle chantait, ouais ces derniers temps les chansons comment dire... Bin, lui il les trouvait glauques.

Les contacts argentins s'étaient avérés extrêmement intéressant et ce qu'il avait appris très très prometteur pour ses plans futurs, à la fac c'était la merde.. Y coulait... Trop de boulot là... Et puis, y sortait beaucoup, beaucoup trop... Pouvait plus rester en face de cet appart désert, avec cette petite fille dedans la sachant seule, la sachant effrayée... Pouvait plus... La puce lui sortait trop de truc, y savait pas gérer ça...

" Dis Traffy, tu veux être docteur?"

" Ouais..."

" Alors ça fait quoi de mourir?"

Heu..

" Tu sais des fois c'est comme si je suis un fantôme qui passe juste... moi je crois qu'on passe juste alors... c'est pas grave finalement.."

" Qu'est ce qu'est pas grave puce?"

" Ce qui se passe... même toi, t'es aussi un fantôme.. tu passes..."

Heu...

" Tu crois que quand on meurt on reste là? Ou on va ailleurs?"

" Ailleurs puce?"

" Ouais où c'est mieux..."

Heu...

" Comme dans le Petit Prince juste un truc vide, et quand on meurt c'est comme si on retire un manteau... on rentre à la maison et y a plus besoin de manteau, parce que là y fait chaud.. tu crois que c'est comme ça Traffy?"

Heu.. Mais putain!

" Je sais pas puce... Pourquoi tu penses à ça?..."

Et la puce qui hausse les épaules

" J'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi... des fois je voudrais retirer mon manteau... comme le Petit Prince..."

Humpffff...

Oui puce s'était mise à lui sortir des trucs comme ça, et ça ça l'attaquait. Bépo voulait plus venir avant certaines heures pour être sûr de pas la croiser. Cette gamine c'était trop, Law tu t'impliques trop! Tu peux rien!

Ça lui bouffait le crâne cette histoire... ça faisait remonter trop de choses.. Beaucoup trop de choses.

Pas des bonnes choses...

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

 _ **Bon alors la semaine prochaine, le chapitre sera en retard, ça c'est sûr. Nan clair que non... Un déplacement impromptu pour des raisons diverses et variées... P'tet qu'il sera en avance.. allez savoir... bref c'était pour vous prévenir... A l'heure actuelle je penche pour le retard (le gros)... Déplacement impromptu suivi d'un autre dans la foulée le même jour, hop, pour d'autres raisons ... Nan c'est mort... Désolée..**_

 _ **J'espère aussi que vous tenez le coup... Pasque là...**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre de cette sombre histoire...**_

 _ **A... bin chais pas quand ^^**_

 _ **Mais pas trop longtemps quand même...**_

 _ **Lehlla**_


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Bonjour,**_

 _ **Voila le dixième... Pas si en retard que ça finalement... tant mieux... ou pas ça ça depend des points de vue...**_

 _ **Merci Traffy D. Lamy... c'est sympa...**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui lisent et suivent cette histoire...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 _ **Lehlla**_

* * *

Nan, il ne leur vendait plus un gramme à ses voisins, par contre... Sa propre consommation avait légèrement augmenté... Et ça c'était pas une bonne idée, il fallait qu'il reste lucide, qu'il garde les pieds sur terre, c'était bien le seul à le faire, alors si lui aussi se mettait à déconner qui serait là pour la puce? Bon y avait d'autre raisons, mais étrangement elles semblaient si peu importantes comparées à puce.

Il allait trouver une solution...

La puce était si fragile finalement. Oh oui il commençait à comprendre, puce était parfaitement au courant de la vie la nuit, des us et coutumes de ce monde-là, mais pour le reste, bin elle était à côté de la plaque, c'était le cas de le dire. Parce que pour elle tout ça c'était normal, c'était sa vie, c'était comme ça. Et pourtant... Non ce n'était pas normal, non ce n'était pas comme ça... Non, les petites filles de huit ans ne voient pas des pendus, non, elles ne repèrent pas les flics en civil en un battement de cils, et non, définitivement non elles ne participent pas à des deals de dopes... Et il aurait pu continuer comme ça longtemps.

Alors même si tout ça faisait remonter bien trop de choses et que ça devenait dur, difficile. Il n'abandonnerait pas la puce. Sa porte resterait ouverte pour elle. Et tant pis si ça amenait des tensions, et tant pis s'il avait d'autres choses à faire, et tant pis... Tant pis si il en pouvait déjà plus, si ses mains tremblaient, parce que sa seule envie c'était de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer fort et de la protéger... Ouais tant pis...

Puce, puce qui était si fatiguée, elle attendait les vacances avec impatience, comme lui d'ailleurs. Elles allaient arriver vites, il s'inquiétait un peu, beaucoup comme d'habitude, elle allait faire quoi? Se retrouver où? Dans quelle situation de dingue, dans quel lieu de taré? Il ne savait pas parce que puce non plus.

Puce ne lui avait pas reparlé des fantômes, il semblerait que la lecture du Petit Prince l'ait retournée, elle rêvait de rencontrer un renard, et voyager dans les planètes ça c'est chouette hein Traffy! Mais les histoires d'étoiles lui faisaient monter des larmes, des sanglots contrôlés dans sa petite poitrine d'enfant. Elle hurlait les mots les yeux ouverts et y avait les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler, et pourtant y avait de la colère dans les mots, et une putain de douleur. Il avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui faire répéter son texte un jour de palier... Vas-y prend-toi les mots de Saint Ex.. Toute la fin, il avait toujours ressenti ce passage comme un truc beau, mélancolique... Là, cette petite fille l'avait mis à l'index, avec les mots d'un autre. Et il avait ressenti toutes les émotions de la puce, toute sa détresse, toute sa colère et toute son impuissance. Et pire toute sa lassitude. Cette petite fille en pouvait plus.

Elle avait fini...

"c'est beau hein... ça me rend toujours triste... là quand je lis... je pleure toujours..."

"tu pleures puce?..."

"faut pas faire de bruit... c'est un secret..." regard vert mouillé, les larmes m'acculaient ses joues. De grosse larmes, elle essayait tellement de les contenir qu'elles en devenaient énormes quand elles tombaient s'accrochant à ses longs cils.

" pleures pas puce..."

Puce avait pris une inspiration en gonflant ses joues, et puis baissé les épaules.

"c'est pas grave... ça va passer... c'est à cause du livre..."

Oui on va dire ça, juste le livre.. Faut qu'on dise ça... Première fois qu'il voyait les larmes sur le visage de la puce... Et franchement... Putain!

La puce et ses livres... Tu sais Traffy, je sais si c'est un endroit bien ou pas si y a des livres, si y a des livres ça va... Les livres... Une fois elle s'était assise devant la petite bibliothèque et s'était mise à lire les titres la tête penchée, il voyait les sourcils de la gamine se froncer, elle comprenait rien, livres de médecine. Et puis il avait vu le bras se tendre et avec délicatesse elle en avait sorti un de la bibliothèque.. Là y savait pas lequel, il avait pas vu... Il l'entendait tourner les pages, il tartinait une tranche de pain d'une épaisse couche de pâte à tartiner au chocolat, un nouveau truc...

La puce avait eu un oh, elle avait refermé le livre et était allée dans l'appart d'en face, la porte restait ouverte quand il était là, elle et lui.

Il avait jeté un regard sur le livre "écorchés"

Retour de la puce elle tenait contre elle un énorme livre noir, un truc aussi grand que son torse.

"c'est quoi ça?"

"c'est mon trésor..."

Pourquoi elle lui montrait son trésor maintenant, après avoir feuilleté un livre rempli d'écorchés?... Heu...

Puce lui avait tendu le livre... Couverture noire... Little Nemo in Slumberland... Et un putain de dragon sur la couverture, mais pas un dragon sympa, un dragon en colère, un magnifique dragon en colère.

Une BD à l'ancienne, le truc fin de siècle, juste magnifique.. Puce qui lui montre des cases...

"lui c'est Nemo... et à chaque page c'est un nouveau rêve... ou un cauchemar des fois... comme ton livre"

"des cauchemars?.."

Puce qui hoche la tête et qui tourne des pages, " lit"... Et ouais ultra cauchemardesque, le môme qui bouffe trop de glace alors y se met à se transformer en glace, mis devant le poêle à charbon pour le réchauffer, il se met à fondre, à la fin y a plus que la tête du petit garçon sur la chaise qui hurle au secours, réveillez-moi! Tout le reste c'est de la flotte, dernière case un môme qui tombe d'un lit... Ok... Regard sur puce...

"Nemo y cherche sa princesse..." pages tournées rapidement et oui une sacrée princesse, " mais le roi de Slumberland, y veut pas... alors y lui fait des aventures, et des bâtons dans les roues... mais Nemo il a des copains qui l'aident.."

Humpff...

"et il y arrive?..."

"je te le prête si tu veux..."

"tu me prête ton trésor..." regard vert un peu inquiet...

Il s'était remis à tourner les pages immenses, dessins en noir et blanc, oui c'était beau ce livre.. Et puis à une page de la peinture, coloriage des dessins à la gouache, c'en avait gondolé la page... Soupir de la puce, le vert était un peu triste.

"maman, elle avait envie de peindre..."

"et elle a pris ton trésor pour faire ça?..."

"elle fait ce qu'elle a envie.."

"oui je veux bien que tu me le prêtes... je ferais attention"

Et sourire cent mille volts.

Oui puce aimait les livres, c'est comme des amis et puis j'aime bien les histoires Traffy, même si c'est pour de faux. Là il avait demandé pour de faux puce? Et cette petite fille qui lève les yeux sur lui, ses grands yeux verts, si lumineux, si surpris devant sa question

"Bin oui Traffy, des fois je comprends pas bien, en vrai ça se finit jamais comme ça." puce avait baissé la tête semblant réfléchir et elle l'avait achevé quand il l'entendit murmurer "... Même si on aimerait bien..."

Heu... Là il avait juste serré la mâchoire en la regardant, et quand elle avait levé le regard sur lui, y avait tant dans le vert, tant et tant de chose, il lisait tant dans les yeux verts. Il connaissait ce regard. Il l'avait déjà vu et il lui tordait les tripes, il lui donnait envie de vomir. La lumière vacillante, la compréhension, la lucidité de la situation, l'acceptation, la lassitude et l'attente de la fin qu'on sait inéluctable, la fin comme une libération, pour que enfin tout ça s'arrête. Il avait eu envie de hurler devant ce regard, mais il s'était retenu, et puce était rentrée chez elle et lui il s'était fait une ligne, une grosse.

La puce le visage collé à une vitrine, le libraire de la rue, le nez collé à la vitre et la lumière d'envie dans les yeux de la puce

"qu'est-ce que tu regardes?"

"…"

Puce avait détourné les yeux de la vitrine, elle semblait hésiter. Il s'était accroupi pour se mettre à sa hauteur et regarder la vitrine

"oh... un livre de sorcière..." livre de gamin, le grand livre pratique de la sorcière en onze leçons... Il avait eu un sourire.

"..."

Mais sourire resplendissant de la puce, et puis elle se détourna de la vitrine comme ça, un dernier regard vers le livre, elle avait haussé les épaules et sans un mot, elle avait repris son chemin, le cartable de travers, en traînant les pieds. Elle marchait en regardant le sol, essayant de contrôler son pas, ses pieds. Il avait eu envie de pleurer, de se ruer sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras... Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Il avait lu Little Nemo, monde de rêve allant oui jusqu'à l'effrayant... Un bouquin génial, magnifique... Un monde fort, à la symbolique forte... Il avait frappé à la porte des voisins pour le rendre à la puce.

"je suis venu rendre son livre.." regard de la mère surpris

"oh Yaya t'a prêté Little Nemo?"

"ouais..."

"Yaya tu as prêté Little Nemo à Trafalgar?" sidéré la mère... "mais little Nemo... c'est"

"puce je suis venu te ramener ton trésor... t'as raison c'est bien... merci de me l'avoir prêté..." et puis une fois le livre rendu, la mère lui avait claqué la porte au nez et il avait pu entendre

"pourquoi tu lui as prêté ton livre? Je t'ai dit que c'est rien qu'une merde ce mec! Tu lui prêtes plus rien! En plus y s'en fout de ça! Il est bête! C'est du vent Yaya ce mec... Tu comprends il est juste plein de vent! Y peut rien pour toi! Y te veux! Tu le détruis! Faut que tu arrêtes Yaya! C'est mal ce que tu fais!"

Mais quelle connasse, et il avait serré les poings.

Et pourtant lire pour elle était un cauchemar, il s'en était rendu compte un jour, alors qu'elle squattait chez lui et s'était mise à faire ses devoirs, silencieuse. Et puis il l'avait vu s'énerver, et se remettre à lire. Puce avait froncé les sourcils et refermé son livre d'exercices.

"Un souci puce?" Petit soupir

"ça veut rien dire.. c'est encore un exercice pour vérifier que t'es pas un mouton.. pour te faire des pièges... ça veut rien dire... ça arrive, elle aime bien faire ça la maîtresse..."

Heu...

"tu me montres?" exo de français de base... et là puce qui lui montre avec son petit doigt

"ce mot y veut rien dire.. et celui là non plus."

Dyslexie profonde. Les lettres elles dansent, Traffy.. Et la puce l'achevant ce jour-là un sourire sur les lèvres

"j'suis dyslexique, mais c'est rien que des conneries ces trucs-là... on en crève pas, maman elle dit ça... c'est pas important.. "

Bon... Mais alors comment elle faisait pour lire, apprendre? L'effort devait être colossal et il avait compris un jour de poésie à apprendre... Puce avait regardé le texte et puis elle s'était levée et s'était rapprochée de lui "Traffy tu peux me lire?" et il avait lu une histoire de grenouilles et de canards. Là puce avait fermé les yeux "lit encore" et il avait relu. Et puce, c'est bon je connais ma poésie... Vraiment? Dis pour voir. Et elle avait récité la poésie parfaitement. Ok elle marchait à l'oreille, elle écoutait et retenait comme ça, parce que de toute façon les lettres elles dansent. Et donc ça l'avait pas surpris mais puce retenait tout... une facilité à apprendre, à retenir les mots... Un côté tout ce que tu dis pourra être retenu contre toi... Elle oubliait rien... Et même temps, pour certain truc une vraie passoire, et il connaissait aussi... Pour le futur une vraie passoire.

"dis Traffy, tu viendras au théâtre?"

"au théâtre?"

"bin oui, le Petit Prince"

Heu...

"tu sais c'est dans un vrai théâtre avec des moulures au plafond, c'est beau..."

"je sais pas si je pourrais, c'est quand?"

Là, puce avait ouvert de grands yeux, il la voyait chercher dans sa tête, elle cherchait et plus elle cherchait plus elle fronçait les sourcils. Puce s'était mise à marmonner.

" me souviens pas.. je suis vraiment bête.. c'est pas grave Traffy... je redemanderais demain à la maitresse."

Et la fois suivante, puce lui avait carrément donné un billet, pour en effet un vrai théâtre.

" y a tout d'écrit dessus... tu sais... c'est juste si t'as envie... c'est pas grave."

"j'te promets rien puce, d'accord. Si je peux, pourquoi pas, ok."

vert brillant intense

"tu sais je préfère que tu promettes pas. Les promesses ça sert à rien, personne les tiens jamais. "

Paf prends-toi ça dans la gueule, ok.

Une fête, il avait été embraqué par les voisins, il avait suivi, y voulait voir. C'était une fête noyau dur de la bande... Le côté baptême du feu, il s'en rendait bien compte mais... Heu comment dire... Oui plein de monde dans un petit appart, des trucs à bouffer, de la musique, la puce qui danse, et qui rigole... Phil la faisait tournoyer sur les rocks qui s'enchaînaient. Les filles ne s'occupaient pas de la puce, mais les mecs oui, les tontons comme elle les appelait

"t'as mangé Yaya?"

"Yaya tu danses?"

"alors Yaya tu me racontes quoi?"

Et puis la puce avait disparue... Longtemps... Un mec lui avait montré la porte de la salle de bain d'un coup de menton... Hum...

Il avait poussé la porte, assise sur le meuble de l'évier y avait puce, y avait Gros Poisson qui se sniffait une ligne

"Yaya t'as été rat..."

La puce avait levé les yeux au ciel... Et ouais devant puce un miroir avec des lignes bien nettes, Gros Poisson qui se tourne vers lui

"c'est Yaya qui a fait..."

Hein? regard sur la puce, elle avait un sourire... Il remercia mais non merci... Heu, il allait pas sniffer sous le regard de la puce, sous le regard vert d'une gamine de huit ans... Heu.. Il se cala contre le mur les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux baissés, il ne supportait pas son image dans le grand miroir de cette salle de bain. Il ne pouvait pas se voir là, y voulait pas se voir, alors y regardait qu'elle, elle cette petite puce. Une nana venait de rentrer et de s'enfiler la petite ligne. Le miroir était maintenant vide. Et là Gros Poisson avait ouvert un petit paquet, petite montagne sur la glace et là, puce qui prend une carte à jouer...

"dis Gros Poisson je compte Calou?"

Et puce s'était mise à tracer les lignes, gestes experts, cassant les derniers cristaux, se mettant à tracer les lignes dans la poudre blanche sous le regard du mec. Et il avait détourné le regard et en faisant ce geste il avait croisé son reflet dans le miroir, cette image de lui-même contre ce mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et il avait eu envie de vomir devant sa lâcheté.

"c'est bien Yaya, t'es équitable..."

"oh c'est Yaya qui fait?..."

"allez sauves-toi..." et Gros Poisson avait fait descendre la puce du meuble.

Et le mec qui se tourne vers lui et qui se met à parler

"Yaya elle sait très bien où elle est... elle a compris tous les codes... elle est drôle... c'est pour ça que... on est des Robin des bois pour Yaya... les flics c'est le shérif... elle m'a expliqué ça une fois... après une rouste, ouais ce jour-là c'était bien tombé.. elle avait ouvert un paquet, elle avait mis la poudre sur un miroir, elle avait même fait les lignes... j'ai cru que Phil quand il a vu ça en rentrant il allait la tuer! et puis Yaya qu'explique entre deux sanglots.. ouais là y était allé fort.. bin je veux servir... c'est pour vous, c'est votre trésor votre secret... y a des cachettes qui faut pas qu'on trouve, comme dans Robin des bois... et y a les hommes du shérif qui vous embête et comme dans Robin des bois y a des fêtes... alors tu vois petit provincial... je serais toi... je ferais attention, elle sait faire, elle sait gérer... elle fait partie de la bande... comme dans Robin des bois..."

Et là le gars avait eu un sourire en coin et un regard qui en disait long... Et il était sorti de cette putain de salle de bain raide... Dans le salon y avait puce qui dansait en souriant et les Stone qui hurlaient " Dance little sister!" et là là... Là comment dire... Il avait juste senti la main de Bep qui le regardait presque effrayé..

"viens Law, faut se tirer de là... viens Trafalgar..." et il s'était fait embarquer par son pote...

Quand il y repensait y se demandait comment il avait pas pété un plomb cette fois-là?... Comment il était resté stoïque contre le mur de cette salle de bain, à regarder cette petite fille tracer des lignes blanches sur un miroir, concentrée sur sa tache. Tache qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Une gamine n'avait pas à savoir ça... En plus ça les faisait rigoler... C'est Yaya qui fait.. Miroir qui passe de mains en main... Yaya t'assure!... Yaya elle est généreuse... Yaya t'abuse!... Et les rires en sniffant la ligne que la puce leur avait fait... Ça lui avait noué les tripes, ça l'avait mis en colère... Il n'avait plus été invité d'ailleurs, sa sortie avait dû être mal prise.. Y voulait pas voir ça.. Là... A chaque fois, quand il se disait qu'y pouvait plus, paf y découvrait un autre truc... Et paf! Un truc de taré!... Paf un truc où il se trouvait face à la situation, impuissant face à la situation... Et cette impuissance était en train de le rendre fou, de le bouffer de l'intérieur, y connaissait bien... Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer, de s'enliser... de couler.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu, d'être allé jusque là...**

 **A bientôt...**

 _ **Lehlla**_


	11. Chapitre 11

**_Bonjour à tous..._**

 ** _ça vous laisse de marbre cette histoire..._**

 ** _Voila le onzième..._**

 ** _Merci à ceux qui lisent, suivent toujours cette sombre histoire..._**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

 ** _Lehlla_**

* * *

La puce avec son sourire aux lèvres et son regard parfois si déjà usé... Et pourtant tant lumière dans le vert... La puce qui lui racontait les films qu'elle avait vu, elle allait beaucoup au cinéma... Enfin les voisins allaient au cinéma et ils l'embarquaient, peu importe le film. Elle avait eu droit au film d'horreur avec des soldats dans une forteresse noire qui se font dézinguer par ... Là, terreur dans les yeux de la puce, elle avait fermé la bouche deux ou trois fois, comme un poisson hors de l'eau .. Au film allemand sous-titré, celui-là, c'était l'histoire d'une petite fille abandonnée par sa mère et laissée aux bons soins d'un inconnu au milieu d'un aéroport.. sympa.. voix de puce

"J'ai rien compris.. juste que c'était pas grave... que fallait pas s'inquiéter... "

Nan puce, elle aimait les films de ganster, les films de cow-boy pas trop, mais les pirates ça c'est la classe.. Les pirates dans le regard de puce... Y sauvent toujours la fille et y sont beaux, y ont des sabres, des belles plumes à leurs chapeaux et des bateaux... Y sont libres... Les mousquetaires y ont tout pareil, mais y a pas les bateaux... J'aime bien la mer... La mer ça peut t'engloutir...

Et là... Là aussi il avait eu envie de pleurer, à la fin, il avait toujours envie de pleurer devant cette puce, cette petite puce qui balançait des trucs comme ça.. C'était juste lui, ou bien y avait que lui qui les entendait? Ses appels au secours à cette petite fille?... Y savait pas... Ça le détruisait...

Les voisins se calmaient pas, les fêtes s'enchaînaient avec le beau temps. Et y avait la puce au milieu de tout ça, au milieu de tout comme toujours... Le mec qui l'appelait Yaya-Song revenait des States, et il la regardait d'une manière qu'il aimait pas... Et il l'embrassait pour lui dire bonjour d'une manière qui franchement lui donnait envie de le transformer en pulpe. Ouais il avait été témoin d'un truc qui franchement lui avait retourné la tête. Ce mec, ce monstre blond si grand par rapport à puce, l'attrapant par le poignet pour la poser sur ses genoux et lui demandant

" Quelle sorte de bonjour aujourd'hui Yaya?"

et puce sur les genoux de ce gars réfléchissant, impression qu'elle soupesait ses options.

"Esquimau..."

"Esquimau... t'es pas drôle... mais d'accord..."

Puce et ce mec qui se frotte le bout du nez en silence.

"Tu vois Yaya, c'est pas drôle, je veux un autre bonjour..."

Puce qui ouvre en grand les yeux

"Papillon alors..."

"Papillon Yaya? Ok papillon, toi d'abord..."

Et puce qui se penche sur le visage du gars et qui doucement frôle du bout de ses cils les joues du mec.

"Tu me chatouilles Yaya, à moi."

Et l'immense main de cet homme qui attrape le visage de puce pour la maintenir et qui se met lentement à frôler du bout des cils les courbes du visage de cette petite fille en la maintenant fermement contre lui. Il prenait son temps, remontant le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire, passant sur ses joues ses pommettes, son pouce lui écrasait les lèvres. Il avait eu un regard sur les adultes autours de lui, rien... Rien de la part de la mère, de Gros Poisson, de Phil, rien... C'était si malsain, et le sourire sur le visage de cet homme, le sourire qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres lui aussi était si malsain. Puce avait fermé les yeux, se laissant faire.

"Tu sais Yaya, t'es grande maintenant pour ça..."

Et là le mec qui écrase ses lèvres sur la bouche de puce

"Hey!... on avait dit papillon, pas à la Russe... tu triches..." et puce qui s'essuie les lèvres du revers de la main

Le mec était amusé par la réaction de puce, un sourire en coin, il tenait toujours son visage entre ses mains.

"Comme je te disais Yaya, t'es grande maintenant, on fera comme ça maintenant..."

A la russe, sur la bouche! Ce mec embrassait sa puce sur la bouche pour lui dire bonjour! Ça choquait personne qu'un mec adulte embrasse une petite fille de huit ans sur la bouche! Normal... C'est leur truc entre eux Trafalgar, c'est comme ça depuis toujours, c'est normal... Faut pas t'inquiéter, c'est pur... Normal? Pur?... Heu, non... Non, c'était pas normal et ça n'avait définitivement rien de pur, putain!

"Lui je l'aime pas..."

"Pourquoi puce?"

"C'est un tigre... moi je suis un lapin. Les lapins ils aiment pas les tigres... les tigres ça dévorent toujours les lapins..."

Hum, il avait plissé les yeux

"De quoi tu me parles puce?"

"Bin mon signe viet c'est lapin... lui c'est tigre... et toi? C'est quoi tu sais?"

"Heu non... je sais pas puce.."

"C'est avec ton année de naissance.. pour savoir..."

"Ok.." et il avait hoché la tête. Il avait regardé il était tigre aussi, il lui avait pas dit.

Il avait recroisé le gars blond sur le palier, là il l'avait attrapé et cloué au mur, son bras contre sa gorge. Et avec des mots très très simples, il avait expliqué que plus jamais t'entends! Plus jamais tu fais ça à puce! Tu touches puce! T'embrasses puce! PLUS JAMAIS! Le gars avait juste eu un sourire malsain et amusé, et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille. Et tu vas faire quoi? Hein? On sait qu'elle est à toi, mais tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, parce que même si elle t'a choisi, y en a qui sont peut-être pas au courant. T'attends quoi? Là, puce était sorti de l'appart et l'avait regardé avec deux grands yeux étonnés.

"Bin Traffy qu'est-ce-que tu fais?" et le gars blond de répondre

"Il protège ses intérêts Yaya... ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.."

"Mais c'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète enfin... Toi t'es grand... Toi j'm'en fiche.."

Rire du gars blond, savait pas son nom, un truc plein de f que puce arrivait pas à prononcer. Le rire léger avait continué et puis il l'avait entendu dire amusé.

"Oh Yaya t'es si dure avec moi..."

Et puce qui passe son regard de lui au mec et qui hausse les épaules en soupirant pour finir par rentrer chez elle. Dans un mouvement fluide le gars s'était défait de sa prise

"Vas falloir te calmer Law! Ou agir! Mais ça tu sais pas bien faire, hein? Agir!" et le mec était rentré dans l'appart des voisins en roulant du cul.

Agir? Agir mais dans quel sens du terme? Agir? Il pouvait faire quoi? Agir?... Agir comment? Sûrement pas comme le sous-entendait ce mec, ça ça lui foutait la gerbe! Et puis quoi encore!

Il était passé à la librairie de la rue et avait acheté le livre, il lui avait même dédicacé avec deux petit mots, mais si sincères et si justes...

Quand il lui avait donné il avait juste dit

"J'chuis un peu en retard..." Oui son anniversaire était passé depuis un moment déjà, il ne lui avait rien offert.

Parce que oui il avait enfin compris. Il avait compris la folie de cette femme, sa jalousie maladive pour des riens, puce ne devait rien avoir si elle n'avait pas eu d'abord. Puce ne pouvait recevoir que les miettes que lui donnait sa mère, alors fallait se garder des occasions, des prétextes sous le coude. Il se montrait même charmant, charmeur avec cette tarée de voisine, pour que puce s'en prenne le moins possible dans la tronche. Pour qu'on lui interdise pas de passer sa porte, un air de prendre les choses assez nonchalamment. Il s'était même entendu dire, nan tu comprends au début ça m'a un peu surpris, faut s'habituer. Alors que ça le bouffait de l'intérieur, ça le détruisait de l'intérieur, ça lui tordait les tripes.

Et il avait ajouté "C'est pour plus tard... Choisis plutôt cette option puce... et puis c'est pour que t'oublies jamais..." et il lui avait tendu le livre de sorcière.

Elle serrait le livre contre son torse, un peu surprise. Le sourire était si lumineux et pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à monter au vert. Et c'était normal, vu ce qu'elle se prenait dans la tronche depuis y voulait même pas savoir quand, et personne le voyait.

Puce avait ouvert le livre et lu le mot qu'il y avait écrit, penchée la tête et s'était rapprochée de lui, il s'était accroupi pour être à sa hauteur.

Murmure contre son oreille

"Traffy c'est quoi ce mot, j'arrive pas à lire..."

Et tout doucement il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille rien que pour elle, comme un secret

"Je t'aime... faut pas que tu l'oublies... jamais... Je t'aime..."

Et il avait baissé les yeux sur la petite fille qui avait refermé le livre et le tenait si fort contre elle. Dans un mouvement rapide il s'était relevé, décollé de puce et s'était dirigé vers la porte. Là il s'était retourné pour la regarder, et la lumière dans son regard, et le sourire sur ses lèvres, elle était toute entourée de lumière, de soleil là. Puce ne décrochait pas son regard du sien, comme figée, surprise de la déclaration qu'il venait de lui faire. Parce que oui, il l'aimait cette petite fille et cette déclaration la rendait si heureuse là. Il avait eu un sourire en coin, et alors qu'il avait qu'une seule envie celle de la serrer fort dans ses bras, il était sorti de l'appart.

Il ne voyait plus puce, il ne la croisait plus, ne l'entendait plus, il ne pouvait pas aller la chercher à l'école, exams.. Y se demandait pourquoi il les passait d'ailleurs, dans sa tête y avait les mots de puce qui tournaient, ses appels au secours, sa lumière qui vacillait, qui était en train de s'éteindre sous ses yeux et lui qui ne faisait rien, pourquoi ne faisait-il rien? Que pouvait-il faire de plus?

Le temps était au beau, le théâtre arrivait à grands pas et après ce serait les vacances, lui il avait fini depuis un moment, mais il traînait dans le coin. Il attendait la pièce et après bin ..

Un après-midi en croisant sa voisine sur le palier, il lui avait juste demandé

"Au fait pour les vacances vous faites quoi? Si tu sais pas quoi en foutre, je peux l'emmener à la campagne, je rentre chez mon père, c'est grand."

Là la voisine avait été étonnée et lui avait répondu

"Nan, c'est bon... on a déjà prévu des trucs... chez Clara à la mer, et puis après on verra..." et ça l'avait rassuré, mais en même temps...

"Bon Yane tu sais que t'as un plan B, au cas ou... Parce que faut penser à toi, t'as l'air fatiguée..."

Et sans c'en rendre compte il s'était mis à faire l'article de sa région, un côté agence de voyages, mais pas trop non plus, ça aussi il avait compris. Glissant des mots négatifs ça et là, fallait pas que puce s'amuse trop non plus, ou que ça soit trop bien.

Et dans sa tête, si tu me la laisses, si elle vient avec moi plus jamais elle me quitte. Je la ramène jamais. Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement un jour l'attraper et fuir, l'emmener loin de tout ça avec lui? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire ça? Il ne savait pas lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait? L'irréparable? Le encore pire? Heu, c'était déjà pas mal là? Non? Alors pourquoi? Il était peut-être finalement plein de vent, comme la voisine l'avait dit à puce.

La pièce avait été un succès, bien sûr qu'il était allé la voir. Il n'aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde, il avait même amené Bep et Sach. Bon, ils avaient été un peu surpris par le spectacle, c'était juste une pièce de môme. Mais ils avaient donné le meilleur d'eux-même. La fin l'avait figé dans son fauteuil.

Y avait puce seule sur la scène habillée d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon de toile au milieu d'un spot de lumière douce, et elle s'était mise à parler, d'une voix un peu blasée, d'une voix lasse, dubitative, en contenant ses émotions, émotions qu'il entendait monter crescendo dans la voix de la petite fille. Puce avait braqué son regard sur la salle, un regard droit, un regard accusateur. Elle s'était mise à crier, presque hurler.

"Regardez le ciel, demandez-vous le mouton oui ou non, a-t-il mangé la fleur? Et vous verrez comme tout change. Et aucune grande personne ne comprendra que ça a tellement d'importance."

Et à la fin le regard qui s'éteint, avec la petite moue, posture de défaite les épaules basses et le fondu au noir. L'obscurité engloutissant puce, juste l'obscurité sur la scène. Y avait eu un silence, un long silence. Et tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Il avait voulu aller la féliciter, c'était pas rien ce qu'il venait de faire là cette bande de mômes devant eux. C'était grand, c'était beau, ça lui avait retourné les tripes. Les phrases lui avaient retournés la tête."Tu es responsable de ce que tu apprivoises." Foutu renard! Foutu Saint-Ex! Les mômes sont si sincères, ils avaient tout donné, allant au bout d'eux-même, tout. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Puce était là au milieu de cette bande, parce que eux aussi étaient venus, presque tous. Il la voyait essayant de leur parler, de raconter, de partager avec eux ce moment qui avait sûrement été intense pour elle. Mais non, les adultes discutaient entre eux, la repoussant même, il avait pu entendre, c'est bon Yaya, ça va, tais-toi! C'est fini!

Et il s'était rapproché du groupe, c'est Gros Poisson qui l'avait intercepté

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là?"

"Puce m'a invitée."

Et puce sur un petit nuage, encore dans l'adrénaline, le stress, qui s'approche de lui avec un sourire resplendissant

"Oh tu es venu"

"Bin oui... T'as assuré"

Il s'était accroupi pour se mettre à sa hauteur, et lui avait ouvert ses bras pour lui faire un câlin, pour la féliciter, pour lui dire qu'il était fier d'elle, qu'elle avait été belle, merveilleuse, qu'elle avait rien oublié, juste lui dire bravo puce. Et là y avait eu le bras de Phil qui attrape l'épaule de puce et la voix froide.

"Reste là Yaya, t'éloignes pas, on s'en va..."

Et le regard de Phil, un truc froid, qui lui avait amené un frisson dans le dos, et lui avait fait froncer les sourcils. Puce avait baissé le regard, le vert si lumineux s'était assombri, le sourire s'était fané et en soupirant elle s'était arrêtée dans ses pas, restant à une distance plus que respectable et elle avait murmuré la tête basse en évitant son regard.

"Merci d'être venu..." et elle s'était faite embarquer par les adultes, puce lui avait lancé un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, il crut y voir des larmes contenues, il crut comme d'habitude y voir un appel au secours. Un truc qui se casse, un truc qui se fend... Et ça lui avait noué les tripes.

Et après ça puce avait disparu, partie en vacances.

Il était redescendu chez lui. Et l'inquiétude lui tordait les tripes, rien que le fait de l'avoir laissé, avec eux, avec ces fous! Cora avait été effrayé quand il l'avait vu descendre du train.

"Cette ville elle est en train de te briser fils..."

"C'est pas la ville papa..."

"C'est quoi alors fils?..."

"C'est une puce..."

"Je t'avais dit fils, les filles de la capitale..."

Et là il s'était mis à parler, à tout déballer à son père... Tout... Tout... Et son père l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait serré fort.

Et après, ils avaient réfléchi, que faire? Quoi faire? Comment faire?

Personne faisait rien ni l'école ni même l'assistante sociale témoin de la vie de puce, la famille c'était cuit.

Et lui? Lui y pouvait faire quoi?

L'enlever et fuir? Une vie de fuite, avec puce? Même si c'était tentant, cette petite fille n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus, cette petite fille avait besoin de calme, de stabilité, de sécurité, de paix. Et une vie de fuite n'arrangerait pas les choses, parce qu'ils viendraient, ils viendraient la rechercher, il en était certain. Un jour ils seraient là, ils lui arracheraient puce. Ou alors y feraient rien... Ou alors il se préparait pour ce cas éventuel, devenir plus fort, plus important. Quelqu'un qui fasse peur, suffisamment pour que personne ne vienne l'emmerder et lui prendre puce. Mais ça, ça demandait du temps. Et du temps il était pas sûr qu'il en avait tant que ça... Non vraiment pas. Et il en avait tellement perdu.

Fuir à l'étranger? Partir loin, partir ailleurs, tout abandonner? Pour puce?

L'adopter? Ça, ça lui faisait pas peur, mais jamais cette femme ne lâcherait puce, jamais! Elle était à elle, elle avait tous les droits sur cette petite fille. C'était bien là le problème.

Épouser la mère pour adopter puce dans la foulée, et après bin rien à foutre de la mère, il aurait les droits sur puce, personne pourrait rien dire.

Cette idée était encore la moins pire. Là Cora l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux surpris

"Law t'irais jusque-là?"

"Ouais..."

Ouais il allait faire ça.

" Law cette petite fille... c'est pas Lamy..."

"Ouais je sais... Lamy elle était condamnée papa, on pouvait rien faire... Elle on pouvait pas la sauver..."

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

 **Voilà ... Tadam... Le plan de Trafalgar va-t-il marcher?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre...**

 **Merci d'avoir lu...**

 _ **Lehlla**_


	12. Chapitre 12

_**Bonjour everybody...**_

 _ **voilà le douzième... La suite du plan...  
**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui lisent suivent toujours cette histoire, vous devez être maso...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 _ **Lehlla**_

* * *

Chose inconcevable vu l'année qu'il venait de passer, il avait réussi ses exams. Le truc juste incroyable, la chance de cocu, le cul bordé de nouilles, un truc de cet ordre-là. Savait pas comment il avait fait, vraiment pas. Il allait pas cracher dans la soupe. Cora lui avait dit: "Law les jours avancent mais ne se ressemblent pas toujours." Il lui avait conseillé de voir si l'été n'avait pas été bénéfique. Si les choses changeaient avant de foncer dans le tas, et de faire n'importe quoi!

Bon, il avait pris un peu de recul durant son séjour chez son père, ils avaient beaucoup parlé, de tas de choses. Cora quoi qu'il fasse le soutiendrait, il était même prêt à l'aider pour s'occuper de puce, parce que Law tu fais médecine quand même, tu te vois gérer une môme en plus de tes études? Parce que niveau boulot ça va être de pire en pire tu sais. Ouais y savait et pourtant ça lui faisait pas peur, il était peut-être dingue. Il avait même appelé l'avocat familial, pour être sûr de la solidité du truc, et mettre toutes les cartes de son côté. Glad avait été surpris de sa demande et avait voulu en savoir plus. Mais il avait noyé le poisson, puce lui avait bien appris.

Glad lui avait promis de s'occuper des dossiers, de la paperasse et de tout monter en bonne et due forme. Glad aimait les choses carrées.

Il avait reçu des cartes postales de puce, plusieurs de la montagne, des images kitchs à faire peur de sommets enneigés avec des ramoneurs et des marmottes. Pourquoi des ramoneurs? Et puis la montagne, ça l'avait surpris il croyait qu'elle allait à la mer. Écriture chaotique, fautes à faire saigner les yeux, histoire de jardins, de fraises, de chats et de pique-niques. Petits dessins de toutes les couleurs soleils, fleurs, papillons avec la flèche et la légende j'en ai vu un comme ça, et à la fin toujours un gros cœur rouge.

Donc il était remonté sur la capitale avec un objectif, épouser sa voisine, mais pour ça faudrait qu'elle le veuille, et pour qu'elle le veuille faudrait qu'elle tombe amoureuse, et cette partie-là du plan, ne l'enchantait vraiment pas. Ça c'était vraiment être un enculé et le pire des enfoirés. Parce que lui, il ne l'aimait pas, la désirait pas mais alors pas du tout, même si elle était très jolie. Il avait juste envie de la tarter! Donc une fois marié, les papiers signés faudrait que ça change, et sinon bin bye bye sayonara. C'était la seule partie du plan qu'il ne contrôlait pas, et si ça arrivait ça ferait du mal à puce, parce que tous les mômes aiment leur maman, même si c'est une bêtise.

Alors il avait repris ses habitudes, il avait croisé puce sur le palier. Elle avait gueulé un t'es rentré ouais! en lui sautant dessus. Il en avait lâché son sac pour la rattraper dans ses bras et avait failli se vautrer. Et puis elle lui avait un bisou sonore sur la joue, s'accrochant à son cou et lui il l'avait serrée fort contre lui. Elle était en forme, elle avait pris des joues et des couleurs, elle allait au square retrouver des copains. Mais bon Traffy c'est pas pressé... Y avait eu le t'as reçu mes cartes?

"ouais puce, je les ai reçu. Ça m'a fait plaisir... Faudra que tu m'expliques les ramoneurs..." Elle avait rigolé, sourire sur le visage de puce, lumière dans les yeux.

Chez les voisins c'était tranquille. Phil au poste pour ce qu'il en était témoin, voulait louer l'appart. Avec la mère il avait aussi changé d'attitude, il se montrait charmeur, charmant, gentil, voulait lui faire baisser sa garde. Quand il les croisait mère et fille, il ne s'occupait pas de puce, il s'occupait de la tarée de voisine. Enfin ça c'était dans la journée quand il les croisait, la nuit c'était la porte qui claque, et puce dans l'appart toute seule, ça ça changeait pas.

Il avait même proposé de la garder la nuit, un soir où il les avait croisés sur le palier, alors qu'ils sortaient sans puce... Comme ça vous êtes plus tranquilles, c'est qu'elle peut en faire des conneries. Mais non, y avait eu le, elle va dormir où? Genre la mère modèle qui s'inquiète, qu'en avait quelque chose à taper. Là il avait juste dit, faut que je bosse comme un malade mental, puce dort sur le canap, je peux même lui ouvrir, pendant que moi je travaille. Vous la récupérez quand vous rentrez. Mais non, la mère avait pas voulu en disant que c'était pas sain. Là il avait juste eu envie de l'emplâtrer et de lui balancer dans les dents: et participer à des deals de dope et voir sa mère se faire baiser, c'est sain peut-être? Mais il ne l'avait pas dit, parce que ça aiderait pas son plan.

Y avait toujours les moments tartines, et d'autres, puce rentrant chez lui sans crier gare. Elle l'avait surpris un matin au lit, une nana entre ses draps, une transfuge australienne, un TP qui avait fini bin voilà. Il était un peu en manque faut dire. Puce s'était assise au bord du lit et il l'avait vu détailler son corps. Oui elle l'avait regardé ouvertement son regard glissant sur son torse pour arriver jusqu'au drap. Elle avait jeté un regard à la nana qui se levait le cul à l'air, et là aussi puce avait détaillé le corps devant elle, et puis elle avait eu une moue en coin un peu méprisante. Puce avait de nouveau baissé le regard, réfléchissant à un truc. Et la nana avec son accent assez mignon fallait bien l'avouer, il l'avait surnommée Koala.

"A bientôt alors... tu peux venir quand tu veux..."

Elle avait relevé la tête et plissé les yeux, un regard en coin et dans le regard de la puce une fois posé sur Koala, y avait un truc, un toi je t'aime pas, ou un rira bien qui rira le dernier. Et puis y avait eu un sourire qui était monté au coin de sa bouche.

Et puce avec ce regard si particulier, ce sourire si... pas... pas à sa place

"Oh ça je sais..." puis braquant son regard vert dans celui de la petite australienne "... mais c'est pas sûr..."

"Pas sûr?"

"Bin le à bientôt..." avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Ah bon pourquoi?"

Et puce balayant du regard la femme à moitié à poil devant elle, avec une moue dédaigneuse.

"Elles restent jamais... aucune... et c'est pas comme si... en plus y en a eu des plus jolies... " dans un grand sourire.

Et paf!

Bon elle avait pas tort, mais... Avait-il rendu puce jalouse? Intérieurement ça l'avait fait rigoler, elle était terrible quand même. Il avait senti l'énervement de la petite australienne, elle se rhabillait à vitesse grand v d'ailleurs, elle semblait en colère. Heu... Et le regard de puce devant la réaction, le sourire content, le truc un peu fourbe, par en dessous, surement un truc de femme entre elle... Heu puce n'était pas une femme, c'était une petite fille, petite fille qui avait des réactions et un comportement de nana adulte là. Un côté marche pas sur mes plates-bandes, là. Heu... C'était peut-être pas si drôle que ça finalement.

Et puis en lançant un dernier regard, avec un petit soupir elle était rentré chez elle. Et la petite Koala lui était rentrée dedans, c'est qui cette gamine? C'est quoi son problème? Et les mots anglais se mélangeant, elle était si en colère. Elle était partie en claquant la porte, il avait rien compris, et il en avait rien eu à foutre non plus.

Il observait comme lui avait conseillé Cora, mais nan rien de neuf, de mieux, de ce qu'il pouvait en voir. Puce chantait de moins en moins, semblait tendue, en constante réflexion. Le vert plus terne de nouveau. Mais non, la mère était méfiante, Phil assez présent, ça aidait pas. En plus la mère savait qu'il voulait lui prendre puce, ça avait peut-être pas été une bonne idée de lui balancer ça dans la gueule, mais ce jour-là il en pouvait plus.

Un jour, c'était un moment tartines. Lui derrière le bar, elle sur son tabouret. Ce jour-là c'était pain beurre et miel, elle lui en avait ramené un pot de la montagne, il était excellent. Puce lui avait posé une question.

"Dis.. tu seras là cet hiver? Ou tu vas partir comme l'autre fois? Tu sais Traffy?"

"Nan je sais pas encore puce. Pourquoi?"

"Bin pour prévoir..."

"Prévoir quoi puce?"

"Des trucs..."

"Quels genres de trucs?"

Là puce avait évité son regard et s'était mise à regarder par la fenêtre.

"Puce? Quels genres de trucs?..."

"Bin tu sais, les points de chute..."

"Les points de chute? C'est à dire?"

"Bin oui, pour après l'école, les vacances... tout ça..."

"Bin y a ta tante, si je suis pas là."

"Hein... non... pas là... non... tata c'est juste quand y pas le choix..."

Pas le choix? Heu...

"Pourquoi tu veux plus aller chez ta tante? Explique-moi tu veux bien?.."

Puce l'avait regardé, elle avait plissé les lèvres, elle réfléchissait, sous-pesant ses options.

"Bin parce que... je sais.. et j'ai pas envie... de ça..."

"Heu... de ça quoi?"

"Bin à cette heure-là, tata elle est pas rentrée, y a que Sen..."

Sen le mec de la tante rouquine, celui qui lui avait ouvert la porte cette fois-là, un clandestin, qui lui aussi doit rester secret pasque sinon ça ferait tout plein d'embêtement pour tout le monde. La tante attendait un môme de lui d'ailleurs, il avait pas perdu de temps le clandestin... Personnellement y trouvait que c'était pas une bonne idée.

"Tu l'aimes pas Sen?"

"Pas vraiment... y se colle a moi, pour regarder la télé, y me couche sur le canapé, et y met la couette pour qu'on soit au chaud.." il avait suspendu son geste, HEIN?! ... Puce qui continue imperturbable

"Comme une cabane, et il se frotte... y me parle... y me touche... y m'apprends... y m'embrasse... j'aime pas quand y m'embrasse..." QUOI?!...

"Alors si j'y vais c'est comme si je suis d'accord... et je sais bien ce qu'y va se passer.. y retire son pantalon... il est dur... mais moi... même si ça fait chaud, moi je suis encore petite... et même si je sais que ça va bien arriver un jour, j'évite le plus possible... mais des fois y fait trop froid ou Clara elle peut pas, et puis Olivier il a trombone, ou la couturière elle est fermée, alors des fois même si je sais... c'est ça ou le froid... c'est comme ça... c'est pour ça que je demande... faut prévoir... mais pour l'instant ça va... t'es là et sinon y pleut juste... j'aime bien la pluie, ça fait des claquettes comme dans le film de Fred Astair"

Pas une fois elle ne l'avait regardé dans les yeux, juste ce regard vide posé sur la fenêtre. Puce avait même eu une esquisse de sourire quand elle lui avait parlé de la pluie, ouais un petit fantôme de sourire. Il avait envie de hurler! PUTAIN NON! NON NON NON!

Il était tremblant de rage, y s'était allumé une clope ouais ses mains tremblaient. Regard sur puce, parfaitement au courant de ce qu'elle vivait, lucide. Il avait entendu des pas dans l'escalier, le voisin rentrait

"Phil faut que je te parle! Maintenant!"

Regard étonné du voisin devant son ton.

"Puce tu restes là, d'accord" hochement de tête elle mâchouillait une tartine de miel, elle aimait le miel...

Et il avait raconté avec les mots de puce, il fut surpris Phil plissa les yeux, il avait pris ça très très au sérieux.

"Je peux utiliser ton téléphone?"

"Ouais"

Ils étaient retourné à son appart, puce avait pas bougé, elle regardait par la fenêtre immobile. Phil avait eu un regard sur puce

"Yaya tu veux bien rentrer à la maison" et la puce avait disparu dans un courant d'air et puis il avait pris le téléphone en s'asseyant dans canapé.

"Gros Poisson, tu rameutes... y à quelqu'un à virer... ouais ... à rayer là... ouais... fait passer le mot... Sen on le raye... rappliquez-vous!"

A peine une heure plus tard on avait toqué à sa porte, Gros Poisson, son frangin, et un autre gars, il le connaissait pas bien celui-là Teach vu juste une ou deux fois, et le regard de celui-là, celui-là c'était un tueur... Et ils étaient tous descendus au troisième sans un mot, y avait eu des coups à la porte, et là Sen qui ouvre la porte la gueule enfarinée

"Vous me reveill..."

et la voix de Phil tranchante comme une lame,

"Toi! Tu te tires! Maintenant! Tout de suite! T'as intérêt à courir vite!"

Une porte s'était ouverte, tête de voisin apeurée, regard en biais de la part de Phil et il avait continué

"Tu frappes la frangine et tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça! Tu te tires!"

Teach expliquait un truc au voisin, et le voisin qui hoche la tête, genre je suis au courant.

Là il avait senti un truc sur sa jambe il baissa les yeux, y avait la puce qui s'accrochait à lui le bras passé autour de sa cuisse. Elle les avait suivis, elle avait levé les yeux sur lui

"Je savais pas qu'y tapait tata... oh..."

Et puis elle avait baissé les yeux, avait lâché sa jambe et fait un pas en avant, très droite, le visage toujours baissé vers le sol, se mettant entre eux et Sen. Elle était là devant eux, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle était entourée d'un halo de lumière dorée, un truc chaud et la lumière hurlait, hurlait juste une chose, regardez-moi! Je suis là! Moi aussi je suis là! Et lentement cette petite fille avait levé les yeux sur eux, passant sur chacun d'eux, le regard était doux, si triste, si... Ouais dans les yeux de puce la lumière qui vacille sous la réalisation, un côté même ça ça vaut pas, ça vaut rien... Je vaux rien, même ça c'est pas grave, pas important, je n'existe pas. Oui destruction en bonne et due forme, là à l'intérieur de puce. Il s'était entendu murmurer viens-là et il avait tendu le bras, et pour la première foi, elle l'avait évité les yeux rivés au sol, la tête penchée et était remontée vers le sixième, sans même leur jeter un regard en se mordant les lèvres...

Et il avait eu envie de hurler, de la suivre, de lui expliquer, c'est pour toi! Juste pour toi! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit? Pourquoi? Nan, il était là le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, tenant la rampe, ses jointures en blanchissaient. Il voyait juste son petit dos, les cheveux blonds, les épaules basses, elle avait monté les marches quatre à quatre... fuite en bonne et du forme aussi... Nan, il l'avait regardé et était resté là avec ces mecs comme un piquet. Sen se tirait un sac de sport sur l'épaule en gueulant un peu.

Réunion dans son appart, il les trouvait bien coulants. Et puis il avait compris, nan écoute tu fais suffisamment de bruit pour rameuter les voisins, pour qu'y ai des témoins, et tu laisses partir, tu montres que tu laisses partir, que tu rentres chez toi, que tu vas consoler... mais.. Phil jouait nonchalamment avec un couteau un papillon, il le faisait voler entre ses doigts... Consoler? Puce était dans l'appart d'à côté avec sa mère, et il avait comme un doute... Consoler? Elle allait bien la consoler, les mamans font ça... Pour un truc comme ça, elle allait bien consoler sa fille... Sonnerie de téléphone...

Phil qui décroche

"Ouais... on arrive."

Et les trois mecs s'étaient levés comme un seul homme, Phil l'avait regardé longuement, y avait eu un tss, et ils l'avaient laissé planté là, il avait pas suivi. Savait pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs. Lui il entendait plus rien... Lui y se souvenait... Y faisait trop froid... L'hiver dernier pendant que lui skiait avec son père, sa puce... sa petite puce... et tout ce temps... Images immondes dansant dans sa tête, se créant dans sa tête, prenant forme. Il allait vomir. Vision du vert qui s'éteint... Envie de hurler, de fondre en larmes... Putain! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu?! Des mois que ça durait... Putain! Et il avait vomi.

Bon Sen avait fini dans une poubelle, à ce qu'y paraissait c'était vraiment moche, et ça c'est Bépo qui lui avait raconté...

Et puis après ça Phil avait de nouveau disparu... Ça lui arrivait de disparaitre. Ce coup-là y comprenait pourquoi.

Et puis il avait entendu... Il avait entendu... Consoler... Nan, pas consoler... Nan..

"Pourquoi t'a pas fermé ta gueule! Fallait te taire! Tu crois quoi! T'es juste une égoïste! Tu penses qu'à toi! C'est comme ça Yaya! C'est pas grave! T'as pas encore compris! C'est de ta faute! Tout ça c'est de ta faute!" et la colère, la haine dans la voix "T'es stupide! Tu le sais pourtant! On a pas rien sans rien! La vie c'est comme ça! T'es vraiment débile! Tu vas apprendre quand?! Et tata?! T'y as pensé! Hein? Et le bébé de tata! Et moi t'y a pensé! Il est parti, c'est de ta faute! Nan, rien, qu'à ta gueule! Je veux plus te voir! Tire-toi dans ta chambre!"

Consoler... Nan, pas consoler...

Et la mère lui disant les dents serrées quelques jours après en la croisant sur le palier

"Tu sais Yaya c'est pas une sainte!"

Il avait été incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit! Il l'avait juste regardé avec de grands yeux surpris.

... Pas un sainte? Heu..

"Tu veux me la prendre!"

"..."

"Tu veux la sauver!"

"..."

"Y a rien à sauver!... "

Là il avait attrapé le visage de la voisine entre ses mains, et il l'avait regardé longtemps en silence, il était si en colère... Y pouvait plus... Cette histoire c'était le truc de trop, ou alors les mots de cette folle c'était le truc de trop. Même devant un truc comme ça, l'absence de tendresse, l'absence de douceur, l'absence de soutien, de compassion, de juste un peu d'humanité. Tout ça, c'était le truc de trop... Comment ne pas culpabiliser? Même lui culpabilisait! Il se sentait minable, de pas avoir vu, de pas avoir compris plus vite. Nan, aucune culpabilité dans le regard de cette femme. Aucune, juste de la haine, de la colère, et même là de la jalousie. Cette petite fille, sa petite fille de huit ans avait été abusée sexuellement pendant des mois et tout ce que cette femme trouvait à dire, c'est que c'était pas une sainte? Que y avait rien à sauver. Ça c'était clair, bientôt y aurait plus rien à sauver chez cette petite fille. Juste une petite coquille vide, détruite et sa propre mère en avait rien à foutre.

Et c'est entre ses dents qu'il lui avait murmuré

"Bien sûr, tu crois quoi?... bien sûr que je la sauverais..."

Il avait entendu des pas dans l'escalier, quelqu'un montait...

"Tu me la prendras jamais!... elle est à moi!..."

Et là il avait vu la blondeur de puce. Elle avait levé la tète, et dans le regard de la puce y avait un truc qu'elle comprenait pas... Et il se rendit compte de la position de leur corps, lui et sa mère... Ça pouvait donner quoi de l'extérieur? Puce avait froncé les sourcils.

Il avait fait un pas en arrière et était rentré chez lui en claquant la porte. Et il s'était fait une ligne pour se calmer, une grosse... Y s'en faisait de plus en plus souvent des lignes pour se calmer ses derniers temps... De nouveau.

Pour dissoudre les images, faire taire les hurlements qui montaient dans sa poitrine, faire taire la culpabilité, la honte de soi, calmer la gerbe, faire taire les larmes.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

 _ **Et paf!**_

 _ **Bon je vous avait prévenu que c'était pas une histoire drôle...  
**_

 _ **Vraiment pas drôle... Merci d'avoir lu jusque là...**_

 _ **à la prochaine j'espère.**_

 _ **Lehlla**_


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Bonjour tout le monde...**_

 _ **Je vous avais prévenue que c'était glauque.**_

 _ **Toujours pas de retour... Bon... Un côté cette histoire ne vaut pas un retour, c'est assez étrange.**_

 _ **Voilà le treizième pour ceux qui lisent toujours, d'ailleurs merci. Ouais merci à ceux qui lisent, suivent ce truc glauque... Même si vous êtes muets.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 _ **Lehlla**_

* * *

"ARRÊTE DE TE CROIRE MEILLEURS QUE NOUS!"

"mais enfin Mariane!"

"mon nom c'est Yane!"

"nan ton nom c'est Mariane... c'est ta fille qui s'appelle Yane... En plus c'est..."

"ferme là! T'es rien qu'un pauve mec! Retourne dans ta campagne! Bouseux! Espèce de bourge! Petit merdeux!"

Tout ça pour une mousse au chocolat... Puce avait même pas eu le temps d'en manger d'ailleurs... Toujours pas de Phil dans les parages, la mère était un peu à cran, comme l'année d'avant quand Phil avait déjà disparu. Et ça aurait dû l'aider, ça lui laissait du champ. Mais il y arrivait pas, les réactions de sa voisine étaient trop imprévisibles.

"elle t'a eu! Comme tous les autres! Tu t'es fait avoir! C'est son jeu! Elle aime ça! Oh regardez moi, je suis rien qu'une pov petite malheureuse, en tortillant du cul! Elle est pas malheureuse!"

"Heu..."

"elle est avec moi! Elle a pas à être malheureuse! Elle a de la chance de m'avoir!"

"Heu.. Mariane, c'est pas grave, c'est rien... tu te rends compte là... une mousse au chocolat... tu vas finir par me faire fuir..."

Il essayait de calmer le truc, de l'amener ailleurs, vers autre chose, il avait déjà les phrases de toutes prêtes dans sa tête. Mais non, la voisine qui se met à se tenir la tête en hurlant, hystérique

"mon nom c'est Yane... "et elle s'était remis à l'insulter comme une merde. C'est à ce moment-là que puce avait monté l'escalier, sa mère l'avait attrapée par les cheveux et lui avait craché au visage

"te voila petite pourriture..." puce avait dégluti

"t'a encore traîner ton cul où?"

"y avait musique à l'école."

"ah ouais... rentre on en parlera plus tard!" claquement de porte " Tu lui as fait quoi à Trafalgar pour qu'y soit comme ça? Tu écartes les cuisses? C'est ça hein? Comme pour Sen! Salope!"

Et il avait entendu la gifle sonore...

Cette fois-là double dose...

Interdiction sous peine de coups de venir le voir... interdiction totale! Il l'avait croisée sur le palier, et avait ouvert sa porte, puce avait hoché la tête en évitant son regard.

"j'ai plus le droit..."

Si obéissante en plus... Avec ce qu'elle se prenait dans la face de la part de cette femme, encore obéissante, les mômes sont dingues.

Alors il s'était assis à côté d'elle, comme avant. Elle l'avait regardé surprise.

"j'veux pas t'attirer des embêtements tu sais Traffy..."

"arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi.. je peux m'asseoir là si j'ai envie... Le palier est à tout le monde tu sais puce. T'y peux rien si je veux m'asseoir là alors que t'es dehors..."

Elle avait rigolé en murmurant

"c'est vrai Traffy... j'avais pas pensé à ça..."

Et les séances palier avaient repris, avec en plus le côté secret, rentrant chez lui quand il entendait quelqu'un monter. Ils parlaient de choses douces, drôles. Y voulait pas savoir plus, là il avait eu sa dose à ce niveau-là. Pas la peine d'en rajouter, même si il se doutait qu'il ne voyait qu'une partie de l'iceberg. Il la ferait parler mais plus tard, avec quelqu'un pour l'aider, l'aiguiller. Quand elle serait en sécurité avec lui. Quand il pourrait la prendre dans ses bras dans un endroit paisible et chaud pour la consoler, pas sur un palier de sixième étage humide et froid. La tante voulait plus voir puce. Elle avait toujours pas vu le bébé, son cousin. C'était de sa faute avait dit puce en secouant les épaules, ça la rendait triste. Bande de dégénérés!

Avec la voisine bin, il était à la ramasse, c'était dur. Il avait du mal. Pourquoi se donnait-il ce mal? De nouveau cette question, pourquoi ne la prenait-il pas sous son bras et se tirait loin avec puce? Pourquoi il arrivait pas à faire ça? Savait pas, ça aussi ça le rendait dingue, y se trouvait minable, pathétique, lâche et ça c'était pas bon. Des fois y se faisait juste une ligne en prévision de ce qu'il allait se prendre dans la tête, pour que ça soit juste un peu moins dur. Les cauchemars étaient revenus en masse, le visage de Lamy et de puce se chevauchant pour aller toujours vers la même destination inéluctable. Vers la mort. Il allait pas super super bien..

Ouais il avait plongé la tête la première... Y faisait n'importe quoi... La fac n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, Bépo le sermonnait, sa deuxième année était importante et lui il la foutait en l'air, incapable de rentrer chez lui sans être entamé, bien entamé... Mais là y pouvait définitivement plus... Parce que non... Juste impuissant... Il avait tourné le problème dans tous les sens... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus?... Pour l'instant rien... Et fallait juste encaisser, encaisser l'inquiétude, encaisser la peur de l'irréparable, la peur du définitif.

Nan, il allait vraiment pas bien... Et il avait l'impression que puce non plus allait pas super super bien. Les couleurs avaient disparu de ses joues, des cernes sous les yeux. Elle ne chantait plus, du tout, jamais, même pour elle-même et le vert si pale, si terne, qui se ternissait de jour en jour.

Mais là...

Là, elle était sur le palier à attendre et il avait tout de suite remarqué le truc. Les cheveux de puce, tout un pan de la blondeur manquait. Elle avait plus de cheveux d'un côté de la tête, on pouvait presque voir le crâne. Heu...

"bin, y c'est passé quoi?"

Puce qui lève le regard

"oh... maman m'a brûlé les cheveux" et puis rien...

"quoi?"

"maman m'a brûlé les cheveux... c'est pas grave... ça repousse..."

Il serait la mâchoire il allait se péter les dents, la puce comme toujours factuelle, maman m'a brûlé les cheveux, c'est pas grave ça repousse... Maman était fatiguée elle m'a pas réveillée pour l'école... Calou a perdu son bébé c'est normal, la poudre et les bébé ça marche pas, elle a été bête... Clara elle avait des bleues, son papa était énervé il a pris la ceinture.. C'est ça ou le froid... Toujours factuelle dans ce qu'elle vivait, une absence d'émotions, résiliente... Avec le c'est comme ça qui suivait, ou le c'est pas grave ... Voire et quand puce lui disait ça, ça lui retournait la tête le: ça a pas d'importance... Et le vert qui s'éteint un peu plus.

Heu si c'était grave, personne fait ça! Une maman ne crame pas les cheveux de sa fille! Personne fait ça! Juste les tarées! ... Et dans le vert des yeux de puce pas de tristesse, pas de douleur, pas de haine... Juste de la lassitude... La lumière qui baisse encore d'un cran, le sourire qui devient inexistant.. Maman m'a brûlé les cheveux, ça va repousser... Putain! De salope! Cette femme, cette nana, cette putain de voisine! Une putain de salope!

Avec ce que puce avait subi, subissait... Subissait depuis tant de temps, elle sa mère, la personne qui aurait dû être la première à la protéger, la consoler, l'aimer... Elle lui faisait ça. Elle ne trouvait rien de mieux que lui brûler les cheveux. Lui faire du mal encore, comme si ça suffisait pas, comme si finalement tout ça c'était pas assez.

"à l'école y ont rien dit?"

Maigre espoir que le système remarque puce, on peut rêver... Lui, à part lui filer des tartines et asile de temps en temps pouvait rien faire d'autre et encore ça y pouvait même plus le faire. Pour l'instant, il avait aucun droit et c'était bien là le problème.

"hein... non... Clara a pleuré..."

Clara, toujours la même copine, juste Clara... Une petite asiate aussi maigre que la puce. Il avait juste cligné des yeux en passant une main dans les cheveux de puce. Juste une petite puce là, avec ses grands yeux verts si ternes, avec ses cheveux en moins... Une pauvre petite puce qui vivait un enfer, et pourtant pas de plainte jamais, pas de larmes sur ce qu'elle vivait. Juste un haussement d'épaules, presque désinvolte, trop désinvolte pour son âge, et ça lui avait noué les tripes, ça lui avait donné envie de hurler, il s'en mordait la langue. Il était juste tombé à genoux devant elle, et il l'avait serré dans ses bras, tout doucement. Elle était raide, elle serrait les poings, elle se mordait les lèvres et son regard si vide... Et les larmes qui s'étaient mises à tomber, il les sentait dans son cou, les larmes silencieuses de puce, juste des grosses larmes qui coulaient et pas de bruit.

Nan, pas la moindre plainte...

Là il avait juste secoué la tête... Fallait qu'il trouve une solution! Fallait qu'il sauve cette puce! Fallait la tirer des mains de ces gens irresponsables! Une môme n'avait pas à subir ça... A subir tout ça... Tout le temps... Constamment! Jamais en sécurité nulle part, jamais en paix.

"t'es une tarée je reviens! Pour tomber sur ça! T'es une tarée! Nan ça va pas! Comment ça c'est pas grave! Si c'est grave! T'es une salope! Elle chante plus Yaya!"

Oh putain! Phil se montrait discret mais là. Pour lui non plus ça passait pas! Ça ça passait pas! On brûle pas les cheveux de sa fille! On faisait pas plein d'autres trucs, mais celui-là c'était l'évidence. Nan, on brûle pas les cheveux des gens, de personne et de sa môme encore moins. Et pourtant elle l'avait fait, et oui bon mais c'était pas grave, ça repousse dixit la tarée... Y pourrais plus jamais l'appeler mère. Juste une tarée, une tarée qui avait tous les droits sur cette petite fille, et qui prenait surtout le droit de la détruire, de la briser. Et Phil disparaissant de nouveau un sac sur l'épaule, la mâchoire crispée, et la voisine criant en larmes sur le palier, me laisse pas... Bien bien tant mieux. Sans Phil dans l'image tout serait plus simple, beaucoup plus simple.

Y savait pas encore comment il allait tourner le truc, mais ça allait se faire.

Et puis un soir, son père le tannait au téléphone pour qu'il descende... vacances d'hiver.. Il avait pas envie. Fête de fin d'année avec toute la famille réunie, Glad avait un peu parlé. Et tous voulaient des explications! Là nan, là il avait pas envie, là il avait plus important à faire. Là y pouvait pas partir, il avait un peu parler de la situation à Cora, ça l'avait rendu muet et puis il avait entendu toquer à sa porte

"attend papa... j'te rappelle"

Devant lui y avait puce, elle avait une moue soucieuse

"Traffy, je sais bien que j'ai pas le droit de t'embêter... mais... maman elle est en manque.. elle a mal .. chais plus quoi faire..." et elle s'était mordue les lèvres.

Il l'avait suivi chez elle, et oui c'était moche. Position fœtale sur le lit, en larmes, en sueur, la bave aux lèvres. Et le pire c'est qu'il avait pensé bien fait pour ta gueule. Et puis il avait regardé puce. C'est pas qu'elle était inquiète, elle attendait qu'il l'aide. Bon...

"c'est bon puce t'inquiète pas, je vais ... Heu t'as une valise?"

Hochement de tête de puce

"alors tu fais la valise pour toi et elle... Je reviens... Ok.."

Il avait appelé Bépo, il allait avoir besoin de sa caisse, et tout en lui expliquant la situation il fourrait des fringues dans un sac de sport. Ensuite il avait appelé Cora.

"Bon je descends... mais je serais pas tout seul."

"ah bon?"

"puce... et l'autre tarée. Papa je te préviens elle est en manque."

"bon.."

"Je veux pas la laisser trop longtemps, Bépo va arriver et on décolle. On arrivera dans la nuit ou au matin mais très tôt, nous attend pas."

"tu rigoles, bien sûr que je t'attends fils ok... je t'attends.. je vous attends..."

La valise était prête, la puce avait même mis son manteau et ses bottes rouges les fourrée. Elle avait même habillé la tarée.

"tu as réussi à l'habiller toute seule puce?"

Elle avait haussé les épaules, ce geste devenait un tic et avec une moue un peu désabusée

"j'ai l'habitude..." Lui ça, ça l'avait fait soupirer.

"bon puce t'as rien oublié?"

"je crois pas.. "

Et puis elle avait de nouveau haussé les épaules avec un regard genre qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout. Elle ne regardait pas la nana couchée sur le lit, puce ne regardait pas sa mère, elle s'était assise sur le tabouret bas, perdue dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague.

Bépo était arrivé, il était rentré chez lui, avait griffonné un truc sur un bout de papier, attrapé son sac, et fermé la porte.

La puce attendait debout tenant dans sa main la valise minuscule prête au départ. D'un regard Bép avait compris

"tu me donnes ta valise je te la porte, viens... j'vais te porter tout court, désolé" et il lui avait tendu la main

"d'accord Ours..." puce appelait Bepo Ours, la première fois il avait rougi en bougonnant, un vrai ours... Il avait attrapé la petite fille, on aurait presque cru qu'elle tenait sur son épaule

"mais t'es toute légère... désolé."

"dis Ours pourquoi tu t'excuses tout le temps?..."

Lui était allé chercher la nana qui gisait en grelottant sur le lit, putain elle faisait pas d'effort!

"Putain! Tiens-toi!" il l'avait choppé sous les aisselles.

"on s'en va?"

"ouais c'est ça! On s'en va! Marche!"

Et elle s'était mise à marcher, il avait refermé la porte de leur appartement, glissé le papier sous la porte, il se disait que c'était con. Mais, il devait faire ce geste, dans sa tête c'était pas possible autrement. La descente dans l'escalier avait été compliqué, et en passant devant l'appart du troisième avait glissé la clé sous le paillasson. Et plus les kilomètres défilaient plus il se disait que là, il avait vraiment eu une idée à la con, puce et cette camée au milieu de sa famille... Ça allait être compliqué.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

 _ **Jeudi 01/12**_

 _ **Le chapitre est prêt, mais... je n'y arrive plus... La suite dans les grandes lignes est écrite mais je n'y arrive plus... Toute cette histoire me bouffe... Parce que pour moi, la suite est bien pire que tout ce qu'y c'est déjà passé.. la suite est dure, pour Yaya et pour le voisin.. Et ça me serre le cœur... je sais pas si je pourrais aller au bout... et là je pense à ceux qui lisent et je me dis que ça c'est pas juste... que quand on commence quelque chose il faut aller au bout... Le bout, le bout de cette histoire...**_

 _ **Sais même pas si je vais poster ce chapitre là... on est jeudi, je verrais bien demain... Si les**_

 _ **Vendredi 02/12**_

 _ **Bon.. il est 18h29 toujours pas posté ce foutu chapitre alors qu'il est prêt... court certes mais, mais là y a rien à rajouter...**_

 _ **Toujours incapable de dire si je vais pouvoir poster la suite... Impossibilité de relire ce que j'ai déjà écrit pour la suite... Impossibilité d'écrire ne serait-ce qu'une ligne...**_

 _ **Alors je vais pas vous mentir, je sais pas si je vais être capable d'écrire la fin de cette histoire... Elle est assez proche en plus, y me reste quoi cinq six chapitres avec peut-être un épilogue ( en plus les squelettes sont déjà écris il faut juste retravailler, mettre en forme, corriger les fautes)... Mais je n'y arrive définitivement plus... C'est peut-être juste un coup de mou...**_

 _ **Mais ça me retourne trop tout ça... ça commence à prendre trop de place, le plaisir c'est définitivement fait la malle en emportant avec lui, la joie, la paix... Trop de choses qui se sont fait la malle pour être remplacée par d'autres choses moins, bien moins sympas...**_

 _ **Et vu que j'ai pas envie de me faire engloutir... Donc je ne sais pas, je me pose plein de questions, juste est-ce une bonne idée de continuer ce truc glauque, ça va apporter quoi? Si moi ça ne m'amène même plus de plaisir?**_

 _ **Lehlla**_


	14. Chapitre 14

**_Hello tout le monde_**

 ** _Voilà le quatorzième pour ceux qui suivent qui continu à lire... Et d'ailleurs en passant merci, sincèrement..._**

 ** _Ouais merci de lire ce truc..._**

 ** _Le coup de mou est passé, et puis finir, aller jusqu'au bout... Au bout de tout... J'essaye de me détacher un peu... Y aura sûrement des messages un peu cons au début, à la fin..._**

 ** _Lawgazeuse_** ** _: Arff viens juste de me rendre compte du jeu de mot... pas mal ^^... Merci pour ton message, merci vraiment... Mais heu Parfaite?.. Alors là.. Déprimante j'étais au courant mais parfaite.. Là chais pas quoi dire.. Alors merci... Oui c'est dur, mais c'est moi qui me suis lancée là-dedans... fait péter le putain de challenge... Le bon gros truc mastock! Pour le twitter je te remercie aussi, mais je sais même pas comment ça marche ce truc... vu que j'ai même pas de téléphone portable... Technologiquement un côté dinosaure la Lehlla.. :)_**

 ** _Hé hé, la situation va-t-elle faire évoluer les choses dans le bon sens?_**

 ** _Pour le savoir c'est juste après... ^^_**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

 ** _Lehlla_**

* * *

La puce avait posé deux trois questions, on va où? C'est loin? Elle avait semblé rassurée par ses réponses. Elle s'était mise en boule comme un petit animal et s'était endormie. Il lui avait mit son manteau sur le dos, sur la banquette arrière la nana claquait des dents, il arrivait plus à dire mère, ni même à le penser, c'était juste une camée. Une tarée, une tarée qu'il pensait épouser... Ce plan n'avait pas de faille, il s'était renseigné, il avait même fait les dossiers d'adoption, il manquait juste le certificat de mariage, et la signature de l'épouse... Les papiers attendaient dans un tiroir du bureau, Glad avait aussi monté un truc d'adoption consenti, et là aussi il manquait juste la signature du représentant légal. Mais pour ceux-là, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir.

Cora les avait accueillis au petit matin, nuit encore noire, temps glacial. Il avait attendu, le café était chaud.

Il avait secoué la nana sur la banquette arrière

"on est arrivé! Tu te tiens! On est chez mon père! Je veux pas de scène!" puis en regardant puce tout doucement "puce réveille toi, regarde, on est arrivé chez moi."

La puce avait cligné des yeux, dans le cirage et elle avait levé le regard "oh... y a plein de brouillard..."

Il était sorti de la voiture, son père était là, "papa tu attrapes puce, je m'occupe de l'autre." et se repenchant dans la voiture " Puce, je te pressente mon papa, Cora." et son père avait fait un sourire tout doux à la petite fille, puis il l'avait soulevée doucement et l'avait collée sur son torse, elle était si petite là.

Et au moment de rentrer dans la maison, puce s'était réveillée complètement et s'était mise à gesticuler, voulant s'échapper des bras de son père, elle grognait, un vrai animal... Cora l'avait lâchée et elle s'était enfuie dans la maison.

Lui il s'était occupé de la camée qui lui servait de mère, l'avait conduit dans une chambre d'ami, lui filant un valium en la sommant de dormir et de la fermer. Enfin c'était plutôt, chut il est tôt faut pas faire de bruit. La voisine l'avait attrapé en se frottant contre lui, il avait eu un mal de chien à s'en dépêtrer. Nan, j'ai ma chambre, pour l'instant faut que tu te reposes, que tu reprennes des forces. Et lui murmurant à l'oreille Yane, je suis cuit et puis pas quand t'es comme ça, nan tu crois pas, hein?... Je veux que ce soit bien... Il avait la gerbe, il lui caressait les joues. Et la camée accroché à son coup, embrasse-moi... Il allait vomir... J't'aime, tu sais...

Oh, allons bon, ça c'était une info intéressante, très.. La voisine qui lui sort ça comme ça... J't'aime tu sais... Nan y savait pas, y s'en doutait même pas, mais tant mieux, ça allait peut-être se faire tout seul finalement... Il lui avait répondu: Alors, écoute-moi un peu en lui embrassant la tempe, et en la serrant un peu dans ses bras. Il lui avait fait un sourire en posant le valium sur la table de nuit, pour l'instant faut que tu dormes Yane, que tu penses à toi et que tu te reposes, on verra le reste plus tard on a le temps, et il était sorti de la chambre. Il avait eu un frisson froid le long de la colonne, l'allait pas devoir coucher avec quand même? Ça y pourrait pas. Juste niveau mécanique, y pourrait pas, elle se lèverait pas aucune chance, nouveau frisson froid, en se passant une main sur le visage. Et il était parti à la recherche de puce. Elle s'était volatilisée...

Et il l'avait trouvée, la pièce était dans une pénombre épaisse, la bibliothèque. Nan pas de lumière, il avait allumé la petite lampe posée prés du poêle à bois qui craquait, y avait un livre ouvert sur un accoudoir et un plaid jeté en vrac sur un des canapés. Il l'avait appelé doucement, pas de réponse, aucune. Et au moment d'éteindre et de passer à une autre pièce, y avait eu un reflet clair au milieu des coussins. Il s'était rapproché et accroupi, à moitié cachée sous un des canapés grâce au plaid, puce dormait en position fœtale, les yeux entrouverts. Quand il s'était penché elle s'était réveillée en sursaut et s'était cognée la tête. Elle dormait les yeux ouverts... Puce dormait les yeux ouverts... Heu...

"Puce c'est moi... viens je te montre ta chambre... tu seras mieux... "

"ma chambre?"

"bin oui viens..."

La puce était figée dans le couloir, devant la porte ouverte d'une chambre d'ami, figée tétanisée. Voix de la camée qui était sortie de sa chambre et se tenait accrochée au chambranle de la porte.

"t'as pas intérêt à pisser! Elle pisse au lit cette dégueulasse! Huit ans et elle pisse toujours au lit... Pisseuse."

Et puce avait regardé le sol, de la honte plein les yeux. Putain même dans cet état-là, elle était capable de lui sortir des vacheries et de l'humilier devant eux, cette femme n'était que venin. Il avait senti son père le dépasser et l'avait vu se mettre à la hauteur de puce

"Eh... viens voir... je te montre quelque chose..." Il avait pris la main de la petite fille et l'amenant vers le lit, lui avait montré l'alaise en plastique sous le draps..

"ça protège le matelas... parce que les accidents ça arrive.. et pas qu'aux petites filles..."

"oh... ça existe des trucs comme ça... oh..."

Et y avait tant de reconnaissance dans le regard de puce. Lui il était reparti pour un deuxième round avec l'autre dingue, qui lui lançait un sourire suggestif. Pffff... Il réprima le frisson désagréable.

Repas de famille, putain de tablée, et au milieu la camée et puce assise à côté d'elle à sa gauche, et la droite de puce, la vieille fille, la tante Jora. Ça c'était pas une bonne idée. Puce était silencieuse lançant des regards en coin un peu effrayés.

" on ne met pas ses coudes sur la table!"

Il leva les yeux au ciel, puce s'était tournée vers la vieille fille sans pour autant retirer ses coudes

"pourquoi?"

"ce sont les bonnes manières"

"de quoi?"

"de se tenir à table! Arrête de répondre!"

"se tenir pourquoi?"

"c'est comme ça!"

"qui a dit ça?"

"ce sont les bonnes manières c'est tout! Le guide des bonnes manières, petite sauvage!"

"hum... Le guide?"

"un livre tu ne dois pas connaître! Une dame a écrit un livre sur comment se tenir en société."

"ah bon?... Et elle a fait des trucs importants cette dame?"

"des trucs importants? Comment tu parles, oh mon dieux!"

"oui des trucs importants.. Dis elle a fait des belles peintures? Comme Dali? Comme le radeau des méduses? Comme les grosses dames?"

"les grosses dames?"

La camée écoutant avec un sourire sur les lèvres, le même qu'un chat devant une gamelle de crème, le même qu'un tox devant la première ligne.

"Picasso..."

Jora avait ouvert des grands yeux surpris, Jora aimait l'art, Jora aimait la peinture.

"heu non..."

"ah... Et elle a fait le tour du monde en montgolfière cette dame? Elle à découvert des pharaons? Elle a fait de la musique qui compte?"

"non..."

"mais alors... Pourquoi tu l'écoutes si elle a juste fait des guides sur des trucs qui servent à rien?"

La camée avait gloussé,

"alors ça y est Yaya, t'as compris?!"

Il y avait eu le murmure

"oui maman."

Et puce avait levé les yeux et avait balayé l'assemblée du regard, elle s'était levé et avait quitté la table en baissant la tête sous le rire de sa camée de mère.

Il était en colère là, lui aussi avait quitté la table.

Il l'avait retrouvée dans le bureau bibliothèque, assise sur un gros coussin. Elle marmonnait, il avait pu distinguer quelque mots.. C'est pas grave, avec un reniflement, c'est rien... C'est comme ça... Reniflement... Il avait allumé une petite lampe, puce se tenant les jambe contre son torse, rentrée en elle même.

Il s'était assis à côté d'elle sans un mot. Ils regardait le soir tomber sur les collines à travers la grande baie vitrée. Ils étaient resté un moment comme ça, sans rien dire. Parce que les mots là, de toute façon y voulaient pas sortir, y savait pas quoi dire. Pas vraiment d'idée là. Il savait que puce avait encaissé un truc là, il ne savait pas quoi. T'a compris?... Compris quoi? Et ce putain de rire... Voix de puce, calme..

" tu sais..." elle avait le regard baissé "c'est comme Heidi ici dans les yeux..."

"Heidi?"

"hum... c'est comme Heidi.. Pas Plume mais tous les autres..."

"Puce explique-moi... Tu sais bien je suis un peu bête" sourire en coin de sa puce.

"tu vois Heidi, tu connais?"

"pas bien..." avait-il avoué

"oh.. bon.. Heidi elle est orpheline... Elle vit dans la montagne sauvage avec son grand-père... Et tu sais il est... C'est difficile, mais il est là quand y faut.. Et puis il l'aime même si il le dit pas.. Heidi elle connaît plein de choses, les plantes les fleurs, les animaux, elle sait des tas de trucs... Et puis y a plein de lumière dans la montagne, y a des copains aussi... C'est chouette, tu vois?"

"hum oui..."

"et un jour.. Elle est dans la ville, chez des gens... Jamais compris qui c'étaient.. Ou pourquoi elle était là... C'est rien qu'une sauvage, faut l'éduquer... Et tout est gris, tout est triste... Y a plein de larmes... C'est juste une sauvage qui faut dresser... Traffy... Ici j'suis rien que Heidi..."

Il avait serré la mâchoire

"ici j'ai bien vu... Ces gens c'est les mêmes dans les yeux..."

Et oui, elle avait raison, pour beaucoup elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite sauvage sans aucune éducation. Et dans un sens c'était vrai, et dans un autre tellement faux. Mais oui, pas d'éducation, à table aucune, puce mangeait avec ses doigts, répondait au adultes, leur parlait tout court, sortait de table comme ça, puce faisait sa vie. Se gérant comme elle le faisait chez elle, et d'être témoin de tout ces gestes, du manque pour les choses basiques, pas de nounours, pas brosse à dent, pas de brosse à cheveux, dans la valise il avait trouvé une culotte un t-shirt pour elle, et tous le reste pour la tarée. Bon y devait admettre que même pour elle y avait pas grand chose, mais y avait plus.

"oh puce..." il l'avait serré dans ses bras.

"c'est pas grave..." elle avait secoué les épaules "... mais moi... Tu sais..." et là elle avait levé les yeux lentement en battant des cils "... j'suis pas Heidi..."

Et là, puce l'avait regardé avec un regard, un truc qui lui avait retourné la tête. Un truc d'adulte, de femme un peu blasée, le côté me prends pas pour un lapin de six semaines, avec la moue qui va avec.

Hurlements, hurlements à la mort, pleine nuit, hurlements qui avaient réveillé tout le monde. Il était raide dans son lit il clignait des yeux, et dans un mouvement rapide, il courait presque pour se rendre à la source des hurlements, la chambre puce. Il était passé devant son père qui comprenait rien, dans le pâté, la porte de la chambre de puce était ouverte

"Mais tais-toi! Réveille-toi! Tu fais chier tout le monde!" hurlements

La camée près du lit secouant la puce de manières brutale

"réveille-toi!" et le hurlement avait été avalé, puce avait cligné des yeux complètement déphasée

"tu fais chier avec tes terreurs nocturnes! Tu fais chier Yaya! Je veux dormir moi! Je veux plus t'entendre! C'est compris! Tu la ferme!"

La puce les yeux grands ouverts qui hoche la tête et le petit murmure

"oui maman..." la camée s'était écarté du lit,

"j'éteins!" terreur dans les yeux verts

"maman... S'il te plait la lumière... "

"j'éteins j'ai dit! On est pas chez nous ici, l'électricité ça coûte!.. Tu dors c'est tout!"

Et elle avait éteint la lumière. Il était là, près de l'embrasure de la porte il clignait des yeux... Heu... Nan, nan, nan...

"C'est bon... Elle fera plus chier.. Elle et ses terreurs nocturnes. Tu viens te coucher.." avec le sourire suggestif

"Hein?... Va te recoucher..."

Il était rentré dans la chambre de la puce,

"Puce? Puce ça va? Qu'est-ce qu'y passe?"

Il avait rallumé la lampe de chevet, la petite puce en position fœtale, des larmes plein les joues, s'auto-berçant en se mordant les lèvres. Il s'était assis au bord du lit

"puce?" son regard était vitreux, son regard était vide, le vert était si mort là.

"puce?" elle avait enfin levé la tête y avait eu comme un décharge dans le vert

"Traffy? Oh pardon... j't'ai réveillé? Pardon... Pardon... Pardon" et comme une litanie il n'y avait plus que ce mot sortant de la bouche de la petite fille.

"C'est pas grave... Viens là..."

Il l'avait prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin, il avait senti le petit corps si raide se fondre petit à petit dans l'étreinte.

"tu as fais un cauchemar? Ça arrive tu sais... Même à moi... C'était quoi? Tu veux me dire?"

"je sais plus... J'avais mal, j'avais peur..."

"faut pas avoir peur puce, ici y peut rien t'arriver, d'accord... T'es avec moi... Ok..."

Il berçait puce doucement en lui caressant la tête, en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes

"je veux que tu sois toujours avec moi... J'vais faire en sorte que tu sois toujours avec moi.. Hein.. On va y arriver puce... Je te le promet... Personne te fera plus jamais de mal... Je veux que t'aies plus jamais peur... Je te protégerais... Je t'aime puce..."

Et la petite fille s'était rendormie doucement dans ses bras, bercée par le son de sa voix, dans sa chaleur... Il était resté un moment ne sachant pas vraiment comment faire pour bouger sans la réveiller, et il avait vu... Il avait vu les larmes couler sous les paupières à moitié fermées, ça coulait encore et encore...

"puce?"

Il avait parlé bas, tout doucement un murmure... Non elle dormait, elle dormait à poing fermé, elle dormait les yeux mis-clos, elle pleurait dans son sommeil sans aucun bruit.. Putain! Et pourtant le sourire sur ses lèvres était doux. Le visage était serein, il aurait presque pu dire en paix si ce n'était les larmes. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, il n'avait pas pu la lâcher. Alors il s'était juste allongé un peu plus, gardant puce contre lui, dans ses bras, et lui aussi s'était endormi dans la chaleur de cette petite fille.

"Law cette petite fille.. Tu fais n'importe quoi! Un homme ne dors pas avec une petite fille!"

"Oh Jora arrête ton cirque!"

"tu t'en rends même pas compte, elle t'aguiche... Elle te mène par le bout du nez! C'est rien que de la mauvaise herbe!"

"..."

"et maintenant tu couche avec elle! Law! C'est répugnant!"

"heu.. Jora.. Je serais toi, je la fermerais tout de suite... Là Jora.."

La journée il les emmenait se promener, prendre l'air, marcher malgré le froid glacial. Il racontait des histoires à puce, elle écoutait attentive, les légendes qui peuplaient sa ville natale, histoires de dolmens, de chevaliers, de trésors cachés. Regard vert émerveillé avec le sourire heureux. Dans la maison elle était discrète, c'était la reine de la cachette. Elle frôlait les murs, les regardant un peu en biais sa casquette vissée sur le crâne. Elle l'avait trouvée à l'école et ne s'en séparait plus. Parce que oui, elle cachait la misère, les cheveux n'avait pas repoussé.

Le troisième soir alors que Jora la houspillait à propos de ça, elle était sage pourtant. C'était rare de la voir parmi eux, elle était assise près de la cheminé, sur un coin de la margelle et elle regardait les flammes sans rien dire, essayant de prendre le moins de place possible... Puce s'était raidi d'un coup. Bon, il s'était rapproché de puce, poussant Jora au passage, s'était assis à côté d'elle et il lui avait dit à l'oreille.

"tu vois la jeune fille brune près du..."

"celui qui retire pas son anorak orange... Il est un peu bête..."

"ouais ... Bon bin elle c'est Baby, elle est coiffeuse... si tu veux..."

Il avait lancé un regard à Baby, le regard viens j'ai besoin de toi, et Baby étant Baby elle se radinerait dans la seconde. Et c'est ce qui c'était passé.

"Elle est gentille tu sais puce, tu peux lui montrer.."

Puce avait regardé Baby en coin

"t'es une coiffeuse en vrai?"

"oui... Je suis une coiffeuse en vrai..."

Puce baissant le regard, réfléchissant une petite moue en coin, jetant de fugace regard en coin à Baby, et puis elle avait haussé les épaules, et lentement elle avait retiré la casquette de grand-père qu'elle avait trouvé. Baby eu un mouvement de recul, les yeux grands ouverts

"bin bichette qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Tes si joli cheveux... Oh..."

Pas de réponse de la part de puce, il avait fait le tour des occupant de la pièce du regard, figé, statufié, parce que même s'ils étaient plein de trucs qu'il n'appréciait pas forcement, avait des vus qu'il ne partageait pas là... Ils avaient enfin compris. Bon...

"dis... Tu peux faire quelque chose sans tout couper?"

"Non là... Je suis désolée.. Là pour rattraper, égaliser, faudrait te faire une brosse..."

"une brosse?"

"comme les garçons..."

"oh non alors... Parce que si je fait ... Jamais plus j'aurais des beaux cheveux..."

Et puce qui remet sa casquette, moue en coin en haussant les épaules

"c'est pas grave... Ça repousse..."

" puce... Bien sûr que ça va repousser... Dis tu viens, je veux te montrer un truc..."

Il l'avait emmener dans la bibliothèque l'avait installée, mis de la musique, un truc calme pas fort, sympa et lui avait sorti une montagne de livres divers et variés, remplis d'images, en lui disant

"tu peux tout regarder, tout lire, mais là faut que je discute d'un truc avec ma famille, ça va aller?..."

"t'inquiète pas.. Je suis toute bien là... J'aime bien le bruit du feu"

Il avait eu un sourire et il était retourné dans le salon

"vous avez compris... Vous lui lâchez un peu la grappe à puce... Elle vit, et à vécu suffisamment d'horreur pour une vie là... alors merde!... juste lui faite pas peur... Elle rase les murs depuis qu'elle est là!... Elle comprend rien... Elle comprend pas ce que vous lui demandez, elle comprend pas vos histoires de coude sur la table, c'est pas son monde... Elle est dans l'auto gestion depuis chais pas quand... Alors merde faite un effort!"

Baby le regardait avec de grand yeux,

"Law qui lui a fait ça? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé.."

Et il les avaient regardé avec une sorte de spasme

"sa tarée de mère, elle lui a cramé les cheveux..."

"oh!..."

Jora avait eu un hoquet.

"ouais.. Et si je vous dis que c'est finalement pas le pire... Je me perd un peu niveau échelle de valeur dans le moche, le glauque, l'horreur.. Chais pu trop.. Et que je veux même pas en parler... Ça durerait des heures, des plombes... Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, et merci au fait Glad! Hein sympa! Nan tout ce que je veux c'est sauver cette puce, cette môme... Je suis prêt à l'adopter cette puce vous comprenez, j'suis prêt à épouser cette tarée qui lui sert de mère. Est-ce que vous me comprenez bien?!" il sentait sa voix monter dans les tours, prendre du volume, et pourtant toujours aussi froide.

"alors vous voulez pas me soutenir, je m'en fou, juste arrêtez de lui faire peur. Arrêtez de la regarder comme ça..."

"comme ça comment?"

"comme une sauvage.. Elle l'est mais ... Discutez avec elle, parlez lui de musique, de peinture, de cinéma, de livres... Laissez lui le temps de chercher ses mots... Chais pas soyez un peu humain quoi.."

"Law franchement ta façon de parler est de pire en pire.. La capitale ne t'auras pas fait du bien..."

"tu veux que je te dise un truc Jora... Tu me gonfle! Tu me gonfle depuis toujours! Avec ton balai dans le cul, et tes idées bien arrêtées sur ce qui doit et ne doit pas être.. Sur le bon et le mauvais... Tu me gonfles.. "

"Law!"

"Quoi Baby c'est pas vrai peut-être? Là maintenant franchement tout ce qui m'importe c'est de sauver puce, elle devrait être la première à avoir de la compassion pour cette môme.. Mais non, parce que la gamine n'est pas assez ceci ou cela... Alors tu vois Jora, tes grands airs et tes bonnes manières tu peux te les carrer où je pense.. Au cul si tu veux tout savoir... Et si c'est trop te demander, tu peux aussi partir, tu vois la porte est juste là!"

Et il était sorti du salon, sous les regard médusés d'une partie de sa famille.

Le lendemain il avait eu un sourire en coin, quand il avait entendu Jora proposer à puce d'aller au musée. Puce l'avait regardé en coin, un peu surprise

"le musé? Le musé de quoi? Y a plein de musés... Des fois y en des pas drôles..."

Jora avait été surprise, lui son sourire en coin s'agrandissait

"et tu as été dans quel musé dis moi?"

"oh plein.. Celui des grosses dames y a une chèvre aussi, le très grand avec les momies égyptiennes et le grand ange.. tu sais il a pas de tête.." et puce avait pris la pose les bras tendu dans son dos et le corps allant vers l'avant.

"oui je vois .."

"et puis y a celui avec des gros tuyau de toute les couleur, celui-là des fois c'est pas très intéressant, celui des bateaux, des dinosaures... Le tien il est sur quoi?"

"j'avais pensé à celui de la dentelle mais..."

"la dentelle c'est joli... mais je préfère les peintures, ou les trucs ou y a des histoires d'avant... Y a des histoires d'avant dans la dentelle?"

Jora avait eu un sourire et un petit rire,

"tu serais surprise, je crois que j'ai ça... Ici il y a eu plein de rois... Oh oui j'en connais des histoires, et des endroits comme ça... Tu viens avec moi alors?"

Et Jora avait tendue la main à la petite fille, et elles avaient disparu pour la journée. Puce était revenue heureuse, mais rincée un peu excitée, elle s'était endormie dans les coussins de la bibliothèque devant le poêle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Durant cette journée, ils avaient tous discuté, et pour tous aller jusqu'à vouloir l'épouser était dingue. Ils allaient faire plier la mère pour qu'elle signe les papiers d'adoptions consenti. Glad lui avait dit d'un ton froid, on la fera plier Law, ensemble. Cora aussi avait hoché la tête. Il les avait prévenu que ça allait être dur, qu'elle était têtue et surtout folle.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

 ** _Tadam..._**

 ** _Bon celui là, y a eu aucun re travail, limite une correction sommaire, très très sommaire, donc si y a des fautes qui vous saigner des yeux hésitez pas...( en gros vus avez un exemple de mes pavasses, de mes premiers jets... sans boulot derrière... je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ce soit juste pour cette fois-là... j'essaie de remettre la machine en route..)_**

 ** _Au fait je réponds à toutes questions, remarque, en privé ou en guest... Soyez pas timides... Ça aide, vu l'histoire..._**

 ** _à la prochaine_**

 ** _Lehlla_**


	15. Chapitre 15

**_Bonjour tout le monde_**

 ** _Voilà le quinzième..._**

 _ **Alors ça a donné quoi cette descente dans la famille de Trafalgar?... Franchement...**_

 _ **c'est juste après...**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui lisent et suivent toujours cette histoire, on va dire super amusante.. mais oui Sheldon c'est du sarcasme là... Des fois j'ai sheldon dans la tête qui me balance un truc de taré... c'est particulier dans ma tête ^^**_

 _ **bonne lecture...**_

 _ **Lehlla**_

* * *

"faut pas Traffy..."

"faut pas quoi?"

"être triste..."

"t'es pas triste toi?..."

"des fois... C'est pas grave, ça passe.. "

Les voisins se tiraient la nuit, des fois il entendait la puce sur leurs talons

"on va où?"

"tu verras bien... Magne-toi"

Des fois non... Ces fois-là il traversait le palier, s'assaillait contre la porte et lui murmurait

"eh puce ça va?"

"..."

"moi pas trop bien pour tout t'avouer..."

C'est là qu'elle lui avait dit de pas être triste, et puis elle s'était mise à parler de fées et de dragons, et de copains qui n'existent pas... Et rien que pour lui, elle lui avait déballé les souvenirs qui font chaud quand c'est la nuit... Et putain! Il était pas sûr que ça avait aidé... Non pas aidé du tout... Il avait même des larmes qui dévalaient sur ses joues. Et tout son impuissance lui sautait à la gueule...

Nan rien pu faire, son plan avait une faille, une grosse... Une qui lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. C'était un dimanche, il faisait froid, gris. Puce marchait devant eux, ils venaient de se promener dans les rues de sa ville. Y avait le marché avec les animaux, y savait que ça allait plaire à puce. Elle regardait les étals les cages, les canard et les oies, les poussins. Il ne regardait pas la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés, il regardait puce, le sourire de puce sur ses lèvres, elle parlait aux animaux, les interpellait. Il s'était rapproché de puce, elle regardait des lapins, lueur douce dans le regard. Il s'était accroupi pour ce mettre à sa hauteur

"t'aimes les lapins, puce? Tu sais un animal c'est..."

Puce qui se tourne vers lui petit sourire

"oui je sais... T'es responsable..."

"t'en veux un?"

"ça ferait un copain à Grignotine, elle serait pas toute seule... " Et se tournant vers sa mère "maman... Je peux avoir un lapin? Pour mon noël? Dis? Je peux?"

Il avait lancé un regard à la voisine, un côté je peux? C'est toi qui décide. La tarée avait haussé des épaules et s'était allumée une clope, il avait passé un bras autour du corps de puce en la rapprochant de lui. Puis il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille doucement, choisi celui que tu veux puce. Et il lui avait offert un lapin, une petite boule blanche, albinos comme le cochon d'Inde... Toujours ce blanc immaculé. Oh puce...

En retournant vers la caisse pour rentrer, il s'était arrêté dans ses pas, avait regardé la voisine et en lui tenant les épaules avait juste dit " épouse-moi...". Là, la voisine, la tarée avait ouvert de grands yeux et c'est avec une voix pleine de surprise, de regrets... Mais je peux pas ... J'suis déjà mariée... Qu'est-ce tu me fais?... Je suis mariée avec Phil.

Hein?... Quoi?! Mariée? Comment ça?! Hein?! Non?! Comment ça déjà mariée?! Mariée? Heu.. Elle se foutait de lui? Hein? Non ... Heu... Nan elle se foutait pas de lui... Il avait eu un mouvement de recul sous l'information... Il clignait des yeux là ... Heu... Et puce? Comment il allait faire? ... Non! Non! Non! Putain! Non... Il hurlait à l'intérieur... Regard sur puce, à deux pas devant lui, elle tenait le lapin contre son torse, l'avait glissé dans son anorak. Et avec douceur lui caressait le bout des oreilles du bout du nez, en lui racontant des trucs, un sourire tout doux sur son visage, lumineuse, en paix... Il était tombé à genoux devant elle, et il s'était mis à pleurer dans son cou en la serrant dans ses bras. Puce l'avait regardé, et dans ses yeux une incompréhension totale sur ce qu'y venait de se passer..

"y veut te sauver Yaya, tu comprends..."

"Ah bon?... Mais pourquoi?.." voix de la petite fille, murmure... "mais c'est pas moi qu'y faut sauver... Moi, ça a pas d'importance... C'est pas moi..."

Et dans la voix il entendait, moi c'est déjà foutu, moi je n'existe pas.. Je n'ai pas d'importance... Non puce dis pas ça, le pense même pas... C'est ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire, mais il n'avait pas pu, les mots s'étaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Et puis il avait entendu aussi l'amour de puce pour cette femme, pour puce c'était sa mère qu'il fallait sauver, pas elle. Elle, elle n'avait pas d'importance. Aucune.. Il pleurait la tête posée sur l'épaule de puce. Le regard rivé vers le sol, il la serrait dans ses bras. Reprends toi! Elle comprends rien là.

Et lentement, il s'était décollé du petit corps chaud, oui lentement il avait desserré son étreinte et puce avait fait un pas en arrière. Il avait ressenti immédiatement le manque de chaleur, et ce manque lui avait noué les tripes. Il sentait les sanglots monter dans sa poitrine, et ça non! Pas devant la tarée qui le regardait un sourire malsain sur les lèvres, un sourire amusé, jubilatoire. Pas devant puce, puce qui le regardait la tête penchée, elle comprenait pas, il voyait son regard passer de la tarée à lui. Alors il avait soupiré et lentement il s'était relevé. La taré avait voulu lui prendre le bras, il l'avait repoussée durement lui crachant les mâchoires serrées, me touche pas.

Quand son père les avait vu rentrer, il avait fait un pas en arrière quand il avait croisé son regard. Il était allé direct dans sa chambre et il s'était fait une ligne. Il s'était fait une ligne sous le toit de son père, putain! Il avait en pris un peu, au cas où, en pensant à la tarée. Elle pourrait peut-être en avoir besoin, si le sevrage se montrait trop dur, voire dangereux. Et c'est lui qui se retrouvait à se faire une ligne sous le toit de son père. Il avait envie de hurler, mais là y pouvait pas trop. Maison pleine de monde, putain il avait même pas rangé le miroir! Putain qu'est-ce qu'y foutait?! Alors il s'était levé comme un môme pris en faute, il avait nettoyé son bureau et mis de la musique, le premier truc qui lui tomberait sous la main ferrait l'affaire... Il avait eu un sourire mauvais en voyant la pochette, c'était tout à fait de circonstance et il avait poussé le son à fond. Le glas avait raisonné dans sa piaule pour être suivi par un putain de riff... Et il s'était laissé engloutir en hurlant!

Mariée!... La voisine était mariée à Phil!... Elle ne portait même pas son nom, comment aurait-il pu penser à ça?! Vu son comportement. Nan mariée avec ce mec!... RAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Et ce soir là, il l'avait travaillée pour qu'elle signe les papiers d'adoptions consenti. Dans la bibliothèque, lumière de spot dans la tronche et eux se passant le relais, la secouant un peu, la bousculant un peu.. Signe! Signe, là! En lui mettant le stylo dans la main. Et la tarée en larme, mais refusant encore et toujours. Malgré la peur, malgré le doute, malgré la fatigue. Et à un moment il avait levé le regard et heu... Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là? Depuis quand puce était-elle là? Il s'était rapproché d'elle. Elle était vautrée dans un des canapés, elle savait pas s'asseoir sur ses trucs, avec le lapin sur le ventre, elle lui murmurait des secrets sans quitter la petite bête du regard. Il s'était accroupi près d'elle, et lui avait expliqué ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Je veux t'adopter puce. J'veux que tu reste avec moi, elle a juste à signer et après ça, on sera toujours ensemble, tu seras en sécurité avec moi. Et puce ré-expliquant avec ses propre mots,

"les papiers là, elle signe et je suis plus à elle? Elle signe et c'est toi? C'est ça?" Il avait hoché la tête...

"ça te plairait puce?"

"oh oui..." et le vert qui s'éteint soudain pour faire place au truc d'adulte qui lui retournait la tête.

"mais... tu sais... " puce qui se penche vers son oreille et qui lui assène d'une voix neutre, objective "elle voudra jamais."

Puce s'était levé, et était sorti de la pièce en lui jetant un regard par dessus son épaules. Un truc qui se casse, qui se brise, et pourtant pas de colère, juste ce regard comme... Comme... Comme certaine madone, sur certain tableaux de maître italien, le regard qui sais que la mort arrive, la souffrance et le gouffre de la douleur et pourtant cette lumière douce, ce je ne vous en veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Ouais lumière d'un regard de madone... Ou d'une martyre, puce avait une affection profonde pour Blandine, c'est Jora qui lui avait raconté, un air un peu, ne sachant pas vraiment comment le prendre. Ouais y connaissait ce sentiment, étaient-ce des appels au secours? Hein Jora t'en pense quoi?... Avant puce savait même pas quelle existait celle-là, Blandine. Jetée en pâture aux bête et la petite Blandine d'un regard avaient fait coucher les horribles bêtes à ses pieds et c'est de la main d'homme qu'elle avait été suppliciée.. Puce connaissait de drôle de mots, de drôle d'histoire pour son âge lui avait dit Jora en fronçant les sourcils vraiment soucieuse. Bienvenue au club, il avait pensé... Et là, il était sûr que Blandine devait avoir eu ce genre de regard...

Et la tarée n'avait jamais signé ces putains de papelards!... Il ne l'avait pas frappée, il avait failli. Cora l'avait arrêté, une pile électrique, l'aurait peut-être pas du se la faire cette ligne et monter la tête avec AC/DC... SIGNE! Calme-toi Law! Alors il s'était éloigné de cette femme et avait fait le tour du bureau, mais même là il avait envie de lui sauter dessus de la tarter, la baffer, l'étrangler! Signe putain! Tu vas les signer ces foutus papelards!... Il aurait peut-être du... Et dans sa tête Pull the triger.. Et ça ça lui avait fait comme une grosse douche froide! Heu... Law hé ça va pas! Frapper une nana? Même pour ça, surtout pour ça? Commencer leur histoire et leur vie avec des coups, sur de la violence. Il n'avait pas pu. Nan, il avait pas pu aller jusque là, tabasser la mère de puce, pour qu'elle l'abandonne. Nan, il avait pas pu... Et même lui de se rendre comte qu'il avait du se retenir comme un fou! Ça lui amenait un goût amer, y doutait de lui même, de ce qu'il était en train de devenir, là.. De ses choix. Impuissance... Y restait quoi? La fuite... Il avait plus que puce dans sa tête, la voix de puce dans sa tête, les grands yeux vert de la puce... Et ça le détruisait...

Et puis y avait eut la sonnerie du téléphone.

Il faisait déjà nuit. Ils écoutaient de la musique puce assise au sol au milieu de la pile coussin qu'il lui avait installé dans la bibliothèque, se trémoussant... _Sous ses longs cheveux blonds, blonds, blonds_ et puce reprenant le refrain avec une grosse voix de crooner... _Je n'sais pas qui elle me rappelle Je n'sais pas c'qui m'appelle en elle..._ Puce roulant des épaules morte de rire _..._ _elle est belle à tomber par terre_... _Indolente et indifférente_... Et Julien Clerc s'égosillant... _Obsédante au point qu'elle me hante... Elle m'entraîne sur la mauvaise pente..._

Puce se déhanchant comme une forcenée sur un rock and roll... Elle connaissait les pas, ils tournoyaient tous les deux, et ils s'étaient écroulés dans les coussins en rigolant. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras... Tenir, tenir encore, ils allaient remettre ça... Les femmes de la familles si étaient mises aussi... Ils la ferait plier. Julien enchaînait .. "oh ça je connais, comme l'autre..." et elle s'était mise à chanter... Putain comme ça lui faisait du bien de l'entendre. Ça lui avait manqué... Les chansons de puce. Petite fille se laissant complètement aller, ondulante, les mains aux dessus de sa tête. Les yeux clos et le sourire sur ses lèvres...

Et puis y avait eu la sonnerie du téléphone... La voix sèche, la voix froide.

"elle remonte..." Phil...

Il avait levé le regard, y avait puce là juste devant lui, Cora lui parlait doucement en souriant, assis un peu en vrac dans les coussins. Et puce lui répondant avec les yeux qui pétillent...

"... Puce..."

"... Les deux..." et Phil avait raccroché le téléphone, y avait plus que ce bip dans l'oreille... Ce bip aigre acide.

Elles remontent... Les deux.

Sinon quoi? Ils allaient faire quoi? Regard sur son père, regard sur Baby qui venait de passer la tête à travers la porte. Même se crétin de Buff s'était mis à parler avec puce, et même si c'était maladroit, c'était, il essayait de se montrer gentil... Autant que son cerveaux de bulot lui permettait.

Pourquoi avait-il inscrit le numéro de téléphone de son père sur ce bout de papier? Pourquoi avait-il glissé ce bout de papier sous cette porte? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Gueulante de Jora .. J'ai fait des crêpes, vous venez elles vont êtres toutes froides...

Elles remontent ... Les deux...

Et le lendemain il avait croisé Teach... Enfin croisé... Teach se tenait contre la barrière du jardin, en se fumant une clope nonchalamment. Il avait juste dit "c'est pour que t'aies pas une idée saugrenue.."

"dans le genre?..."

"oh chais pas... La fuite... ou en oublier une.. je suis juste là... pour vérifier.. c'est tout... après..."

"..."

"elle est mignonne la petite brune là... un beau petit lot..." et la lumière bestiale dans l'œil du mec, y sen léchait les babines...

" Et puis c'est une jolie maison que tu as là... Le bois c'est joli, mais..."

Et Teach avec un sourire amusé s'était détourné pour se diriger vers une voiture en lançant à la volée, demain y a un train elles seront dedans hein Law, qu'elles seront dedans?... Et il était monté dans la caisse et avait disparu.

Il avait essayé de parlementer avec le mec, jusque sur le quai de la gare, il avait essayé de parlementé avec ce mec, jusqu'au bout. Y avait même eu une échauffourée, assez discrète d'ailleurs, il avait essayé de sortir puce du train. Ouais un côté dernière minute, je choppe puce, mais l'uppercut au foie l'avait fait se plier en deux. Il était là à genoux regardant ce train qui embarquait puce...

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Ce que écoute Trafalgar dans sa piaule:

AC/DC album Back in Black: Hells Bells et il enchaine...

* * *

 _ **Voila ... Bon bin le plan de Trafalgar n'a pas marché... Tss Trafalgar et ses plans, nan mais franchement... Que va-t-il faire maintenant?...**_

 _ **merci d'avoir lu**_

 _ **à la prochaine...**_

 _ **Lehlla**_


	16. Chapitre 16

**_Bonjour tout le monde_**

 ** _Voilà le seizième..._**

 _ **Merci à ceux qui lisent et suivent toujours cette histoire, on va dire super amusante.. mais oui Sheldon c'est du sarcasme là... Des fois j'ai Sheldon dans la tête qui me balance un truc de taré... c'est particulier dans ma tête ^^**_

 _ **bonne lecture...**_

 _ **Lehlla**_

* * *

Une fois, une nuit contre la porte, elle lui avait dit attends je vais te mettre un truc...

" c'est quoi? "

" c'est des voix douces qui racontent..."

Et il avait entendu l'enclenchement d'une cassette, il s'était pas attendu à ça... Enregistrement d'un truc à la radio... Une voix féminine et douce qui parle de vent force de cinq à sept la mer agitée... Et puis une voix masculine, l'édito d'un journal, et putain là pour s'endormir, la puce écoutait l'édito d'un mec qui parlait d'un môme, un môme comme la puce qui était rentré chez lui, avait goûté, était monté dans sa chambre et s'était pendu avec le cordon de son anorak... et l'éditorialiste finissant c'est la jeunesse qu'on assassine...

ok prend toi ça dans la tronche.

" pourquoi t'écoute ça, puce? "

" j'aime bien les voix.. elles sont douces... la dame elle raconte le vent et j'imagine des histoires de marins et de naufrages... par contre... comment on peut se pendre avec un cordon d'anorak? C'est pas assez grand, j'ai bien vu... Le nœud il l'a fait comment?... Tu sais toi?..."

" nan chais pas puce, faut plus que t'écoute ça..."

" pourquoi?..."

" parce que c'est glauque..."

" ah bon..."

" tu trouves pas ça glauque?..."

" bin non... ça arrive, je comprends... je comprends juste pas comment il a fait..."

Ok double dose..

"Faut que tu arrêtes Law! T'es un malade! T'es dingue!"

"... Hein?!"

" on la trouve endormie derrière la porte! Toi tu finis dans ton lit! Elle elle dort par terre! Faut que t'arrête de faire ça..."

Nan c'étaient leurs pas qui le réveillait, leurs voix, alors comme un chat sans bruit il rentrait chez lui et s'écroulait dans son canapé. Et à ce moment-là en général le sommeil désertait.

voix de puce

" je peux même pas passer un doigt..." regard gris rencontrant un vert pâle sous une fente de porte.

Coups de puce contre la porte close, cris, j'veux sortir, j'veux sortir, et les coups frappés contre la porte...

Y avait toujours quelqu'un à l'école maintenant. Toujours des mecs, Phil ou Gros Poisson ou d'autres, Phil l'avait même un peu secoué en lui disant qu'il voulait plus le voir là! Puce en retrait le regard au sol, la tête basse. et la voix de Phil criant sur puce alors qu'il remontait la rue.

" Lui je veux plus le voir! Tu le rayes de ta tête Yaya! T'as bien compris... Tu veux quoi comme goûter?"

" Law faut que tu partes! Tu peux rien faire! Law..."

Bépo le regardait désolé, avec une lueur inquiète dans le regard. Bépo son ami se faisait un sang d'encre. Bépo et lui s'étaient sauvés mutuellement, y longtemps. C'était dur pour Bépo à cette époque-là, étranger, anormal pourchassé, seul. Lui en plein deuil... si seul lui aussi...

Et oui eux aussi s'étaient apprivoisés. Et là la lumière dans l'œil de son meilleur pote, bin il l'aimait pas. Cette défaite, cette inquiétude, mais pas pour puce, pour lui...

" Law faut te reprendre... T'arrivera à rien comme ça... Désolé..."

Heu... Pourquoi la porte du milieu était ouverte? Heu y avait des nouveaux voisins? L'avait pas entendu de déménagement, l'entendait plus rien depuis un moment, savait pas si y avait du bruit. Savait plus rien, savait plus quand on était. Ouais on était quel jour? Savait pas... Y c'était passé un truc, et depuis y savait plus rien. A part quand il devenait un peu lucide, et qu'y avait plus que cette souffrance, et cette culpabilité, cette impuissance. Quand tout ça remontait bin là y se faisait une bonne grosse ligne, ou deux. Histoire de plus rien sentir, ressentir...

Ouais y c'était passé un truc avec puce. Savait pas quoi... Mais là, oui là ils avaient fini par la briser, la casser. Un matin, il surveillait les bruits, et il avait reconnu le pas de puce, alors il avait ouvert sa porte et l'avait appelée. Aucune réponse, elle ne s'était même pas arrêtée. Et il avait gueulé à nouveau

" puce..." rien " puce!... Puce regarde-moi. Réponds-moi.. puce " il avait descendu les escaliers en courant pour l'attraper par les épaules un peu brusquement pour la retourner.

Et là... Le vert était mort, vraiment mort. Détruite, la petite fille qu'il secouait en l'appelant par son surnom était morte dedans. Y avait plus rien... Il s'entendait même crier "Puce qu'est-ce qui se passe? Puce? qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? Puce!"...

elle avait juste cligné des yeux, toujours rien dans les yeux, et puis elle l'avait regardé sans le voir, le reconnaître... Oui elle ne le reconnaissait pas du tout.

"hein.. rien... pas grave.. importance"...

elle arrivait même plus à faire des phrases. Et elle avait continué à descendre les escaliers. Morte vivante... Zombie... Putain! Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait?

Alors après ce matin-là, c'était devenu pour lui aussi une sorte de brouillard. Un bon brouillard bien épais, opaque, poisseux et froid. L'avait même pas entendu les voisins déménager c'est dire.. Il avait poussé la porte du milieu... Heu, p'tet pas des voisins normaux parce que la serrure avait été défoncée. Appart vide, murs verts caca d'oie, moulures marron moches... Et puis il avait vu la blondeur, un éclat, un rayon de soleil. Heu puce, il avait fait trois pas plus avant dans l'appart, collé au mur de ce qui aurait pu être un salon, y avait un mec qui se faisait un fix. Heu, là c'était définitivement pas un bon endroit, puce elle avait balayé le salon du regard. Aucune émotion sur le visage, avait-elle juste vu le mec? Elle en avait rien eu à foutre en tout cas. Putain elle où? Puce? Il avait l'impression qu'elle était insaisissable toujours à un pas de trop, et hop elle disparaissait, il clignait des yeux et hop plus de puce. Il avait pressé le pas pour la rattraper.

Elle marchait sans lui prêter aucune attention, regardant par les fenêtres, ouvrant des portes et puis elle s'était arrêtée au beau milieu du couloir, dans un carré de soleil au sol, et elle regardait le fond de l'appart qui devenait sombre

" Puce tu vas où? viens là..." et il l'avait enfin attrapé par les épaules," demis-tour droite, on sort de cet endroit glauque puce."

Et au moment de sortir de l'appart y avait Phil qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte appelant puce.

" T'es tombé dans ton produit! tu t'en rends même pas compte! t'es cramé! t'es cuit! "

Phil lui gueulait dessus, c'est de ta faute si c'est la merde! Il en avait rien à foutre, il avait le regard vide de puce dans les yeux, nan toujours rien... Pas la plus petite lumière dans le vert. Il était à genoux devant elle, sur ce foutu palier, il était à genoux devant elle, et il la serrait dans ses bras, elle était restée toute droite, toute raide. Et il s'était mis à pleurer doucement. Juste des grosses larmes à la puce, des grosses larmes et surtout pas de bruit, juste serrer la mâchoire, contenir les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge. Il s'était mis à murmurer, la tête toujours posée contre le petit torse

" puce, puce... puce parle-moi... puce... qu'est-ce-qu'ils t'ont fait?... Puce..."

" Yaya viens là!"

" Mais... Il est trop malheureux là... faut pas le laisser comme ça... Il est trop triste..."

" t'occupe pas de ça... Lâche la Law..."

Il avait croisé le vert mort, et il s'était mordu la langue, elle ne le reconnaissait toujours pas. Juste ce néant au fond des yeux verts. Elle ne savait pas qui il était. Elle regardait Phil ne comprenant pas ce qu'y se passait. Puce avait penché la tête sur le côté et puis elle l'avait regardé. Visage de petite poupée, avec les mêmes yeux vides, ses bras sous cette pensée avaient desserré leur étreinte, la petite fille n'avait pas bougé, c'est le bras de Phil qui l'avait fait se reculer. Et puce était rentré chez elle sans se retourner... Il est vraiment trop triste... Ce il le tuait... Y avait plus de Traffy... Y avait plus rien...

" Un homme ne s'agenouille pas devant une gamine Law! T'as l'air de quoi! "

Hein quoi? Heu... Ah oui il était à genoux... se lever, se relever... Mais pourquoi faire? ...

Un jour il ouvrait un œil avachi dans son canapé, y avait le gars blond qui était assis en face de lui dans le fauteuil. Le mec dont le nom était plein de f, le mec aux baisers russes. Il avait des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, ça lui donnait un air méphistophélique. Il le vit regarder son appart du regard en secouant la tête. Et lui aussi fit de même et heu... C'était son appart ce taudis?

Le mobilier était détruit, ses livres éventrés, déchirés, de la terre souillait le sol et le pauvre ficus gisait plus loin définitivement mort. Un des carreaux de la fenêtre était brisé et des longues traînées rouges maculaient la fenêtre, les murs... Heu.. Il était où? Il voulait juste dormir, là. L'en avait rien à taper de ce mec assis dans son fauteuil, voulait dormir, et plus jamais se réveiller. Juste dormir pour plus penser, plus ressentir, oublier.

Long soupir de la part du gars blond.

"Law... T'as fait n'importe quoi... et tu payes le prix de ta bêtise. Et à la hauteur de ton investissement... vraiment si c'est pas malheureux..."

" me parle pas..." ça ressemblait plus à grognement

" vraiment, pourquoi tu n'es pas parti, déménagé... Comme Marco... Il a compris lui, il est moins bête que toi..."

"... "

" Lui aussi tout ça, ça lui a retourné la tête, lui aussi provincial comme toi... alors il est parti, mais pas sans faire un deal avant... On aurait fait pareil pour toi.."

" Un deal?... Quel deal?..."

" les vacances... on doit lui amener Yaya, pour qu'il la voit, que le contact ne disparaisse pas... Une sorte de check annuel... On aurait fait pareil... "

"..."

"pourquoi t'as pas été patient?.. On t'avait bien prévenu... attendre un peu... qu'elle grandisse... quatorze quinze ans... "

Il eu une image immonde qui se forma dans sa tête.

"vous êtes tarés!... Abrège que je retourne dans le monde des rêves... au moins là..."

" elle est avec toi hein?..."

Il murmura dans un souffle "oui..." et l'autre eut un sourire en coin.

"Mais non toi... T'as fait n'importe quoi! Et en même temps..."

"..."

Son regard devait être sombre... y voulait qu'y soit sombre parce que dans sa tête c'était juste mais tais-toi! Va-t-en! Tires-toi! Et pourtant il se taisait... Même là, y se taisait, comme un môme, ça devait pas avoir marché parce que l'autre se remit à parler assez dubitatif d'ailleurs.

" et en même temps Law, on a pas compris... Pour les cheveux, là tu aurais pris Yaya et t'aurais disparu, on aurait rien fait..."

" ..."

Hein?!... Quoi?!

" nan, rien de rien... On a même pas compris pourquoi tu l'as pas fait.. Hein Law pourquoi tu l'as pas fait?..."

Savait pas, savait plus.. Voulait pas savoir... Voulait pas entendre ce mec lui sortir ça! Voulait pas de cette torture en plus du reste. Putain de torture psychologique là! Et le sourire sur le visage du mec, un truc si amusé.

" tais-toi! Tais-toi! Tais-toi! Ta gueule! Mais ta gueule!..."

" Pourquoi? Parce que tu n'as pas osé? Parce que tu as été trop lâche? Passif? Froussard? On te fait si peur que ça? C'est bien tu n'as pas tort... Mais cette fois-là, on aurait laissé couler, on aurait pas lever le petit doigt... Vraiment." sourire sincère sur le visage de cet enculé de bâtard qui remuait le couteau dans la plaie, encore et encore.

" Mais maintenant..."

" ouais maintenant..."

" maintenant, nan... Maintenant t'as tout foutu en l'air, en embarquant Yane... ça fallait pas... Vraiment pas.. Même si j'peux comprendre l'idée... t'es si droit.. ça te perdra..."

" j'm'en fou de ce que tu me dis.. Qu'est-ce tu me veux... Accouches ou casses-toi! "

" Nan Law ... C'est toi qui vas partir... Tu comprends...Yaya elle a pas besoin de ta déchéance... tu sais ce qu'elle dirait..."

" que j'suis liquide... mais même ça elle peut plus le dire... ils lui ont fait quoi? Pour la tuer comme ça... putain ils lui ont fait quoi?"

" une erreur... c'est pas grave, c'est fait... Le retour en arrière est impossible, comme pour toi..."

" tu veux pas te tirer, tu m'aggraves là... Elle veut mourir... Puce elle veut mourir..."

" non là... tu te trompes, là Yaya elle veut plus rien. C'est toi finalement qui sera arrivé à ce résultat, ta faute... Une petite fille automate... "

" Ta gueule!" il avait voulu se lever pour lui foutre un pain, mais il n'avait pas pu. Maladroit dans chacun de ses gestes. C'est lui qui c'était vautré la gueule par terre.

Et le lendemain il s'était retrouvé entouré de ses potes, y avait Bépo qui ramassait ce qu'y pouvait être sauvé et foutait tout dans un grand sac. Y avait Sachi adossé au mur en murmurant un de ses sempiternels halalala. Y avait Le Pingouin qui le maintenait assit sur le canapé en lui ordonnant de boire un truc. Y avait même Ban un peu perdu devant le désastre de son appart.

Et puis ils étaient sortis en le soutenant un peu, lui y voulait pas partir, y avait puce, vous comprenez y a puce les mecs! Y a Puce!...

Et la porte d'en face s'était ouverte et là tous ses potes s'étaient mis devant lui, garde rapprochée, garde du corps, y avait juste Bépo qui le soutenait toujours.

Phil, la tarée qui le regardait un sourire aux lèvres, un truc méchant dans le regard, un côté bon débarra, et puce était sortie elle aussi... Il avait senti la main lourde de Bépo lui enserrer l'épaule. Ils étaient passés devant eux et avaient commencé à descendre ce putain d'escalier, il pouvait pas décrocher son regard du vert pâle, du vert mort. Il hurlait! La petite fille le regardait toujours sans le voir, toute droite, toute raide. Elle le regardait sans comprendre. Elle semblait rechercher quelque chose. Mais non rien, puce avait juste penché la tête sur le côté.

Il entendait les potes gueuler, Dégénérés! vous l'avez détruit! Vous les avez détruits! Il en avait rien à foutre et s'était dégagé de la prise de Bépo pour remonter les marches et attraper puce et la serrer dans ses bras et l'emmener loin avec lui. Mais il avait été arrêté par Bépo, un côté plaquage de rugby, ceinturé par son pote, il avait juste pu tendre le bras vers la petite fille en hurlant son surnom! Il sentait les larmes sur ses joues...

Mais rien dans le vert. Juste ce glacis qui les rendait vitreux et pale, si vide et puce lui avait donné le coup de grâce en rentrant chez elle sans un mot.

" Puce!"

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

 _ **à la prochaine...**_

 _ **Lehlla**_


	17. Chapitre 17

_**Bonjour tout le monde... Impression que ça fait une éternité.. alors que non...**_

 _ **Je vous préviens juste que tous mes chapitre son près.. que cette histoire me bouffe le crâne alors je vais vous balancer la fin très vite.. Y reste pas grand chose en plus...**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui lisent, suivent toujours ce truc. Vraiment merci, mais vous devez être un peu tape du casque..**_

 _ **Voila donc le dix-septième chapitre...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture... Lehlla**_

* * *

Et puis un matin très très tôt, il avait entendu frapper à la porte, quand il avait ouvert il avait fait un pas en arrière.

Devant lui se tenait son fils soutenu par son ami Bépo, et dans le regard de son fils. Brisé... Détruit. Alors il l'avait pris dans ses bras et il l'avait fait rentrer dans leur maison.

Hurlements de son fils dans la nuit pendant une crise de manque " LAMMMMMYY! PUUUUUUCE!" hurlement de désespoir, appel de détresse! Hurlements d'impuissance! Souffrance pure! Pourquoi encore? Une petite sœur de morte ça suffisait pas? Une famille de décimée, ça suffisait pas? Putain comment Law allait-il se sortir de ça? Comment? Sanglots de son fils...

Un jour il lui avait dit, t'es Cora-San, tu sais... Regard gris si triste, petit garçon cherchant ses mots, petit garçon qu'il avait pris sous son aile à la mort de sa famille, croisé dans un hôpital pendant une de ses tournées. Petit garçon penché sur un lit et caressant doucement une petite main. Petit garçon bardé de tube, alors il s'était approché doucement, et au milieu du lit une petite fille brune, petite si petite dans ce grand lit blanc, Elle aussi bardée de tuyau. Law et Lamy...

Les parents étaient déjà passé sur l'autre rive. Ils avaient laissé derrière eux leurs enfants eux aussi attendant la mort, la sachant inéluctable, ça lui avait retourné la tête, et pourtant des trucs moches il en avait vu... Et puis la petite fille était morte peu après leur rencontre. Et là il avait pris les choses en mains, il avait réussi à sauver Law, et il avait adopté le petit garçon.. voix de Law oui tu sais Cora-San, Law l'appelait comme ça enfant il n'arrivait pas à prononcer son prénom Corazon avec l'accent... Tu sais Cora-san, t'es mon papa, je peux dire ça? Il avait eu un sourire et oui bien sûr que tu peux m'appeler comme ça, je suis ça si tu le veux bien.. sourire et lumière dans les yeux gris. Oh oui... Son petit garçon qui hurlait de souffrance et ces cris il les connaissait, il les avaient déjà entendus... Y a longtemps...

Et Bépo qui raconte un peu, en secouant la tête.

Et puis un matin Law était descendu dans la cuisine il s'était avachi sur une chaise en regardant le plafond et en clignant des yeux, mutique, les cernes sous les yeux, le teint blafard. Et puis Law avait balayé du regard la table pendant qu'il lui servait un café. et comme ça son fils était rentré en pénitence

"tu vois papa..." et là il s'était tu avait attrapé un pot de confiture de framboise et l'avait jeté sur le mur où le pot avait explosé puis le regard de Law avait balayé la table et en voyant le pain il eu un haut le cœur, couru à l'évier et se mit à vomir... bon..." si on pouvait éviter... un moment... juste un peu... le temps que ça se calme... et que ça me donne juste des aigreurs... on va faire ça ... hein?... "

"ok Law, on va faire ça..." Les pots de confitures avaient disparu, le pain avait disparu de leur table. Quand ils sortaient il voyait Law éviter les boulangeries.

Pénitence alimentaire...

Law ne dormait plus dans sa chambre, Law ne dormait plus tout court. La nuit, il l'entendait faire les cent pas dans leur maison, il tournait comme un tigre en cage.

"Fils il faut que tu dormes..."

"peux pas... trop de cauchemar... peux vraiment pas..."

Il faisait des siestes, toujours au même endroit, la bibliothèque. La place que cette petite fille avait choisie pendant son séjour chez eux. Au milieu des coussins, sur le tapis en fausse fourrure. Cette petite fille qui l'appelait Plume. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle avait juste un petit sourire, parce qu'elles te manquent alors tu les cherches, lui avait-elle répondu. Elles me manquent? Sourire de petite fille, une pointe de t'es un peu crétin dans le regard... Et puis elle avait secoué les épaules.. bin oui, comme les anges. Il avait ouvert les yeux en grand et tout en relevant la tête il avait croisé le regard de son fils, il était là accoudé au chambranle de la porte les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il avait une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Et dans les yeux de son fils, quelque chose comme tu comprends maintenant papa. Et oui à cet instant précis il avait compris.

"PUTAIN!"... "ELLE EST OU?" ... "PUTAIN! PUTAIN!"

son fils hystérique jetant les coussins partout à la recherche de quelque chose...

"LAW?"

"J'L'AI PERDU! PUTAIN!..."

"tu as perdu quoi... que je t'aide à chercher..." et là Law avait juste porté sa main à son oreille gauche, il lui manquait un anneau...

"pour toujours papa! pour toujours! elle est où?!" il voyait les larmes qui dévalaient les joues de son fils... il s'était écroulé en murmurant "pour toujours... toujours..."

Et il l'avait aidé à retrouver la boucle d'oreille, elle avait roulé sous un des canapés. Et son fils avait eu soupir, ses mains tremblaient en la remettant

"pour toujours tu comprends... "

"oui je comprends Law... je comprends..." et Law s'était mis à sangloter et il l'avait pris dans ses bras...

"tu veux m'en parler?..."

 _Après-midi ensoleillé, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, éclats de rire d'une petite fille en face de lui._

 _"t'es sûr que tu veux jouer aux cartes avec moi?" il avait juste hoché la tête_

 _"a quoi?"_

 _"heu..."_

 _"tu connais le poker?..."_

 _"ouais... mais toi t'as appris ce jeu où?" poker et gamine de huit ans, comment dire..._

 _"cet été en vacances chez Clara, son tonton... par contre avec le poker faut parier sinon c'est pas drôle... faut faire attention..."_

 _"alors on pari quoi?" et la puce qui se met à réfléchir très très sérieusement._

 _"les paris faut les respecter, toujours... sinon t'es un foie jaune. Alors bien réfléchir avant de parier... chais pas..."_

 _"si on perd, on se fait percer les oreilles. ça te va comme pari?..."_

 _la puce qui fronce les sourcils, qui plisse les yeux..._

 _"ouais... ça ça va passer avec mémère... chaque partie perdue égale un trou et on les gardes pour toujours..."_

 _"ok..."_

 _Elle en avait perdus deux il s'était fait ramasser quatre fois... Mais vraiment ramasser, elle était douée, elle savait toujours quand il bluffait, ça la faisait sourire en coin, il ne voyait que ses yeux aux dessus de ses cartes, juste ce regard vert pailleté, pétillant amusé. Il s'était même demandé si elle avait pas fait exprès de perde._

 _"c'est bon puce, t'es trop forte! j'vais finir par ressembler à un sapin de noël!"_

 _Et il s'était fait percer les oreilles, quatre fois, parce que non il n'était pas un foie jaune, et que oui, un pari ça se respecte._

 _Elle avait ri en le voyant arriver, il avait rit lui aussi, parce que la puce avait deux petit clous aux oreilles avec des turquoises, c'était joli._

 _Les voisins l'avaient traité de tapette, il en avait rien eu à secouer, regard de connivence entre la puce et lui. La mère avait pété un plomb._

"papa... pourquoi on peut jamais sauver les petites filles?..."

"Law ta puce elle vivante..."

et là Law hochant la tête

"non papa... dehors peut-être... mais dedans... et je peux rien... j'ai rien pu... je suis minable..."

"Cora... je vais m'en aller... loin... très loin... pour longtemps.. faut que j'aille ailleurs..."

"où?..."

"chais pas... ailleurs..."

Et son fils était parti, parti ailleurs... Il recevait des photos de temps en temps. Sur l'une d'elles Law sortant d'un combi-wolksvagen jaune, un jaune poussin et vers l'arrière un symbole noir étrange, souriant.

 _La puce chez eux, fin de journée. La puce regardait les disques de Law..._

 _"eux c'est vraiment de la compote de pommes..." en montrant une pochette de disque "sauf pour leur sous-marin" elle s'était mise à chanter Yellow submarine._

 _"j'aimerais bien avoir un sous-marin jaune moi aussi... "_

Le corps de son fils avait changé, il s'était encré... De grands tatouages, des cœurs, deux sur le haut du bras, et un énorme sur le torse. Et puis les lettres étaient arrivées sur ses doigts, et le mot lui avait fait mal, DEATH.

* * *

A suivre...


	18. Chapitre 18

_**Re vu que nous sommes le même jour...**_

 _ **donc le dix-huitième et avant dernier chapitre...**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu et suivi cette histoire qui touche à sa fin...**_

 _ **Lehlla**_

* * *

Et il était revenu, presque quinze ans. Il lui avait fallu presque quinze ans pour pouvoir avoir juste l'envie de retourner dans cette ville. De prendre sa revanche sur cette ville! Il avait compris au cours de ce temps qu'une ville pouvait vous broyer. Vous anéantir, la ville savait. La ville était capable de sentir vos peurs, vos souffrances les plus enfouies et de les faire ressortir et vous broyer. Il avait bien appris. Et partout c'était la même chose, dans n'importe quelle mégalopole, métropole. La ville avait un caractère de chien, il avait appris à les apprivoiser, à ne plus à se faire avoir.

Il regardait la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds. tout en haut d'une tour, vue imprenable, juste magnifique. Il avait grandi, mûri. La ville ne le surprendrait plus. Il connaissait les codes. Une bourrasque de vent s'engouffra dans son manteau. Le vent des villes si particulier. Ce vent glacial, ce vent d'hiver mais rien à voir avec celui des montagnes, ou des tempêtes en mers, un vent métallique, comme si soudain en une bourrasque toute la rage des habitants se relâchait. Oui le vent des villes était un vent rageux. Un dernier regard sur les lumières scintillantes des monuments, des édifices et il retourna sur le sol. Il avait froid, il n'était pas en retard mais cela ne saurait tarder et ça les retards étaient de l'ordre de l'inacceptable.

Une fois sorti de la tour le vacarme ambiant lui donna une moue en coin.

Quinze ans quand même, il traversa l'énorme place, attendant patiemment au feu rouge, il n'était pas pressé. Le lieu de rendez-vous un bar la Marine, à l'enseigne jaune. Pourquoi jaune? Il aurait plus vu du blanc et du bleu. Un bar à bières, une brasserie comme seule cette ville pouvait les faire, bruyante, chaleureuse, vivante de tout, pas de classe, le monde de la ville se brassant pour un instant, le temps d'une bière.

Jean-Bar était déjà là, à l'attendre dernières tables avant la rangée de box le long du mur.

Quand il était rentré il avait juste vu l'arrière d'une jambe féminine, ça avait été fugace. Il s'était installé près de son ami, il regardait la vie passer derrière la vitre, détendu, la bière était bonne, il avait le temps, il faisait chaud alors que dehors il voyait des bourrasques de vent soulever les manteaux, les jupes, arracher les parapluies, il s'était mis à pleuvoir, donc non vraiment pas envie de bouger là. Vraiment pas. Il écoutait la vie de la ville la vie du bar.

"Putain! arrête de dire des conneries! c'est la merde là! tu veux que je rameute?!"

"nan.. faut que je gère ça moi... moi toute seule.."

"tu me gonfles! t'as vu ta tronche! nan je vais ..."

"arrête c'est bon..."

"tu déconnes... j'vais lui faire bouffer ses dents.. lui défoncer la tronche... lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer... l'émasculer peut-être "

Voix si énervée dans le box derrière eux, la colère irradiait de cette voix, suintante de menace, de venin...

"tu crois qu'elle parle au figuré?... hein Law?"

"chais pas... elle est rogne là... pas sûr... pour le figuré..."

Voix inquiète dans le box

"ta soutenance?"

"lunette de soleil..."

"putain! "

"bah de toute façon y me voyait déjà tarée..."

"faut dire...t'avais pris quoi?... pour avoir une idée comme ça?"

"chais pus... bon ouais y ont été un peu surpris... t'es pas d'accord que c'était une bonne idée?..."

"ça aurait été une bonne idée si t'avais mis les traductions... tout le monde n'est pas latiniste... on te demandait une histoire de vampires..."

"ouais et bin... ça colle..."

"certes mais faire tous tes dialogues en latin sans traduction pour une soutenance de diplôme c'est un peu..."

couillu... space...

"bah... le scénario est bon.."

"encore heureux... diplôme de scénariste."

"oh ça va la ramène pas, madame la libraire..."

pouffements de nanas... Une libraire et une future scénariste... Vraiment, c'était toujours pareil cette ville... La culture, maître mot de cette ville.

Jean-Bar venait de commander des saucisses il le regarda surpris, il était tôt pour ça, ils avaient le temps... ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne c'étaient pas vu, il avait l'air d'aller bien. Un gars ramassé au cours d'un de ses voyages, il l'avait sorti d'une merde noire, ouais une situation vraiment merdique... L'aide apportée à Jean-Bar lui avait été profitable, sur bien des points et au cours du temps ils étaient devenu des potes. Jean-Bar bizarrement le respectait, malgré parfois une certaine incompréhension pour certaines choses... Jean-Bar lui parlait de Bonney. Il essayait de lui montrer qu'il faisait une connerie, c'était une nana super cette fille Law, pourquoi ? Je comprends pas. Il lui avait juste dis laisse tomber, c'est mort. Depuis un silence s'était installé et Jean-Bar avait commandé des saucisses, les bières qui vont avec et les frites faut pas les oublier non plus. Le colosse se goinfrait, une armoire à glace avec une gueule patibulaire. Y faisait même peur aux mômes avec sa crête d'Iroquois. Et pendant que son pote se goinfrait, lui il laissait errer son regard dans le bar, jeux de miroirs, visage de profil, personne vu du dessus, perceptive étrange.

Voix dans le box voisin

"y a un mec qui te mate..."

"ah bon?..."

S'était-il fait griller ? Il les observait dans les miroirs disséminés un peu partout, regards en coin, fugaces. Une brunette, et une y savait pas, elle lui tournait le dos, elle avait un chapeau noir, elle était tout en noir d'ailleurs. Il avait juste revu l'arrière de la jambe, fine collant noir, chaussure à talons étranges, rares... Une nana qui aimait les choses rares.

C'était la brunette la future scénariste, Jean-Bar venait de recommander des bières. Y voulait lui faire goûter, y ont une sacrée carte ici. Mais non c'était pas lui qui c'était fait griller, mais un gars près du bar, petit blond, blouson teddy, un côté petite frappe, qui veut se la jouer.

"ah lui... oui j'ai vu... y va venir..."

"tu crois?"

"clair que oui.. va dire une connerie... tu veux parier ?"

"avec toi les paris c'est dangereux..."

rires...et ouais le mec s'était rapproché

"Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, vous auriez des croissants?"

Heu... C'était quoi cette approche de merde?... y méritait le râteau qui allait pas tarder..

Nan le mec qui s'enferre dans sa connerie.. et qui en re balance une couche avec ses croissants, ils se regardaient avec Jean-Bar un peu atterré, ils avaient eu un soupir amusé en même temps en secouant la tête. Ça existe des approches comme ça qui marchent?

"tu vois je t'avais dit... qu'il allait dire un truc con..."

rire de la brunette.

"Mais dis-moi c'est ta phrase fétiche? c'est un truc que tu sors souvent?"

"heu... ouais..."

"Et ça marche?"

"ouais plus que tu pourrais le croire.."

rire de filles

"comme quoi... dingue.."

"oh moins je vous ai fait rire... c'est pas simple d'aborder quelqu'un dans un bar..."

"ah bon? au contraire c'est très simple... la preuve... c'est retenir l'attention qui est plus compliquée..."

"ah.. et ais je retenue la tienne?..."

"nan... pas une miette... de croissant"

"et en vous offrant un verre.."

"encore moins... vraiment pas..."

la brunette avait de nouveau rit... Et le gars était retourné s'accouder au comptoir sans lâcher le box du regard.

"ça change pas...c'est toujours toi qu'ils veulent... Hum, alors tu va faire quoi?..."

"A propos?"

"chais pas.. En général... "

"... Je ne sais pas du tout..."

" Tu ne sais pas du tout..."

" Non, franchement... je ne sais pas... libre comme l'air..."

Libre comme l'air... l'expression lui amena un goût un peu étrange dans la bouche

Et c'était vrai, il était libre comme l'air, aucune attaches pour rien. Pas de vrai boulot, pas de nana, pas d'appart. Rien, il vivait sa vie comme ça. Une vie faite de voyage, tenait pas en place. Enfin, jusqu'à y a six mois c'était pas vraiment comme ça. Il n'avait pas d'appart, et pas de boulot, mais il avait une nana. Ouais, jusqu'à y a six mois, il avait une nana, et la même depuis un moment en fait. Le côté habitude pas désagréable. Elle était jolie, pas trop stupide, un peu dingue. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un moment d'ailleurs. Et puis y a six mois, Bonney avait eu une crise, elle voulait se poser, elle voulait qu'ils vivent ensemble, elle voulait un enfant. Elle voulait qu'il lui fasse visiter cette ville. Elle voulait entendre ces deux mots, qu'il n'avait plus jamais dits à personne. Elle voulait qu'il lui parle. Il l'avait juste regardé, elle était triste et en colère. Elle criait, il avait vu les larmes couler sur ses joues, là il avait soupiré et répondu non... non pour tout. Bonney s'était raidie, elle avait claqué la porte et était partie. Et cela ne lui avait même pas fait de mal, trois ans de vie ensemble, et ça ne lui avait même pas fait de mal. Non, vraiment juste le truc agréable et sans aucune espèce d'importance. Il était vraiment un salaud sans cœur, Bonney devait avoir raison à ce niveau-là.

Ça en avait surpris un ou deux, Jean-Bar avait été surpris, mais pas Bépo, ni Sach. Bep et Sach avaient juste secoué la tête en changeant de sujet, en se mettant à parler de voyage et d'ailleurs. Il ne l'avait même pas présenté à Cora. Trois ans et il ne l'avait même pas présenté à son père. Cora allait bien, d'ailleurs, et lui s'en était trouvé une. Une qui vivait avec lui, tant mieux lui avait-il dit, comme ça je m'inquiéterais plus pour la solitude de tes vieux jours et Cora lui avait mis un taquet derrière le crâne en le traitant d'imbécile.

Nan la trentaine se finissait, et pas d'appart, de nana, de môme, quand on lui demandait ce qu'il faisait il répondait juste j'suis dans l'import-export, et l'import-export c'était plutôt bien, ça te laissait être libre... Rien finalement... Aucune trace de lui nulle part...

"ouais je sais.. dis... et toi? c'est quand que tu te trouves un amoureux?... un vrai?..."

"tu sais bien... l'amour et moi... et puis pour finir comme toi.. merci bien"

et ouais, la brunette avait la lèvre fendue

"nan.. ça je suis pas d'accord! ça c'est trop facile.. ça toi ça t'est jamais arrivé! tu te laisserais jamais faire! tu rendrais coup pour coup..."

"ouais encore heureux.. t'es tellement chiffe des fois... pour certains trucs t'es ultra dure, et puis tu deviens toute chiffe... tss..."

"dis-moi ça t'est déjà arrivé qu'un mec te tapes?"

"ouais... y en a qui ont essayé"

"et?"

"je lui ai défoncé sa race! genre et puis quoi encore!"

Et l'autre voix se mit à parler de choix, de physique de mental, taper là où ça fait mal et peu importe où en fait... ça parlait de gueules de côtes, de couilles à grand coup de doc, entendre quand ça fait crac.. Se faire démonter par une nana ?

"t'es gore...putain! t'es sans pitié..."

"et toi tu trouves que y en a beaucoup de la pitié hein? regarde ta gueule!"

"on arrête de parler de ça..."

"si tu veux..."

ok... nan vraiment pas figuré... Il avait eu un sourire en coin. Tiens le gars au croissant revenait à la charge.

"nan, depuis t'à l'heure je te regarde et c'est toi que je veux..."

"tain... pourquoi tu reviens... j'ai été trop gentille.. tu vois bichette quand t'es gentille, y comprenne rien... c'est dingue..."

"tu te rends pas compte... c'est toi qui cherches.. t'as vu comme t'es sapée.. c'est comme si y avait un néon.. en plus tu le fais exprès viens pas te plaindre... allez accepte un verre... juste un.. le temps qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance..."

"mais en fait t'es juste épais..."

Le gars devenait un peu lourd.

"écoute mec...tu m'intéresses pas... j'aime pas les nains... et puis pour les plans d'un soir... tu sais tout est proportionnel et vu ta taille... franchement..."

Heu...

"tu vois bichette ça c'était le truc qui fait mal.. se foutre de leur virilité y aiment pas... d'émettre juste l'hypothèse qu'ils ont une petite bite.. et qui dit petite bite.. alors là..."

"salope!"

"donc tu vois ensuite ils passent aux grossièretés... aux insultes en pensant que ça te touche... là ça veux dire que t'a mis en plein dans le mille... alors comme ça t'a une tite bite... oh c'est pas grave.. y en a qui aime... tu me lâches maintenant ou t'en veux une autre couche.. parce que là... y a de quoi faire..."

Heu... cash prends-toi ça dans les dents, la voix féminine n'avait pas changé... cet amusement, ce côté aussi dubitatif devant l'épaisseur du gars..

Et il avait vu le gars se reculer en serrant les poings..

"quand même t'es cash..."

"bah... tu me connais.. d'abord gentille... ensuite bin si t'es con... attends-toi à te faire descendre.."

Jean-Bar lui racontait les derniers potins, nouvelles de la ville, les changements qui avait eu lieu. Il l'avait placé ici, c'était sa ville, il la connaissait bien et puis il avait un gosse qui vivait là, et qui avait fini par vivre avec lui. Mais le môme de Jean-Bar venait de se barrer pour voler de ses propres ailes. Jean-Bar en dormait plus la nuit, on sait jamais Law. Tu comprends on sait jamais. Et là il avait juste un soupir amusé. Nan on sait jamais Jean-Bar... Et il avait remis une tournée parce qu'en plus dehors là c'était la tempête, les gens rentraient dans le bar trempés comme des soupes, .. Alors non sans façon..

".. c'est vrai que tu as un côté succube..."

"tu vois... personne tombe amoureux d'un succube...et puis franchement..."

"ouais quoi?"

"va satisfaire un succube.."

rires de filles...

"merde! y faut que je bouge! j'vais étre en retard... Yane t'es sûre que tu veux pas venir?..."

Yane?... heu...

"bien sûr Clara... et oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit..."

Les filles s'embrassaient pour se dire au revoir au dessus de la table... iI les regardait dans le miroir du plafond, sous le chapeau noir, des cheveux blonds, très très blonds...

"eh Yaya on se voit samedi... y a le concert.. tu fais quoi ce soir?"

"clair que oui... chais pas bien encore... j'vais bouger aussi... sans doute, p'tet un cinoche..." mouvement dans le box...

Nan... nan... C'était juste pas possible... ça pouvait pas... pas comme ça... putain de ville!

Il était debout au milieu du bar, il voyait juste le dos de la fille, les cheveux blonds, elle avait attrapé la poignée en cuivre de la porte, il y eut un courant d'air froid quand elle l'ouvrit dans un mouvement rapide.

"Puce?..."

* * *

A suivre


	19. Chapitre 19 note de l'auteure

_**Bon bin voila... Là c'est la fin...**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu ce truc...**_

 _ **Lehlla**_

* * *

ça, ça serait chouette, hein?...

Mais non la petite voisine n'a jamais revu son gentil voisin...

Parce que bon... Moi je le sais bien... et là j'ai un sourire en coin un peu fourbe et un peu amusé... Oui je sais ça ce fait pas. J'en entends certain gueuler derrière leurs écrans. On va me dire y a tromperie sur la marchandise... M'enfin ça pour moi un côté ça coule de source...

Alors vu que j'ai pas écrit ce truc pour me faire plaindre, nan pas du tout.. ça Yaya elle s'en fout. Elle a écrit ça … (utiliser elle pour parler de moi, je ressemble à Alain Delon tiens...) Bref, nan donc j'ai écrit ça parque un jour y a le voisin qui a envahi ma tête.

Yaya s'est rendu compte aussi, que pour l'âge bin c'était pas de sept à huit, mais plutôt de huit à neuf... et après qu'est ce que ça change, pas grand-chose sans doute.

Parce que jusqu'à y a pas longtemps...

Yaya a oublié... l'esprit de Yaya n'est devenu qu'un brouillard où les gens se dissolvaient immédiatement. Yaya a subi, encore beaucoup de choses, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Parce que rien ne pourrait l'anéantir comme ça. Yaya est morte à l'intérieur à l'âge de neuf ans. Le jour ou Mon Lapin à disparu... parce que oui, jusque-là.

Un jour Mon Lapin a disparu, emmené chez Sen... Et ça... bin dans la tete de Yaya, comment dire c'était pas une bonne chose... Non pas bonne du tout. C'est sa mère qui lui avait sorti ça un sourire aux lèvres... Y faisait chier! On l'a emmené chez Sen! J'entends encore la voix de Phil disant mais ça va pas de lui dire ça!

J'ai une terreur terrible quand je me souviens de ce soir-là, une terreur terrible pour ce qu'y pourrait arriver à cette pauvre bête... et puis la réalisation... Ils ont tué Mon Lapin... Il ont tué le cadeau de mon voisin.. Ils l'ont tué juste à cause de ça, parce que c'était lui qui me l'avait donné... Et même en écrivant ça j'ai envie de vomir.

Mon Lapin, petite boule de chaleur contre Yaya quand elle s'endormait dans la nuit, petite boule d'amour. Mon Lapin le cadeau du voisin, rester en vie pour cette petite boule, pour ce garçon. Ne plus avoir peur, parce que la chaleur de cette petite bête me réchauffait et chassait les fantômes et les idées noires. Elle a crié, elle a pleuré ce jour-là en rentrant de l'école, et puis il y a eu le c'est comme ça, on s'en fout! et là...

Là elle se voit encore baissant le regard et puis après ça, les gens, tous les gens, peu importe qui sont devenu des fantômes, au niveau de leur visage, juste des nuages de brumes, de brouillards sans aucune importance, consistances. De l'extérieur Yaya parlait, souriait, allait à l'école, mais non même là, pas de souvenirs, avant oui, après non... C'est étrange de regarder les photos de classe sans même se souvenir du nom de son maître, de sa maîtresse, des copains.,.. Non pas de souvenirs, pendant des années. Un côté does not compute... effaçage du disque dur.

Quand son gentil voisin s'est effondré cette fois-là, sur le palier, elle était déjà morte dedans, elle ne le reconnaissait même pas. Elle comprenait même pas. Elle croisait ce gars, qui la regardait de manière étrange, ce gars qui lui parlait, elle ne répondait plus jamais. Un des derniers souvenirs de Yaya, avant ce grand noir, c'est le voisin agrippé par l'épaule, y avait des cris... et dans les yeux du voisin y avait des larmes... Elle avait vue un bras se tendre vers elle.. Yaya avait juste penché la tête sur le côté... Et puis il avait disparu dans l'escalier... Et après ça trou noir pendant des années... brouillard... une constatation, tout ça n'a aucune importance, la vie, l'amour, la mort, le corps rien n'a d'importance... rien... Yaya à l'âge de neuf ans est devenue nihiliste...

Non, il n'y a jamais eu ce "Puce?..."

elle aimerait bien... Elle sait pas trop...

Elle a grandi, elle vieille maintenant cette petite puce, elle a survécu, elle a même des cheveux blancs... comme quoi finalement y avait peut-être pas à s'inquiéter...

Des fois elle se dit heureusement qu'il était là, et elle a envie de lui dire merci, juste de le serrer dans ses bras, et de lui murmurer à l'oreille merci... et en même temps, elle s'en veut... parce que oui, si il est tombé c'était de sa faute... un peu quand même... elle se sent coupable.

Une impression d'avoir un mort sur la conscience... et se souvenir de ça maintenant, se rendre compte de ça maintenant c'est très particulier et assez douloureux. et les phrases de sa mère passant dans la tête.. celui-là tu l'as bien détruit Yaya, c'est bien...

Ou alors la faute à pas de chance, la faute à la vie, à la ville... Yaya elle sait pas trop. Nan elle sait pas trop quoi faire avec tout ça. Se souvenir parfois n'est peut-être pas une si bonne chose.

Yaya elle souhaite juste au fond de ses tripes c'est qu'il aille bien... qu'il s'en soit sorti lui aussi... Des fois elle imagine des retrouvailles, et puis elle se met à secouer la tête, faut pas faire de plan, les plans des fois y marchent pas... Et après, ça vous fait couler, ça vous fait tomber... ça Yaya, elle a bien retenu, et elle n'a jamais fait de plans, sur rien, jamais...

Et finalement le résultat n'est pas si mal... même voir le contraire.

Yaya elle porte un œil derrière son épaule, elle fait un pas de côté. Du moins elle essaie. C'est le passé, c'est si vieux tout ça... Plus de trente ans... Une autre vie.

Et puis Yaya elle s'est mise à chercher, parce que quand même ça la tarabustait, avec les indices qu'elle avait, ils sont maigres. Yaya a enfilé un costume de détective... Yaya Marlow, ou Nestor Yaya... Les détectives ont tout mon respect, ou ils ont des méthodes que Yaya ne connaît pas... Parce que chou blanc.. Le grand vide, un fantôme. Elle est même partie, elle a fait un voyage dans la province de son gentil voisin, dans la ville d'où il venait... Où il l'avait emmenée cet hiver-là. Mais non, rien queud nada peau de balle, zip... Pas d'indices, rien même pas une miette...

Et elle continue d'espérer que pour lui ça aille bien... Mais elle a comme un doute là au fond de son cœur, parce que objectivement l'époque était si dangereuse.

Alors oui, Yaya elle espère que son voisin bin, il aille bien.

Elle s'excuse auprès de Trafalgar pour s'être servit de lui de cette manière. Il méritait pas. Mais il a les épaules larges et puis ça collait si bien... Trafalgar et ses plans foireux...

Alors oui, bien sûr qu'elle pourrait écrire, continuer l'histoire entre ces deux-là. Entre Yaya et Trafalgar, juste imaginé et s'il l'avait retrouvée à cet âge-là, dans le début de la vingtaine. Une fois qu'elle serait devenue une femme, une grande. Y se serait passé quoi entre eux? Hein?...

Des fois je me demande. Je ne sais pas... ça me fait bizarre.. et pas dans le bon sens.. Parce que non, ça n'est jamais arrivé et là on rentre vraiment dans la fiction, et pas une bonne, parce que celle-là elle sert vraiment à rien si ce n'est se faire du mal. Et puis ça n'aurait aucun intérêt...Et moi ça me met mal à l'aise

Parce que à cette époque-là, bin c'était pas super la joie à l'intérieur. Les morceaux n'avaient pas encore été recollés et étaient loin très loin de l'être. Personne n'avait encore pris le temps, personne n'avait eu encore l'envie de recoller les morceaux, à cette époque-là, la tache devait sembler colossale. Elle l'était sans doute. Je pense qu'ils en auraient bien bavé. Ou pas...

Et finalement vu comment tout ça me retourne, pas le passé de Yaya, ça Yaya elle s'en fout... Elle a déjà fait les comptes l'ardoise est carrément salée, et personne ne veut la payer, ou même rien que la voir.. Oui le côté l'addition en bout de table, tout le monde la regarde sait qu'elle est là, mais personne ne fait un geste... ça c'est pas très grave...Elle a l'habitude. Nan Yaya elle se rend compte qu'elle a fait ce truc pour essayer de voir le point de vue de son voisin, et bin merde...

Pardon! Pardon! Pardon! C'est ce que j'ai envie de hurler! Je suis désolée! Je m'en veux si vous saviez.. Pourquoi j'ai pas écouté, pourquoi je l'ai pas laissé en paix ce garçon? et ça me retourne.. une culpabilité assez débilitante pour tout vous dire...

C'est bizarre de se dire c'est de sa faute. Sa faute à Yaya, à moi si un homme s'est détruit. Et si il s'est détruit comme ça c'est juste... juste pourquoi d'ailleurs... Pourquoi ?... pendant mon voyage pour le retrouver ce satané voisin, pendant un trajet en voiture je raconte ma quête comme je me suis mis à appeler ça avec le co pilote... Gab un gars lumineux et cassé lui aussi, un gars qui aurait fait peur à beaucoup d'entre vous .. et je raconte avec un sourire aux lèvres... et là le mec tatoué à faire peur... il a un petit « oh... d'l'amour... une histoire d'amour... » et je me suis pris une tartasse dans la face.. bin oui bien sûr qu'on s'aimait... Ouais c'est ça je crois on s'aimait sincèrement... J'aimais mon gentil voisin, j'avais peur pour lui, il était si cruche. Y se rendait pas compte!

Mais non, ce n'est jamais arrivé. Pas encore retrouvé. Peut-être, sans doute que ça n'arrivera jamais... Un côté à l'intérieur de Yaya qu'elle arrive après la bataille, qu'elle est trop en retard. Elle s'en veut... Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps? Pourquoi maintenant?

Sa vie est stable à Yaya, elle a une famille à elle, des amis de toutes sortes, un boulot qu'elle aime... Et pourtant à l'intérieur il y a cette question qui la submerge, il y a les yeux, le regard du voisin, l'amour du voisin, l'impuissance du voisin et la lente destruction, ou rapide ça dépend de où tu te place, un an et demi pour détruire un homme c'est rapide?

Et tout ça, toutes ces images, tous ces souvenirs qui remontent, ces choses qu'elles avaient oubliées et bin à l'intérieur ça la secoue et parfois la submerge encore un peu... Plus qu'un peu même.. mais on va pas épiloguer non plus, même si c'est l'épilogue.

A l'intérieur y a Yaya qui tape du pied, et qui hurle non! non! non! c'est pas de jeux! c'est pas juste!

Et y a l'adulte qu'elle est devenue qui la regarde doucement et lui fait un câlin, et qui lui murmure que bin c'est la vie. C'est comme ça... C'était y a longtemps tu sais Yaya, très longtemps.

Alors où que tu sois gentil voisin en zone pavillonnaire avec une rombière ou éleveur de lama au fin fond de la Patagonie, bin Yaya elle te souhaite le bonheur, la joie, l'amour et la douceur, même si elle se doute que ça pas dû être de la tarte.

La vie c'est pas de la tarte. Nan rien à voir...

Yaya


End file.
